Esposa de Emma Swan
by Elena Griffin
Summary: Regina Mills necesitaba alguien rico y con éxito para casarse para así mantener la custodia de sus sobrinos, y lo necesitaba ya. Sin embargo, cuando su jefa, rica, exitosa y atractiva le ofreció convertirse en su esposa se mostró reacia, le gustaba y sabía que resistirse a la tentación resultaría difícil. Pero más por la actuación de pareja feliz y amorosa que hacia Emma.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Emma Swan supo la primera vez que vio a su Regina Mills que ella era la elegida. Incluso intentó robar el anillo de su madre adoptiva para sellar el trato, pero se metió en problemas por hacerlo y ni siquiera la dejaron acercarse. Está bien, sin embargo, porque ella cree en el destino, así como en el hilo rojo que las conecta, está completamente segura que un día seria su esposa y que le dará un anillo comprado con todo su esfuerzo para ese entonces.

Tenía 16 años cuando la volví a ver, ella tenía 21 me encontraba dando servicio comunitario por algunos crímenes que no cometí, pero eso no es lo importante la tenía frente a mi la habían invitado a dar un discurso por ser una alumna excepcional en una de las grandes universidades de la Ivy League en el país, muchos esperaban que siguiera los pasos de su madre y se convirtiera en una abogada, nunca olvidaré la manera en la que se veía tan segura de sí misma al hablar dominando toda la habitación como una reina y juro que entre más la escuchaba, más sentía la certeza de que era la clase de mujer que se presenta una vez cada diez mil vidas.

Así que como ese día nunca voy a olvidar cada uno de nuestros encuentros, ni cómo se veía desde la primera vez que la conocí, tan confiada y segura de sí misma. La observe desde la distancia. No me le acerque y no la molesté. He querido cuidarla y protegerla desde el primer momento en que la vi. Construí todo lo que tengo pensando que en algún momento pudiera darle la vida que se merece, después de todo mi vida se encuentra dividida en tres partes: antes, durante y después de ella.


	2. Chapter 1

**La historia no tiene fines de lucro, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece hasta el momento, espero les agrade.**

**Capítulo 1**

**REGINA**

Gina tranquila, dale más tiempo. Estoy segura de que Cora va a entrar en razón, por algo Lena te dejó a ti a cargo de sus bebes.

Levanto la vista de mi ensalada, sin sentir el más mínimo apetito y miro a Rubí que intenta consolarme. Veo alrededor y distingo a Belle salir de la biblioteca para venir al restaurante. Bajo mi mano para tomar mi celular esperando que el mensaje del abogado llegue. Voy a encontrarme con el juez mañana por la tarde y debó presentar los papeles para ser la tutora de los hijos de mi hermana, quien por un inconsciente ebrio ahora se encuentra muerta.

Mi teléfono vibra, es un mensaje de la trabajadora social diciendo que ya puedo recoger a los niños. Me siento un poco mejor. Me despido de Ruby, salgo del restaurante para pedir un taxi le digo al conductor mi destino y saco mi teléfono. Le envío un mensaje a la trabajadora y recibo uno de vuelta inmediatamente, diciéndome que está esperando.

Soy fotógrafa, una adicta al trabajo y viajo todo el tiempo para realizar los proyectos que me ofrecen en la compañía Swan Inc. quien tiene un imperio mediático en todo el país. No soy del tipo que se toma un descanso, pero lo tendré que hacer ahora con dos pequeños menores de tres años a mi cuidado. Se que deberé buscar otro trabajo, pero no sé cómo mis estudios son enfocados en la fotografía y no creo que una ciudad como Storybrooke tenga un trabajo relacionado con eso, pero tengo la certeza de que si intento llevarme a los niños mi madre buscara quitármelos.

Aun recuerdo regresar de Nueva York para asistir al entierro de Zelena. Desde que su madre llamó para decirle semejantes noticias se sintió entumecida, luego de leer el testamento y escuchar los deseos de su hermana de cuidar a sus sobrinos huérfanos a quien veía a lo mucho una vez al mes, al pensar en ello y recordar la cara de su madre le entraban unas profundas ganas de reír, pero la risa le traía el recuerdo de la pérdida de su hermana, era típico de Lena crear problemas incluso después de muerta. Cierro los ojos no queriendo pensar en eso, porque si me rindo a la tristeza, estaría llorando la mayor parte de mi vida. Y si quiero mantener la custodia de los pequeños, no tendré más remedio que hacer lo que me había prometido que jamás haría: presentar mi dimisión en Swan Inc. y volver a Storybrooke. Ya tendría ocasiones para llorar ahora tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Abro la puerta de la casa y miro fijamente las cajas apiladas a lo largo de la sala de estar, están llenas de cosas de los niños. He estado aquí durante casi todas las vacaciones de Navidad recuerdo que cada año, Zel y yo poníamos todos los adornos juntas, pero esta es la primera vez que lo voy a enfrentar sola y, aunque me dije a mí misma que mantendría la tradición, no puedo. Llegue a la mitad de las escaleras antes de estrellar mi trasero en los escalones y ahora siento que no puedo ir más lejos.

Me limpio una lágrima, lo único que me consuela es saber que ella está con el amor de su vida, con Robin, juntos. Desearía haberlo conocido mejor porque la forma en la que hablaba de su amor sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aunque podía verlo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de él, eran almas gemelas. Incluso después de que él muriera meses antes de nacer la pequeña Robyn, ella nunca amó a nadie más y decía que siempre le pertenecería.

Miro alrededor de la antigua casa de Lena y pienso en todos los recuerdos que tengo aquí. La casa no está en el mejor vecindario, pero me ha brindado protección, por lo de mi madre. Todos por aquí le temen a la alcaldesa. Todos son sus peones, aunque probablemente ella los autodenomine sus empleados.

**Emma**

Me levanto sobresaltada, miro mi reloj y veo que me he quedado dormida. Estiro mi cuello, tratando de resolver el problema de dormir en este maldito sofá. Solo quise quedarme aquí unos minutos antes de irme a casa. Últimamente he estado durmiendo tan mal que necesitaba una siesta rápida para intentar ponerme al día. He estado trabajando para olvidar que mi reina no se encuentra en la ciudad, solo quiero que Regina vuelva a Nueva York, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se marchó para asistir al funeral de un familiar; dos semanas en las cuales no la había visto, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy obsesivamente enamorada de ella. No puede ser saludable, pero perdí esa pelea hace mucho tiempo. Es lo que es. No hay lucha contra esta necesidad que tengo por ella. Tan siquiera de verla.

Lo aprendí desde el principio. Ella despertó todo mi mundo en el momento en que la vi. Los sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido cobraron vida. Nunca antes había necesitado a otra persona. Tal vez porque nunca había tenido una allí para mí. Desde muy temprano en la vida estuve sola, y prefería que me gustara así. No quería ser uno de los niños abandonados que piden atención o claman por ser adoptados. Sabía que solo me necesitaría a mí misma.

Me había roto el culo en la escuela, luego en la universidad, ahorrando cada centavo extra de las peleas clandestinas que había estado haciendo para pagar mis cuentas. Luego comencé a invertir en una cosa tras otra. Parecía que tenía buen ojo para lo que sería la próxima gran cosa. Se convirtió en una adicción. Era en lo único que pensaba: ¿cómo podría hacer crecer mi empresa? Y eso funcionó para mí hasta que entró en mi vida nuevamente. Ahora ella es mi adicción. En cada pensamiento y cada acción. Haciéndome querer y anhelar cosas que nunca pensé que quería.

Levantándome de mi sofá, trato de borrar las arrugas de mis pantalones. Me quedé demasiado tiempo aquí y ahora parezco un desastre. Estoy ansiosa por que regrese a la ciudad, porque sé que en el momento en que entre por la puerta me atreveré a pedirle una cita. No es justo cuán fuerte es mi necesidad de ella, y sé que no puedo esperar a que tenga sentimientos por mí, solamente por mi cara bonita puede que muchas personas me quieran por mi dinero o se encuentran interesadas en mí por la apariencia, pero no me importa, todo en lo que se basa lo que soy es en siempre obtener el próximo acuerdo o el próximo movimiento que podría hacer para expandir mi empresa, para poder darle todo lo que se merece. Eso era lo que usaba para liberarme. Lo que me hacía superar cada día. Me perdería en el trabajo, y ahora que trabaja conmigo todo lo que quiero es que se enamore de mí y aun cuando no lo haga espero verla feliz.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia no tiene multas de lucro solamente es para disfrutar del lector.**

**Emma**

Emma Swan solo quería que Regina volviera a Nueva York.

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que la morena se marchó para asistir al entierro de un familiar; siete días de problemas en la empresa. Primero, se estropeó el acuerdo con Midas Inc. Qué ocupaba de las fotografías de Regina después, fallamos un plazo de entrega porque un empleado que la sustituía había arruinado la sesión y para colmo su asistente no había organizado su agenda.

Pero los problemas no terminaron ahí. Otro de los empleados envió un prototipo del departamento de investigación y desarrollo a Kansas, en lugar de Boston; La jefa de recursos humanos había sido atacada con dimitir y no menos de cinco mujeres habían salido llorando del despacho, bueno de mi despacho. Además, la cafetera se había estropeado y ni siquiera podría tomar una taza de café. Definitivamente, no era la mejor semana de mi vida.

En serio solo quiero que Regina regrese. Sobre todo, porque mis dos socios están fuera de la ciudad y tengo que dar los últimos retoques a una propuesta para un contrato muy importante. Miró la taza y consideró la posibilidad de pedirle a Elsa, la jefa de recursos humanos, que salga a comprar una cafetera. Sin embargo, Elsa no ha llegado todavía. Los empleados aparecen a partir de las nueve y son las siete de la mañana.

Naturalmente, podía bajar a un bar o a comprar yo misma la cafetera; pero estaba tan liada que no tengo tiempo para nada. Si Regina hubiera estado allí, habría aparecido una cafetera nueva como por arte de magia. Y por supuesto, el acuerdo con Midas Inc. no habría sufrido el menor percance.

Cuando Regina estaba en la oficina, las cosas funcionaban. Yo no sé cómo lo hace, pero en los años que llevaba como la fotógrafa encargada se había vuelto tan indispensable para la empresa como para mí. De hecho, si se tomaba la última semana como ejemplo, ella ya es más indispensable que yo. Fuera como fuera, de una cosa estoy segura. Cuando Regina Mills volviera, haría lo posible para que jamás se volviera a marchar.

**Regina**

Llegué un poco después de las siete a las oficinas de Swan Inc. El sensor de movimiento activó las luces cuando entro, me inclinó para extender la capota del carrito de bebé que llevaba. Henry, el bebé, frunció el ceño sin llegar a despertarse. Mientras que la pequeña Robyn soltó un gorjeo Cuando movía el carrito hasta una esquina relativamente oscura, detrás de su mesa.

Después, se sentó en el sillón, se tranquilizó un poco y miró a su alrededor. Aquel sillón había sido durante cinco años el lugar desde el que vigilaba sus dominios. Había servido como fotógrafa en jefa, siendo yo la más solicitada para los trabajos de los tres socios de la empresa, David Nolan, Augusth Booth y Emma Swan.

Estudie en varias de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país y su educación resultaba algo excesiva para el puesto. Su familia, principalmente mi madre tenía el pensamiento de que estaba desaprovechando su talento, pero a ella le gustaba el trabajo. Era variado y siempre estaba lleno de desafíos. Lo disfrutaba tanto que no habría dejado Swan Inc. por nada en el mundo. Por nada, salvo por los bebes que se encontraban en el carrito.

Cuando salí de New York y me dirigí a mi ciudad natal para asistir al entierro de mi hermana, no podía imaginar lo que me esperaba. Desde que mi madre llamó por teléfono para decirle que Zel había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico, la semana se convirtió en una sucesión de sustos. Yo no tenía idea de que Zelena me dejaría como tutora de sus hijos. A decir verdad, ninguna persona de la familia lo sabía. Pero así era, de repente, me había convertido en la tutora de dos bebes huérfanos uno de cuatro meses y el otro de 2 años.

Las implicaciones de la custodia eran de proporciones dramáticas. Si yo hubiese llegado con una mina de oro, no creo que mi madre me daría pelea por los pequeños. Y si quiero mantener la custodia de los niños, no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que se había prometido que jamás haría: presentar su dimisión en la empresa y volver a Storybrooke.

Es típico de Zelena. Creando problemas hasta después de muerta.

Encendí el ordenador. La noche anterior había redactado una carta de dimisión y me la había enviado por correo electrónico. Por supuesto, se la podría haber enviado directamente a David, August y Emma. Incluso había hablado con David, por teléfono, cuando él la llamó para darle el pésame. Pero prefirió imprimir la carta, firmarla y entregársela en mano a Emma.

Se lo debía a ella y se lo debía a la empresa. Además, quería aprovechar esos momentos para despedirse de la Regina que había sido hasta entonces y de la vida que había llevado en New York.

El ordenador arrancó y emitió el zumbido familiar que siempre la tranquilizaba. Unos segundos después, abrió la carta de dimisión y se dispuso a imprimirla. El sonido de la impresora resonó en las paredes de la oficina. Era temprano y todavía no había llegado nadie. Nadie salvo Emma, cuyo horario era extenuante.

Tras firmar la carta, la dejó en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta que separaba su estudio del despacho de su jefe. Antes de abrirla, suspiró y puso una mano en ella. El contacto de la madera maciza le resultó tan fiable y robusto que sintió la necesidad de apoyarse. Iba a necesitar todas las fuerzas que pudiera reunir.

**3° persona**

–Regina no tiene la culpa de nada –dijo August con tono de recriminación.

August estaba en el Caribe, de luna de miel, y le había dicho a Emma que pusiera la conferencia a primera hora de la mañana porque su esposa, Llily, le había prohibido que hiciera más de una llamada de negocios al día.

–Es la primera vez en cinco años que se toma una baja por motivos personales –continuó.

Emma lamentó haberlo llamado. Tenía razones de peso para hablar con su socio, pero ahora parecía que se estaba quejando por quejarse.

–Yo no he dicho que tengo la culpa…

–¿Cuándo iba a volver? –preguntó August.

–Se suponía que volvía hace cuatro días. Dijo que estaría afuera dos o tres días, como mucho. Pero después del entierro, llamó para decir que tardaría un poco más.

–Deja de preocuparte –le recomendó August–. Tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando David y yo volvamos. Recuerda que el límite para la presentación de esa propuesta no se cumple hasta dentro de casi un mes.

El «casi un mes» de la frase de August era lo que a Emma le preocupaba. Era tan impreciso como el «un poco más» de Regina. Como no quería tomarla con su socio, cortó la comunicación. El contrato con Midas Inc. le estaba volviendo loca; especialmente, porque tenía la sensación de ser a la única que le preocupaba.

Durante los años anteriores, el departamento de fotografía de Swan Inc. había desarrollado un montón de rodajes que tenían a la hija de Midas contenta por Regina, el sistema que usaban era el más eficaz y el más avanzado del ramo. Desde que lo instalaron en la sede de la empresa, se habían ahorrado un montón. Si cerraban el acuerdo con Midas, tendrían un contrato de millones. Después, se sumaría más gente del sector privado y el éxito de su empresa llevaría a ventas estratosféricas. Era lógico que Emma estuviera entusiasmado con la perspectiva. A fin de cuentas, podían ganar mucho dinero.

Todo lo que había hecho durante diez años, todo su trabajo, dependía de aquel contrato. Sería crucial para el futuro de la empresa y de la relación que buscaba mantener con Regina. Acababa de cerrar su ordenador portátil cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta. No podía ser su asistente. Era demasiado temprano. No se atrevió a albergar la esperanza de que Regina hubiera vuelto.

Echó el sillón hacia atrás y cruzó el despacho que compartía con David y August. Cuando abrió la puerta, Regina cayó literalmente en sus brazos. La morena seguía apoyada en la puerta cuando la rubia la abrió de repente. No fue extraño que cayera sobre ella. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse entre sus brazos, apoyada esta vez en sus duros brazos.

Justo entonces, cayó en la cuenta de varias cosas. La primera, el aroma ligero a café y canela de Emma; la segunda, lo increíblemente tonificados que estaban sus brazos y la tercera, la suave y marcada silueta de su mandíbula, que fue lo que vio al alzar la mirada.

Normalmente, Regina se las arreglaba para hacer caso omiso de lo atractiva de Emma Swan, un verdadero sueño para cualquier persona. Ella casi siempre parecía a punto de fruncir el ceño, lo cual aumentaba su aire pensativo. Y su sonrisa, que ofrecía pocas veces, era tan devastadora por sí misma como por los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas.

No era demasiado alta, pero la fortaleza de su cuerpo compensaba lo que le faltaba en altura. Sus músculos resultaban más apropiados para peleas de bar que para negociaciones empresariales. Regina nunca había visto su abdomen, pero ella acostumbraba a quitarse la chaqueta del traje y a remangarse la camisa cuando estaba trabajando, así que la admiraba con bastante frecuencia.

Subió la cabeza un poco más, contempló sus ojos de color azul verdoso y sintió algo completamente inesperado. Una tensión que no había notado antes. Una conexión. O quizás, algo que en general no se atrevía a sentir porque era demasiado inteligente como para meterse en líos. La vio tragar saliva. Fascinada, ella observó los músculos de su garganta, que estaban a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Por fin, se apartó de ella. Regina era consciente de que la Srita. Swan la seguía con la mirada, y aún más consciente de que su indumentaria era poco apropiada para trabajar. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en la oficina en vaqueros y, por supuesto, también era la primera vez que se presentaba con una sudadera olgada, la preferida de Zelena, de un grupo de punk. Sin embargo, aquel iba a ser su último día en Swan Inc. y necesitaba sentirse cómoda. Deseó que Emma Swan la dejara de mirar con tanta intensidad.

Regina conocía aquella mirada porque la había notado varias veces a lo largo de los años; pero hasta ese momento, no se había permitido el lujo de sentir algo al respecto. La rubia tenía mucho éxito entre las mujeres y había roto unos cuantos corazones. Regina se había prometido que jamás formaría parte de esa lista. Intentó convencerse de que el deseo que sentía por ella era consecuencia de su agotamiento. O tal vez, de su vulnerabilidad emocional. O quizás, de alguna disfunción hormonal extraña. En cualquier caso, carecía de importancia. A fin de cuentas, estaba a punto de marcharse para siempre.

Emma quiso volver a abrazarla. Obviamente, se resistió a la tentación. Pero lo quiso de todas formas. Mantuvo una mano en la puerta y la otra la hizo puño, en un intento por disimular el efecto que la morena le había causado. Por ridículo que fuera, su cuerpo había reaccionado con deseo por unos cuantos segundos de contacto físico con su tentadora fotógrafa.

Ya había sentido deseo por ella, pero normalmente lograba controlarse. Sin embargo, aquel día era distinto a los demás. Regina no llevaba su indumentaria de siempre, profesional y discreta, sino unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a su figura y una sudadera de su banda preferida de punk. Volvió a tragar saliva e intentó decir algo razonable. Algo que no incluyera la petición de que se quitara la sudadera.

–Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Ella frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

Emma recordó que había ido a un entierro y se maldijo por haberlo olvidado.

–Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Regina. Aunque te confieso que me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.

Emma pensó que sus palabras sonaban estúpidas, pero no le extrañó demasiado. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir cuando una mujer estaba triste y mucho menos de la que estaba enamorada.

–Yo… –empezó a decir ella.

Regina se alejó un poco y se llevó las manos a la cara. Por la tensión de sus hombros, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Era la primera vez, en cinco años, que se comportaba de forma poco profesional. Si le hubiera pasado delante de David, no le habría preocupado tanto; David tenía hermanas, una madre, una madrastra, una esposa y una hija, de manera que estaba acostumbrado a afrontar ese tipo de situaciones. Pero Emma era diferente. La siguió por todo el despacho y le puso una mano en el hombro. Solo pretendía animarla, pero el contacto la estremeció. Cuando ella se giró y la miró a los ojos, distinguió el brillo de deseo y se excitó a su vez. Justo entonces, se oyó un gemido. Pero no procedía de la garganta de Regina.

Confundida, Emma echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Como no vio nada, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Regina, que rápidamente se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Puedo explicarlo! –dijo ella, fuera de sí.

–¿Explicarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Emma entró en el despacho de Regina y vio el carrito junto al sillón.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Un bebé.

El asombro de Emma fue tan evidente que, si no la hubiera conocido, Regina habría pensado que nunca había visto un bebé. Pasó a su lado, caminó hasta el carrito y lo movió ligeramente para intentar tranquilizar a Robyn, que siguió gimiendo. Entonces, la niña abrió los ojos y la miró. Al contemplar sus brillantes ojos azules, Regina sintió una punzada en el pecho y supo que había hecho bien al hacerse cargo de los pequeños. De hecho, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que siguieran a su lado.

Se inclinó sobre el carrito, alcanzó a Robyn y la tomó en brazos. La acunó suavemente, haciendo ruiditos cariñosos.

Emma frunció el ceño. Regina sonrió y dijo:

–Srita. Swan, le presentó a Robyn y aquel pequeño dormido es Henry.

Emma miró a Regina, luego miró a la niña y miró a su alrededor, como buscando el platillo volador del que había salido aquellas criaturas.

–¿Qué hacen unos bebes en la oficina?

–Los he traído yo –confesó–. No tenía a nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de los niños. Además, no estoy segura de que estén preparados para quedarse con un desconocido… aunque pensándolo bien, yo misma puedo ser una desconocida y…

Emma la interrumpió.

–Espera un momento. ¿Qué diablos haces con dos bebes? ¿De dónde han salido? Porque no son tuyos, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, por supuesto que no son mío, pero ¿qué si lo fueran?, ¿crees que en los siete días que he estado afuera me he quedado embarazada y he dado a luz a un bebé de cuatro meses y a otro de dos años?

–¿Entonces?

–Son los hijos de mi hermana. Zelena me nombró su tutora. Ahora son míos.

Emma se quedó atónita. De hecho, tardó varios segundos en hablar.

–Ah, bueno, comprendo… Al final va a resultar que Elsa estuvo acertada cuando se empeñó en que pusiéramos una guardería en la empresa. No te preocupes por nada, Regina. Puedes dejarlos allí mientras trabajas. Estarán perfectamente.

Regina sintió un vacío en el estómago. No quería dejar Swan Inc. Con el transcurso de los años, la empresa se había convertido en su hogar. Trabajar en con ellos le había dado un objetivo, un propósito en la vida. Algo que su familia nunca había entendido.

Respiró hondo y se dijo que había llegado el momento de ser sincera.

–No traeré a Henry y Robyn al despacho, Srita. Cisne. No voy a volver al trabajo. Vino a presentar mi renuncia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, tratare de hacer correcciones en unos días. Los personajes no perteneces, la historia no tiene fines de lucro en ningún sentido.**

–NO SEAS ridícula –dijo Emma, desconcertada con el anuncio–. Nadie deja el trabajo porque tenga un bebé; y mucho menos, porque los haya… heredado.

Regina la miró con desesperación.

–Yo no los he heredado –protestó.

–Bueno, sé que ha sonado un poco tonta, pero…

Emma no terminó la frase. No sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba a Regina. Ella siempre había sido demasiado directa, demasiado sincera, demasiado franca. Tendía a ofender a la gente sin darse cuenta. No soportaba la idea de perderle. No iba a permitir que se marchara.

–Swan Inc. tiene una de las mejores guarderías de la ciudad. Puedes seguir aquí, como siempre, trabajando –alegó.

–No puedo, Srta. Swan Tengo que volver a Storybrooke.

Mientras hablaba, Regina volvió a dejar a Robyn en el carrito.

–¿Por qué tienes que marcharte a Storybrooke?

Ella la miró.

–Sabes que soy de allí, ¿verdad?

–Sí, lo sé de sobra. Razón de más para que me extrañe que vuelvas. Nunca has dicho nada bonito de ese lugar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno… es complicado.

–¿Complicado? Explícamelo.

–A algunos de mis familiares no les ha gustado que me quede con la tutela de los niños y por familiares me refiero a mi madre. Si no los consigo convencer de que seré una buena madre para ella, presentarán una denuncia para quitarme la custodia.

–¿Y qué? Puedes ganar la batalla legal desde aquí.

–No, no soportaría que el asunto llegue a los tribunales.

Regina abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa, sacó un montón de objetos personales y los metió en una caja. Emma la miró con desconcierto, sin entender nada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Ella se detuvo y lo miró.

–Estoy guardando mis cosas –respondió, como si no fuera evidente–. El Sr. Nolan me llamó ayer para darme el pésame. Cuando le expliqué lo que sucedía, me dijo que no me preocupara por avisar con dos semanas de antelación… que me podía ir inmediatamente si lo necesitaba.

Emma se dijo que sus años de amistad con David Nolan habían terminado. Si hubiera estado delante de él en ese momento, lo habría estrangulado.

–Juraría que tenía un pintalabios por aquí…

–¿Un pintalabios? –preguntó ella, cada vez más perpleja.

–Sí, un pintalabios de mi color preferido. Ya no los fabrican, así que… bueno, da igual, qué se le va a hacer. Regina cerró el cajón de golpe y abrió otro. Emma sacudió la cabeza y retomó el asunto de su dimisión.

–No te puedes ir –afirmó.

–¿Crees que quiero irme? ¿Crees que lo hago por gusto? No sé qué me molesta más, si dejar un trabajo que adoro o volver a Storybrooke. Pero no tengo más remedio.

–Cometes un error. Dudo que volver a Storybrooke y quedarte en el paro contribuya a mejorar tu situación.

–Yo…

Robyn se empezó a quejar otra vez. Regina dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó al bebé, lo acunó un poco y dijo:

–No sé si lo había mencionado, pero mi familia tiene dinero.

Regina lo dijo por decir. Sabía que no lo había mencionado hasta entonces. De todas formas, no había sido necesario; la gente que crecía con dinero, tenía el aire de seguridad de los que nunca habían sufrido estrecheces económicas. Y Emma, que no había crecido precisamente en la riqueza, y recordaba su primer encuentro con ella lo sabía.

–¿Que tu familia tiene dinero? Jamás lo habría imaginado –ironizó. Regina estaba tan distraída que no notó el sarcasmo de su jefa.

–Mi abuelo dejó una herencia importante a todos sus nietos, pero yo no reclamé mi parte porque los requisitos me parecieron ridículos.

–¿Los requisitos?

–Para recibirla, tengo que trabajar en la empresa de la familia y vivir un máximo de treinta kilómetros de la casa de mis padres. ¿Empiezas a entender la situación? –Creo que sí.

–Si vuelvo a casa ahora…

–Recibirás tu herencia –concluyó Emma–. Y tendrás dinero de sobra para contratar a un abogado si la disputa por los niños acaba en los tribunales.

Ella asintió.

–Espero que la sangre no llegue al río. Mi madre sigue controlando la familia y nadie se atreverá a llevarle la contraria. Si se convence de que seré una buena madre, se apartará de mi camino y permitirá que me encargue de Henry y Robyn… pero prefiero cubrirme las espaldas. Si me llevan a juicio, quiero estar segura de que tendré la mejor defensa legal que sea posible.

–¿Y todo esto es por Zelena? ¿Una mujer a la que no habías visto desde hace años?

Los ojos de Regina se humedecieron. Emma tuvo miedo de que rompiera a llorar. Pero la morena se contuvo, abrazó al bebé con fuerza y miró a su jefa a los ojos.

–Si a David y a Mary les pasara algo y quisieran que tú te encargaras de Neal, ¿no harías todo lo que estuviera en tu mano por honrar su deseo?, después de todo es el deseo de mi hermana.

Emma no dijo nada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y maldijo para sus adentros por ser tan idiota. Regina tenía razón. Observó al bebé que tenía abrazado y se dijo que, en cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesto a perder a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada por las tonterías que decía sin pensar.

La preciosa e indefensa bebé necesitaba a Regina, al igual que el otro niño en la carriola. Pero ella también la necesitaba. Regina miró a Robyn, miró el cajón abierto y, por fin, miró a Emma. Se sentía completamente atrapada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero no podía concentrarse. Tal vez fuera por la falta de sueño o, tal vez, porque Emma Swan la estaba poniendo nerviosa; caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando se detenía y la fulminaba con la mirada.

Emma siempre le había causado ese efecto; desde el principio. Había algo en su combinación de atractivo físico y ambición que la hacía particularmente consciente de su propio cuerpo. Sus seis primeros meses en la empresa habían sido un sobresalto constante; cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación, se estremecía. Pero no era nerviosismo, sino sentimiento de anticipación. Como si ella fuera una gacela y la rubia, un león.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a controlarse. Y creía que lo había superado. Sin embargo, era evidente que no lo había superado en absoluto. Aunque echara la culpa del cansancio para justificarse, Regina se conocía a sí misma y sabía lo que le pasaba. Se sentía sexualmente atraída por la idiota de su jefa. Justo entonces, durante su último día de trabajo. Quizás, porque era la última oportunidad que tenía para hacer algo al respecto.

Miró otra vez el cajón. El pintalabios no estaba allí. Había desaparecido. Y también había desaparecido la ocasión de mantener una relación distinta con su jefa. Sin soltar a la niña, alcanzó la caja con sus pertenencias y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero Emma se interpuso en su camino.

–No te puedes ir –le dijo.

– Ah se me olvida la pañalera…

Regina se giró. Además del carrito con Henry, tenía que llevarse el paquete de pañales de la pequeña. Al parecer tendría que hacer un par de viajes al coche.

–No, no me refería a eso –puntualizó la rubia–. No voy a permitir que te marches.

–¿Que no me lo vas a permitir? No puedes impedirlo. Me voy.

–Eres la mejor fotógrafa que he tenido. No te voy a perder por una… frivolidad –declaró, enfadada.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Son unos niños, no una frivolidad. Por tus palabras, cualquiera diría que dejo la oficina para marcharme a un circo –ironizó.

La rubia la observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

–Si la custodia de la niña es tan importante para ti, contrataremos al mejor abogado del país.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La oferta de su jefa era extraordinariamente tentadora, pero no quería complicarle la vida.

–No sabes lo que dices. Mi familia es muy rica, Emma; si deciden acudir a los tribunales, utilizarán todo su poder económico.

–¿Y qué?

Regina suspiró.

–White es el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

Emma no supo adónde quería llegar con lo de su apellido, pero mantuvo la calma y dejó que se explicara. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Sabía escuchar. Y sacaba conclusiones muy deprisa, pero no juzgaba a los otros.

La mayoría de la gente no habría asociado ese apellido a una de las familias con más poder político del país. Pero Emma no era la mayoría de la gente. Regina pensó que solo tardaría veinte segundos en asociarlo. En realidad, lo asoció en tres.

–Entonces, debes de ser de los White que se hicieron ricos con el petróleo, porque ninguno de los White banqueros vive en un lugar llamado Storybrooke.

Emma no lo dijo con tono de pregunta, sino de afirmación. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

–Efectivamente. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero…

–No, ¿para qué? No era asunto mío –afirmó con naturalidad–. Pero en tal caso, la senadora Cora Mills es…

–Mi madre –explicó–. Cora es la abuela de Robyn y Henry Jr.

–Comprendo. - Emma se mantuvo en silencio porque esa información ya la sabía, la rubia se puso las manos en las caderas, empujando la chaqueta hacia atrás. Era una de sus posturas habituales. Una postura que siempre incomodaba a Regina, porque enfatizaba la anchura de sus hombros y la estrechez de su cintura al mismo tiempo.

Su jefa ya había entendido que enfrentarse a los Mills era una idea realmente mala, pero era una mujer profundamente pragmática y empezó a pensar en las soluciones posibles. Volvió a su despacho, alcanzó el Wall Street Journal, regresó con Regina y le enseñó el periódico, abierto por una de las páginas interiores.

–Supongo que Robin Locksley es tu cuñado, que ha muerto, padre de los niños.

Era un artículo sobre su fallecimiento. El primer artículo sobre su cuñado que Regina veía. Y no necesitaba leerlo para saber que sería respetuoso. La vida de Robin había estado llena de escándalos, pero su madre habría utilizado su poder para que no se publicara nada que no tuviera su aprobación personal. Emma echó un vistazo al texto y frunció el ceño.

–Aquí dice que tenía un hermano y una cuñada. ¿Por qué no se encargan ellos de los pequeños? –preguntó.

–Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que pensarán todos los conservadores que votan por mi madre. Y mi madre, pensará lo mismo que ellos. Están tan chapados a la antigua que se opondrán con todas sus fuerzas a que los niños crezcan con una mujer soltera –dijo ella–. Todo esto es muy frustrante. Si estuviera casada, no se opondrían a que me quede con la custodia.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó con interés.

–Por supuesto. Entonces, les parecería una madre perfecta. Especialmente, si estuviera casada con alguien rico o poderoso.

–¿Es tan fácil como eso?

–Sí.

Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron, como si fuera Navidad.

–Creo que he encontrado la solución a tu problema, Regina. Ella lo miró con desconcierto.

–¿Cómo?

–Lo has dicho tú misma. Solo necesitas alguien exitoso para casarte. Regina, que no lo había entendido todavía, dijo:

–Claro. Una pareja rica. Y no la tengo.

Emma sonrió. Normalmente, las sonrisas la rubia la dejaban sin aliento. En aquel caso, la dejó sin aliento y mucho más nerviosa que antes.

–Pero podrías tenerlo –declaró ella–. Solo tienes que casarte conmigo. Incluso estoy dispuesta a comprarte un perro.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, tratare de hacer las correcciones correspondientes. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia no tiene fines de lucro en ningún sentido. Espero que se diviertan como yo, quizá realice otra actualización en la semana.**

Emma nunca le había pedido a nadie que se casara con ella antes. Era su primera vez y, en consecuencia, no estaba segura de la reacción que causaría en la morena, aunque pensándolo bien antes ya había intentado preguntárselo cuando la conoció hace tantos años. Pero no esperaba que Regina se limitara a mirarla.  
Se había quedado pasmada, con sus ojos cafés tan abiertos como su boca. Y no parecía simplemente sorprendida, sino también desconcertada. De hecho, la rubia consideró la posibilidad de que la oferta de matrimonio la hubiera ofendido. Fuera como fuera, llegó a la conclusión de que la iba a rechazar. Pero Emma la necesitaba. La necesitaba desesperadamente.

–No te estoy ofreciendo una relación romántica –dijo en un intento por suavizar el asunto.  
–No, ya me imagino que no –susurró ella.  
Regina se apoyó en la mesa y acarició la cabecita de Robyn.  
–Sería un acuerdo estrictamente profesional –declaró Emma vehemente, aunque por dentro deseaba todo lo contrario–. Permaneceríamos casadas hasta que tu familia se convenza de que somos adecuados como padres de estos pequeños. Ni siquiera tendríamos que vivir juntas si así no lo quieres. Y tienes mi palabra de que nos divorciaríamos después.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Srta. Swan  
Emma sintió una punzada en el pecho. Fue entonces cuando vio su carta de dimisión, firmada y con fecha de ese mismo día. Tenía un aspecto tan oficial como una orden de ejecución. Imaginó un futuro espantoso, con un desfile interminable de fotógrafas temporales a cuál más todas incompetentes. Perdería el contrato con Midas Inc., cosa que les costaría varios millones. Sería una catástrofe. Pero más importante el pensar en no verla todos los días le quitaba el aire, sentía incluso que podría comenzar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Tuvo la seguridad de que el futuro que había soñado con la morena se empezaba a disolver ante sus ojos. Y sintió pánico. Era como si se cayera de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la vida sin ella al intentarlo hacia que sintiera un agujero creciente en su pecho y amenace con tragarla.  
–Si te preocupa el sexo, despreocúpate. No espero acostarme contigo. Ella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, por lo que acababa de prometer, mentirosa le decía su conciencia.

–No se trata de eso. Es que no nos podríamos divorciar tan rápidamente como crees. –Dijo la morena. Regina estaba muy alterada, aunque lo disimuló. Nunca habían hablado de sexo. Habían compartido muchos momentos relativamente íntimos; habían cenado juntas muchas veces y habían viajado juntas en muchas ocasiones, por motivos de trabajo. Incluso su jefa se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Pero jamás, hasta aquella mañana, habían hablado de sexo.  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó la rubia.  
–Que, si nos casáramos, tendríamos que seguir juntos. La ojiverde arqueó una ceja y esperó a que se explicara.  
–No nos podríamos divorciar en tres o seis meses. Mi familia se daría cuenta del engaño –continuó Regina–. Tendríamos que seguir juntos hasta que desapareciera cualquier sombra de duda… quizás un año o dos.  
–Entiendo.  
Regina sacudió la cabeza.  
–No, no creo que lo entiendas. Estoy decidida a luchar por estos niños. Haré lo que sea necesario. Pero no te puedo pedir que te sacrifiques por mí.  
–Tú no me has pedido nada; te lo estoy ofreciendo yo. Y créeme, ni siquiera te lo ofrezco por bondad. Lo hago para que sigas trabajando para mí. Eres la mejor fotógrafa que he tenido en toda mi vida; eres…  
Ella alzó una mano para interrumpirla.  
–No seas ridícula, Srta. Swan. Solo tienes que buscar otro fotógrafo. Te ayudaré yo misma. La ciudad está llena de trabajadores muy competentes.  
–Quizás sea cierto, pero no serían como tú. Te necesito. Ninguna de esas personas se preocuparía tanto por la empresa. Además, tú conoces el estudio mejor que nadie.  
–Sí, supongo que eso es verdad… –admitió la morena.  
–Y no tengo ni tiempo ni energías para formar a otra persona. Como ves, mis motivos son de lo más egoísta.  
Ella sonrió con ironía.  
–Ya me había imaginado que no me lo pedías por amor, Emma. Solo quiero asegurarme de que sabes dónde te metes. Si mi familia sospecha que es una estratagema…  
–Entonces, los convenceremos de que nuestra boda no tiene nada que ver con los pequeños.  
Esta vez fue Regina quien arqueó una ceja.  
–¿Pretendes convencerlos de que estamos enamoradas?  
–Exactamente.  
Ella soltó una carcajada. Robyn abrió los ojos de par en par y apretó las manitas contra su pecho, como si quisiera liberarse.  
Regina se acercó al lugar donde había dejado el paquete de pañales y lo intentó abrir con la mano libre. Emma se le adelantó y lo abrió. –¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó ella.  
–La mantita rosa que he dejado en la caja. Extiéndela en el suelo.  
Emma sacó la manta de la caja y la extendió. Después, ella se inclinó y puso a la niña encima.  
La visión de la pequeña en mitad de una de las oficinas de Swan Inc. resultaba tan incongruente que Emma no recordaba de qué estaban hablando. Pero lo recordó enseguida. Regina se había reído cuando ella le había propuesto que se fingieran enamoradas.  
–¿Crees que no podríamos convencer a tu familia? Mientras cambiaba el pañal a Robyn, Regina respondió:  
–No te ofendas, Emma, pero no recuerdo que te hayas enamorado ni una sola vez desde que te conozco.  
–Eso es ridículo. Yo…  
–No lo niegues –la interrumpió–. No te has enamorado de nadie. Sé que has salido con muchas mujeres, pero el amor no es lo tuyo. No sabrías fingirlo.  
–¿Piensas que no puedo ser romántica?  
–Pienso que tu forma de fingirte enamorada sería tan cálida y tan espontánea como un informe del departamento de contabilidad –contestó.  
–¿Cómo? ¿Insinúas que soy una especie de… pez? –preguntó la rubia, ofendida ladeando la cabeza.  
–Ni mucho menos; solo afirmo que estás acostumbrado a disimular tus emociones. En apariencia, eres la mujer más desapasionada del mundo – explicó ella–. No es que me parezca mal, pero…  
Emma se hartó. Caminó hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.  
Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo. Quizás, porque las afirmaciones de Regina la habían ofendido. Más porque desde que tenía memoria quería besarla. Quizás, porque la palabra «sexo», que había pronunciado varios minutos antes, seguía rondando su cabeza. Quizás, porque no podía apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos cafés. O quizás, porque la mera posibilidad de que se fuera sin volver a verla le volvía loca.  
Fuera por el motivo que fuera, perdió el control y se vio obligada a besarla. Y ya no podía parar. Para Regina fue una sorpresa absoluta. Jamás habría imaginado que Emma Swan la besaría. Y ahora estaba contra su pecho, rendida a unos labios maravillosos que la dejaban sin respiración.  
Emma le puso una mano en la mejilla y llevó la otra a su espalda, apretándola con tanta fuerza que podía sentir los botones de su camisa a través del algodón de su sudadera. Su beso fue completamente inesperado. Cuando cruzó la habitación y se acercó a ella, todo tensión y actitud decidida, Regina no imaginó que tuviera intención de besarla; no lo imaginó a pesar de que lo había soñado muchas veces a lo largo de los años.  
Pero se había equivocado con su jefa. A pesar de la perfección de su exterior, siempre había pensado que Emma Swan sería tan fría, tan contenida y tan desapasionada en cuestiones de amor como lo era en la sala de juntas de la empresa. No era verdad.  
Sus labios no se limitaban a besarla. La devoraban.  
Sintió su lengua en la boca, acariciándola, jugueteando con ella, instándola a dejarse llevar hasta que Regina pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acarició el cabello de la nuca. Fue un beso ardiente, interminable. Emma sabía levemente a chocolate en lugar de café y a la menta de su pasta dentífrica. Su contacto desató emociones que Regina desconocía. Y nada le parecía suficiente. No se cansaba de la rubia.  
Emma la hizo retroceder un paso y luego otro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontró contra la mesa del despacho. Y no dejó de besarla.  
Regina imaginó que tiraba todas las cosas de la mesa, la tumbaba encima y la tomaba allí mismo. La imagen se presentó en su mente de improviso, pero con toda claridad, como si hubiera estado allí durante años, esperando que un beso la liberara. Desesperadamente, intentó encontrar un motivo para no entregarse a la rubia, para contenerse. No lo encontró.  
Un segundo más tarde, Emma se apartó de ella y carraspeó. Regina echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo y se preguntó por qué se había detenido.  
Entonces, se acordó de los niños.  
La niña seguía donde la habían dejado, en el suelo.  
Emma se frotó la mandíbula, aparentemente desconcertada, y se alejó hasta quedarse al otro lado de la niña, que de repente parecía un campo minado entre los dos. –Bueno… –dijo ella, nerviosa–. Creo que ya hemos salido de dudas. Si tenemos que convencer a tu familia de que soy algo más que tu jefa, no nos costará demasiado.  
–No, no nos costará mucho –asintió ella–. Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí, Emma? ¿Solo me has besado para demostrar que los podemos engañar?  
La ojiverde se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir, o como explicarle lo que sentía al haberla besado por primera vez.  
–Yo…  
Regina se indignó.  
–¿Insinúas que solo ha sido eso? ¿Que he estado a punto de bajarme las bragas y que tú solo querías demostrar algo?  
Emma bajó la cabeza e imaginó la ropa interior de Regina en el suelo del despacho. Después, tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la cara.  
–No sé… me ha parecido lo más prudente.  
–¿Lo más prudente? –repitió ella, atónita–. Ha sido un error, Emma. Un error tan terrible que no tengo palabras para decir lo que pienso.  
–Bueno, a decir verdad…  
–No, no, no, espera un momento –la interrumpió–. Quiero conocer el terreno que piso, Emma. Si crees que tu oferta de matrimonio incluye el derecho a disfrutar de mi cuerpo, estás muy equivocada. Y por supuesto, tampoco tienes derecho a besarme sin deseo alguno, solo para demostrar algo.  
Emma quiso hablar para decirle sus sentimientos, pero ella se lo impidió de nuevo.  
–Pensándolo bien, no quiero que me beses de ninguna forma, ni con deseo ni sin deseo. Si nos vamos a casar, tendremos que establecer unas cuantas normas. Tendremos que… bueno, ya se me ocurrirá –sentenció, confusa.  
La rubia la miró y sonrió.  
–¿Has terminado?  
Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, pero su enfado desapareció enseguida. Emma no tenía la culpa de nada. La estaba tomando con ella porque su vida se había complicado terriblemente y se sentía atrapada.  
–Lo siento, Emma. Discúlpame. Estoy un poco alterada y…  
–No, tienes razón en lo de las normas –declaró con voz tensa–. Deberíamos mantener el sexo fuera de la ecuación. Pero besarte me ha parecido prudente porque tendremos que besarnos en algún momento.  
–¿Tú crees?  
–Por supuesto que sí.  
Ella se estremeció y se preguntó cuándo la besaría otra vez. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. Aunque fuera una mala idea.  
–Si quieres que tu familia se convenza de que estamos enamorados, tendremos que demostrarnos afecto –continuó la rubia, aunque por dentro se encontraba eufórica con la sola idea de volver a besarla.  
–Sí, claro, no lo había pensado, pero…  
Regina estaba muy confundida, y no era para menos; a fin de cuentas, había aceptado casarse con su jefa para engañar a su familia. Hasta cierto punto, era normal que no pensara con claridad. Pero le molestaba que la mente de Emma fuera más rápida que la suya, cuando comúnmente no era así.  
–Las personas que nos conocen bien serán los más difíciles de convencer. Por suerte, David y August están fuera y no volverán hasta dentro de unas semanas. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la idea y familiarizarnos con los personajes antes de que regresen.  
–¿August y David? ¿También les tenemos que mentir a ellos?  
Regina se quedó desconcertada. Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos de Emma de hace varios años.  
–Sí, también –respondió la rubia, mirándola a los ojos–. Si tu familia decide acudir a los tribunales, las cosas se pondrán feas. No quiero que se sientan obligados a mentir por nosotras.  
–Oh…  
Ella se sintió repentinamente débil y se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa. Tampoco lo había pensado, pero su jefa tenía razón. No podían esperar que David y August mintieran por ellos.  
Se apartó de la mesa y caminó hacia la rubia.  
–Es una locura, Emma. ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? La ojiverde volvió a sonreír.  
–Sí, estoy segura. Además, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrada a sacar el máximo beneficio posible de las situaciones más arriesgadas.  
Regina asintió.  
–Muy bien. Hagámoslo.  
Emma dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia su despacho a grandes zancadas. Volvía a ser la mujer pragmática y decisiva de siempre.  
–Primero, voy a escribirles a David y August para decirles que quiero hablar con ellos hoy mismo, por videoconferencia. Después, llamare a la jueza Mulán y le preguntare si puede casarnos el viernes que viene. Y por último, puedes anular o retrasar los compromisos que tú y yo tenemos para las dos próximas semanas.  
Regina se llevó una sorpresa.  
–¿Que los anule? ¿Y qué pasa con el contrato con los Midas?  
–Antes de la boda, adelantaremos todo el trabajo que podamos. Además, tendremos quince días de margen cuando volvamos a la empresa. No te preocupes por eso. Quizás andemos algo cortas de tiempo, pero saldrá bien.  
–¿Cuando volvamos? ¿Cuando volvamos de dónde? –preguntó. La rubia se detuvo y la miró sin dejar de sonreír.  
–De nuestra luna de miel, naturalmente.  
–¿Nuestra luna de miel?

–No te entusiasmes demasiado, Regina. Solo iremos a Storybrooke –respondió–. Si quieres que ganemos la guerra a tu familia, tenemos que pasar a la ofensiva. Tenemos que presentar batalla en su propio terreno.


	6. Chapter 5

**Es un pequeño maratón, estaré actualizando lo mas rápido posible. Recuerden nada de esto tiene fines de lucro más allá de la diversión de los lectores.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Emma la llamó para que fuera a la sala de juntas, Regina se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Killian Jones.

Jones había sido compañero de Emma, David y August en la universidad, aunque sus caminos se separaron cuando dejó la facultad de sus amigos y empezó a estudiar Derecho. Había hecho algunos trabajos para Swan Inc. antes de que la empresa estableciera un departamento legal, pero Regina solo lo sabía porque se lo habían contado; había sido antes de que empezara a trabajar allí.

Emma se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, de espaldas a la puerta, contemplando las vistas de New York. Jones estaba sentado a la mesa, con un montón de documentos. Al ver a Regina, alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

–Ah, ya has llegado. Excelente –dijo Emma–. Así podremos empezar. Regina arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Emma frunció el ceño y respondió, con una inseguridad impropia de ella:

–Le he pedido a Killian que prepare un acuerdo prematrimonial. No te preocupes por nada. Confío en su discreción.

–No estoy preocupada –respondió con sinceridad–. De hecho, creo que firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial es una idea fantástica.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Jones, aparentemente perplejo.

Killian asintió y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–Los contratos prematrimoniales no son mi especialidad. Cuando Emma me llamó por teléfono, le recomendé que contratara a un especialista, pero…

–Pero la Srta. Swan puede ser muy cabezota –lo interrumpió Regina.

–Iba a decir… «decidida» –puntualizó Jones, incómodo.

A la morena no le extrañó que el abogado pareciera desconcertado. Era evidente que Emma lo había presionado hasta salirse con la suya.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una palmadita en la mano para tranquilizarlo.

–No le des muchas vueltas, Killian. Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. Es un acuerdo absolutamente amistoso. – dijo la rubia decidida.

Emma se acercó a la mesa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando la miró, Regina se estremeció y tragó saliva. No podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera a punto de convertirse en su esposa.

–Bueno, vamos allá. Supongo que es un contrato estándar, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

Regina extendió un brazo para alcanzar los documentos, pero se dio cuenta de que los dos amigos se miraban de forma extraña.

–Es un contrato normal y corriente, ¿verdad? –insistió. Emma carraspeó.

–No te preocupes por eso –dijo Killian–. Los bienes que tengas o que hayas heredado antes del matrimonio, volverán a ser tuyos cuando os divorciéis.

Killian se ruborizó tanto que Regina supo que allí pasaba algo raro.

–Yo no he preguntado eso –declaró ella–. He preguntado si estamos hablando de un contrato prematrimonial normal y corriente.

Emma volvió a carraspear.

–Bueno, yo… no te preocupes –repitió Jones.

–Sí, he entendido que no debo preocuparme. Pero ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Tampoco tiene motivos para preocuparse?

–Claro que no –intervino Emma, no es que pensara divorciarse tan fácilmente de la mujer de la que se encontraba enamorada–. El contrato se ha redactado conforme a mis especificaciones. Yo estoy satisfecha.

Regina los miró con desconfianza.

–¿Podríais dejarme unos momentos?

Los dos amigos permanecieron inmóviles.

–Quiero echar un vistazo a ese contrato. A solas –continuó ella. Ni Killian ni Emma le hicieron caso.

–Tenéis dos opciones. Me podéis dejar unos minutos para que lo lea detenidamente o me podéis decir qué diablos está pasando aquí.

Jones miró a la rubia, que miró a su vez a Regina antes de asentir con expresión tensa.

El abogado alcanzó la copia de Regina, la abrió por la mitad y señaló un párrafo, que leyó a continuación.

–«En caso de separación, anulación o divorcio, se transferirán a Regina Elizabeth Mills los siguientes bienes prematrimoniales de Emma Sofía Swan: el valor correspondiente al cuarenta por ciento de todas las propiedades y cuentas bancarias que…».

Regina lo interrumpió, enfadada.

–¿Qué ridiculez es esa? ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad?

Killian alzó las manos, como rindiéndose.

–No ha sido cosa mía –aseguró.

–Pero has permitido que incluya esa cláusula. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – preguntó ella, asombrada–. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi futura esposa?

Jones salió de la habitación a toda prisa. A Regina no le extrañó. Podía salir mal parado del fuego cruzado.

–¿El cuarenta por ciento? ¿El cuarenta? Es una locura, Emma.

–Regina, yo…

–¡No me voy a quedar con el cuarenta por ciento de algo que no me pertenece! –exclamó, realmente molesta.

–Vamos a estar casados durante dos largos años. Para entonces, te lo habrás ganado –afirmó la rubia, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella suspiró.

–No, no lo quiero. Es tu dinero.

–Recuerda las leyes de New York, Regina. Si no firmas ese acuerdo prematrimonial, tendrás derecho a más del cincuenta por ciento de todas mis posesiones, además tendremos niños. De este modo, solo te quedarás con el cuarenta.

–Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Primero me haces un favor al ofrecerme matrimonio y ahora me ofreces tus bienes? Es absurdo, Srta. Swan además, no necesito tu dinero.

–Regina, sé exactamente lo que ganas. Y sé que no sería suficiente para ti y para los pequeños.

–Claro que lo sería. Hay muchas madres solteras que salen adelante con menos de lo que yo gano –le recordó.

–Puede que sea verdad, pero tú no estás obligada a ello.

–¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a dar todo ese dinero sin más? ¿Es que has olvidado nuestra conversación de ayer? ¿Has olvidado que soy una White? Confía en mí, Srta. Swan. No necesito tu patrimonio. Estaré bien.

La ojiverde sonrió con ironía.

–No, no he olvidado nuestra conversación de ayer; pero sé que puedes llegar a ser verdaderamente obstinada. Y sé que jamás pedirías dinero a tu familia. Si fueras de esa clase de personas, no te encontrarías en esta situación.

Regina no se lo pudo discutir. Era verdad.

–¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que firmara el acuerdo y aceptara el cuarenta por ciento de tu dinero, así como así?

–No, esperaba que firmaras los documentos sin leerlos –respondió la rubia.

Ella lo miró con pasmo.

–Aunque firmara esos documentos, no aceptaría tu dinero. Es inadmisible, Emma. Soy solamente tu empleada y sé lo que tienes. El cuarenta por ciento de tu dinero y de tus posesiones son varios millones de dólares… Lo siento, pero no lo puedo aceptar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Solo es una gota en el océano, Regina. Yo ni siquiera lo notaría.

–No, no es una gota en el océano; es una casi la mitad de toda el agua que contiene. Y eso son muchas gotas –puntualizó.

Regina respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada con la rubia.

–Mira, sé que siempre has sido arrogante y controladora, pero… Ella arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio.

–Pero esto es demasiado –continuó ella–. Cuando estemos casadas, serás algo más importante que mi jefe. Serás mi esposa. Y no voy a permitir que te empeñes en controlarlo todo. Aunque no sea un matrimonio de verdad.

–Regina, yo no pretendo…

–Claro que lo pretendes –lo interrumpió–. ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta? Si yo quisiera que otras personas controlen mi vida, si no aspirara a otra cosa que cruzarme de brazos y vivir del cuento, me habría quedado en Storybrooke. Pero me gusta trabajar. Quiero ser una mujer independiente. Detesto que los demás decidan por mí.

Emma la miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables. Regina sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y aguantó su mirada a duras penas. No podía dar marcha atrás. No podía dejarse intimidar.

Por fin, Emma dijo:

–Está bien, como quieras. Regina suspiró, aliviada.

–Pero hay algo más –siguió la rubia–. Algo que no sabes.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Si yo muero, los niños y tú se lo van a quedar todo.

–Emma…

–No. En eso no voy a ceder.

–Pero es absurdo… ¿qué pasaría con tu familia? Tienen mucho más derecho que yo a heredar tu fortuna –alegó ella.

Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron.

–Olvídate de mi familia. Si fallezco durante el matrimonio, parte de mi dinero pasará a varias organizaciones no gubernamentales. Eso ya está arreglado. Pero el resto será tuyo y solo tuyo –dijo.

Regina lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había tomado una decisión y que no la iba a cambiar.

–Está bien. En tal caso, te cuidaré mucho y me aseguraré de que tomes muchas vitaminas durante los dos años que dure nuestro matrimonio –declaró con humor.

Emma no debió de encontrarlo gracioso, porque ni siquiera sonrió.

–Como ya estamos de acuerdo, llamaré a Jones y le diré que puede volver y seguir defendiendo los intereses de su cliente –añadió ella.

Regina casi había llegado a la puerta cuando le dijo unas palabras a Emma.

–No quiero que te enamores de mí. La rubia se giró, atónita.

–¿Cómo?

Emma la miraba con una expresión tan sombría que casi le pareció cómica.

–Si vamos a estar juntos uno o dos años, no quiero que… no quiero que imagines que te has enamorado de mí –se corrigió.

Emma estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Porque eres tan encantadora y tan carismática que no seré capaz de estar constantemente a tu lado sin enamorarme de ti? –preguntó con ironía la rubia, manteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos enterrados.

Como Regina seguía en silencio pronto añadió:

–¿Por qué me das dinero? ¿Me ofreces varios millones de dólares para que creas que por tu dinero tienes derecho a mí?

La rubia sonrió, pero sin humor alguno.

–Tú no podrías entender mis sentimientos Regina.

–Pues no Srta. Swan. Tú ni siquiera crees en el amor. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Te equivocas; por supuesto que creo en el amor. Y sé que sus resultados pueden ser catastróficos… Precisamente por eso, quizá tengas razón y es mejor no engañarnos y creamos estar enamoradas.

Regina conocía bien a Emma y sabía que no lo decía por arrogancia; estaba sinceramente preocupado por ella. Atrapada entre la necesidad de tranquilizarla y la necesidad de afirmar que no tenía ni la menor intención de enamorarse.

La rubia se decidió por lanzar el único contraataque que le vino a la cabeza: – Entonces, espero que tú tampoco te enamores de mí. Apareciéndole en el rostro una sonrisa con un destello de sarcasmo.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que te crees a salvo de esa posibilidad? –preguntó la ojiverde, ofendida–. Pues, para que lo sepas, soy una mujer adorable. Una mujer guapa y con carácter de la que se han enamorado hombres y mujeres de todo estatus social.

–No lo dudo. Dijo Regina arqueando una ceja.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–En absoluto.

Regina era sincera. Emma le parecía inteligente, en ocasiones divertida e inmensamente atractiva. Estaba segura de que la buscaban como una compañera y quizás para formar una familia e incluso hacían cola por ganarse el amor de una mujer como ella. Pero Regina no iba a ser una de esas personas.

–Solo te pido que no olvides por qué me voy a casar contigo –continuó Regina–. No quiero una relación Emma. No te engañes.

Ella la miró a los ojos.

La expresión de Emma se volvió muy seria. Regina pensó que estaba más guapa que nunca. Su piel clara y sus ojos que se veían azules, de un tono oscuro que parecía verde, parecían brillar. Durante unos segundos, perdió el hilo de la conversación que mantenían. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para retomarlo e insistir en su objetivo: recordarle a su jefa que ella no era una damisela en apuros que necesitaba recate, que se iba a casar porque lo encontraba conveniente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia dijo–También tengo motivos para hacer este matrimonio, no eres la única que saldrá beneficiada–respondió–. Tu me vas servir para mis objetivos, no me idealices.

Ella miró a Emma con extrañeza.

–Si no quieres que te idealice, ¿por qué has intentado que me quede con una parte de tu fortuna? –alegó–. Discúlpame, Srta. Swan, pero me reservo el derecho de pensar que no eres la canalla que finges ser.

–Créeme cuando te digo que lo hago por interés. Swan Inc. necesita que te quedes en New York… si casarme contigo es la única forma de conseguirlo, nuestro matrimonio es lo mejor para la empresa. No tengo más motivación que esa.

Regina asintió.

–Bueno, si te empeñas en parecer tan despiadada, procuraré recordármelo a menudo. ¿Te parece bien que sigamos con el acuerdo prematrimonial? Se me ha ocurrido una solución perfecta para nuestro problema al respecto. En el acuerdo se dice que me concederás el cuarenta por ciento de tus bienes cuando nos divorciemos, ¿verdad?

Emma asintió.

–Entonces, añadiremos una cláusula: que yo te lo devolveré todo a continuación.

–Regina…

–Oh, vamos, es lo justo. Las dos tendremos exactamente lo que teníamos antes de casarnos.

Emma suspiró. No era lo que pretendía. No se parecía nada en absoluto. Pero empezaba a entender que, en lo tocante a Regina Mills, tendría que acostumbrarse a no salirse siempre con la suya.

Regina caminó hacia la puerta; pero se detuvo, frunció el ceño y dijo:

–Emma, si fueras realmente la mujer fría y egoísta que te gusta aparentar, no me habrías ayudado a conservar la custodia de mis sobrinos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nada me pertenece, es todo con fines de lucro, continuamos con el maratón.**

Regina no tuvo ni un minuto libre durante los días siguientes. Se sentía como si su vida avanzara a toda máquina y ella caminara a paso de tortuga; se sentía como se había sentido desde que se convirtió en tutora de Henry y Robyn. Afortunadamente, sus preocupaciones empezaban a desaparecer. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía que volver a Storybrooke. Pero su matrimonio con Emma Swan había añadido agitaciones nuevas a su existencia.

Emma adelantó trabajo en lo tocante al contrato con el gobierno e incluso delegó aspectos que normalmente habría asumido. David y Mary regresaron poco después con su hijo, Neal. August y Lily llegaron unos días más tarde, tras haber acortado su luna de miel. Regina se sentía culpable por los recién casados, pero Lily alegó que diecisiete días en un paraíso tropical era una luna de miel más que suficiente y que no quería perderse su boda por nada del mundo.

El domingo antes de la boda, Regina estaba viendo la televisión, medio dormida. Emma la había convencido para que se mudara a su casa con el argumento de que nadie creería que estaban enamorados si no vivían juntos. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Regina, que estaba agotada, tardó un poco en levantarse. Cuando por fin abrió, se encontró con Mary y Lily. Regina no conocía mucho a Lily, pero no necesitaba conocerla demasiado para darse cuenta de que la miraba con preocupación. Los acontecimientos de los días anteriores y el cuidado de los niños la habían mantenido tan ocupada que prácticamente no había pegado ojo. Y por lo visto, Lily lo notó.

–¡Traemos comida! –exclamó Lily, que le dio una caja–. Nuestro avión aterrizó en New York esta mañana, pero he tenido tiempo de preparar algo.

La caja tenía el logotipo de un dragón, el restaurante de Lily, famoso por sus rosquillas de chocolate negro. A Regina se le hizo la boca agua, aunque si alguien preguntaba lo negaría hasta su tumba.

–Como estás demasiado cansada para invitarnos, decidimos venir a verte y traerte algo de comer –explicó Mary–. Anda, siéntate y disfruta de las rosquillas… entre tanto, yo me encargaré de cuidar a Henry quien se encontraba desierto.

Regina asintió y dejó que se encargara del niño.

Mary Margaret Nolan no parecía tener ni un gramo de sentimiento maternal en el cuerpo; era una refinada y rica heredera que se había convertido en diseñadora de joyas y que había vivido en Nueva York hasta que se enamoró primero y se casó después con David. Pero a pesar de ello, acunó a Henry con una habilidad que sorprendió a Regina. Era tan elegante que no perdía el glamour ni con un bebé.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron. Regina dio un bocado a una rosquilla.

–No sé por qué habéis venido –declaró luego de tragar un trozo–, pero ya no me importa. Podéis apuntarme con una pistola, robarme o secuestrar a los niños. Haced lo que queráis, pero dejen las rosquillas aquí, por favor. Estoy hambrienta.

Mary sonrió y dijo:

–Tienes cara de estar agotada… la morena solamente asintió.

–¿No has dormido esta noche? –intervino Lily.

–Sí, bueno… he dormido un par de horas. No sabía que cuidar a dos bebes fuera un trabajo tan extenuante.

–¿Extenuante? Es terrible –dijo Mary mientras dejaba al pequeño en la cuna–. Pero en tu caso es peor. Al menos, yo tuve siete meses para acostumbrarme a la idea.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta estar seguras de que Henry se había quedado dormido. Entonces, Lily se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió al cabo de un rato con una taza de café.

–Te lo he servido con leche y azúcar. Espero que te guste así.

–Sí, gracias.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Mary–. ¿Quieres que te preparemos algo de comer? Yo no soy precisamente una gran cocinera, pero Lily es como McGyver… es capaz de ofrecer un festín en una cocina con los armarios y el frigorífico vacío.

Regina no lo dudó ni por un momento, pero dijo:

–No, prefiero comerme otra rosquilla.

–¿Estás segura? Podría preparar una tortilla en un momento. O prepararte un sándwich tan rico que llorarías de placer –declaró Lily.

–No, gracias.

–Deberías aceptar el sándwich –insistió Mary–. Los hace increíblemente bien.

–No, en serio… pero ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que intentáis alimentarme por motivos ocultos?

Mary y Lily se miraron. Regina arqueó una ceja.

–Vamos, diganmelo de una vez.

Lily se ruborizó y Mary apartó la mirada.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Regina–. Se comportan como si tuvieran una mala noticia y no me la quieren dar.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y se mantuvo en silencio. Mary la miró con exasperación, suspiró y dijo:

–Estamos preocupadas con Emma.

–¿Preocupadas?

–No sé qué hay entre vosotros, pero es obvio que está relacionado con los niños.

Regina abrió la boca para protestar, pero Mary siguió hablando.

Regina abrió la boca para protestar, pero Mary siguió hablando.

–Emma no quiere hablar de ello y supongo que tú tampoco querrás. Pero no somos tontas. Veinticuatro horas antes de que Emma y tú anunciarais vuestro matrimonio, hablaste con David y le dijiste por qué ibas a dejar el trabajo. Puede que me equivoque, pero yo diría que se han organizado todo para que tu familia crea que son una pareja de enamoradas y tú te puedas quedar con los niños.

Regina no lo negó.

–Pero no te preocupes –insistió Mary–, no vamos a hacer nada para impedirlo.

–De hecho, estamos dispuestas a colaborar –intervino Lily–. Cuenta con nosotras para cualquier cosa que necesites.

–Pero ten cuidado, Regina. Recuerda que vuestro matrimonio no es real – añadió Mary.

Regina recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Emma antes de firmar el acuerdo prematrimonial. Por lo visto, ella no era la única que tenía miedo de que perdiera el norte y se enamoraran. Las miró, sonrió con debilidad y fue tan sincera como pudo.

–Admito que Emma es una gran mujer. Siempre me lo ha parecido. Pero conozco su historial con las mujeres, quizás mejor que ustedes, y sé que no está a mi alcance. No voy a cometer el error de enamorarme de ella.

Lily y Mary se miraron con nerviosismo.

–¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Mary carraspeó antes de responder

Regina se quedó anonadada.

–¿Les preocupa Emma? ¿Creen que podría enamorarse de mí? Lily asintió.

–Esto es increíble… –dijo Regina, sin salir de su asombro.

–Bueno, también nos preocupa que ella te rompa el corazón… Pero tú eres una mujer inteligente y muy práctica –se justificó Mary–. Estamos seguras de que sabrás cuidar de ti misma.

–¿Y tienen miedo de que la brillante, analítica y poderosa Emma Swan se enamore de mí? –preguntó Regina, que no sabía si reír o llorar.

–Sí. Francamente, sí –declaró Lily.

–¿Están hablando en serio? Las dos asintieron.

–Sé que Emma parece… –empezó a decir Lily.

–¿Implacable? ¿Fría? –dijo Mary.

–¿Quieres dejarme hablar, Mary? –protestó Lily–. Como iba diciendo, sé que Emma parece…

–Una canalla insensible –la interrumpió Regina.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó Mary.

–Pues no lo es –afirmó Lily–. No olvidéis que lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que vosotras.

–Oh, vamos, aunque crecieras en la misma ciudad que David, August y Emma, eres mucho más joven que ella –le recordó Mary–. Ni siquiera fueron juntas al colegio.

–Pero coincidíamos mucho y la he visto enamorada. Recuerdo que en mi último año de instituto estaba tan colada por una chica que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella.

–¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó Regina, interesada. Lily dudó.

–No creo recordar que se llamaba… No era de Boston como nosotros. La conoció cuando hacia su servicio comunitario.

–¿Y estuvieron saliendo?

–No lo sé, pero Emma se empeñó en que iba a conquistarla y fue tan romántica como lo puede ser alguien de su edad. Buscaba que flores podría regalarle, dulces, de todo.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta. Jamás habría imaginado que Emma pudiera ser una persona romántica.

–En cierta ocasión, Emma la escucho hablar con su hermana sobre que siempre le compraba la tarta de cumpleaños en la misma pastelería –continuó Lily–. Como la niña era de otro sitio, Emma se tomó la molestia de ir a hasta su lugar de origen y comprarle la tarta allí. ¿No les parece increíble? De seguro la abrumó con todo tipo de detalles…

–Como tú con August –ironizó Mary.

–Sí, bueno, es posible que lo persiguiera un poco. Pero estaba enamorada de él. Y al final, entró en razón.

–Y que lo digas –bromeó Mary, que le pegó un codazo suave.

–¿Y qué pasó al final? –preguntó Regina–. ¿Por qué se separaron?

–Esa es la cuestión. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que llegaran a nada. Solo sé que ella se marchó y volvió con su madre pocos días antes de su cumpleaños. Emma se quedó…

–¿Destrozada?

Lily frunció el ceño y respondió:

–Emma no volvió a ser la misma de antes. Pero sé que esa joven romántica sigue ahí, encerrada en su corazón. Sé hasta qué punto puede amar.

Lily y Mary se miraron otra vez. Regina sintió una punzada en el pecho que reconoció al instante. Sentía envidia de esa chica.

Se levantó, les ofreció una sonrisa forzada y dijo:

–No creo que tengáis motivos para preocuparse. Emma no está enamorada de mí; estoy segura de ello. Pueden volver a casa y descansar tranquilas… les prometo que no voy a aplastar su corazoncito con los tacones de mis botas.

Mary también se levantó.

–No estamos diciendo que tú no nos preocupes, Regina. Pero ¿qué pasa con los niños?

–¿Con los niños?

–¿Nunca te has fijado en cómo se pone Emma cuando está con Neal? Regina asintió.

–Claro que me he fijado. Es encantadora con los niños.

–Efectivamente –dijo Mary–. Los niños le encantan. Le gustan tanto que nos está presionando para que tengamos otro.

–Y si te casas con ella para engañar a tu familia –intervino Lily– y ella se encariña con esas preciosidades de bebes, ¿qué crees que pasará cuando se divorcien?

–Bueno, yo…

Regina no lo había pensado. No se había planteado esa posibilidad. Y tuvo la sensación de que las cosas se estaban complicando por momentos.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Mary.

–Solo puedo decir que, si realmente se encariña con ellos, no pondré objeción alguna a que los siga viendo –contestó–. A todos los efectos, será la otra figura paterna de los niños. Del mismo modo en que yo seré su madre.

Imaginar a Emma como madre de Henry y Robyn se le hacía muy extraño; pero Regina sabía que Lily y Mary tenían razón. Emma le estaba haciendo un favor enorme al casarse con ella. Y ella no haría nada que pudiera herir sus sentimientos.

–En tal caso, supongo que solo queda una cosa por hacer –declaró Mary.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Regina. Lily sonrió.

–Darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia.


	8. Chapter 7

**Nada me pertenece más que mi vida, continuare actualizando lo más rápido que pueda cualquie comentario soy todo oídos. La historia no tiene fines de lucro más allá que la diversión del lector.**

La boda se desarrolló con la precisión de una maniobra militar bien planeada. Y no fue mucho más romántica. Consistió en una ceremonia íntima, en los juzgados del centro de New York, y fue tan rápida que Lily y August casi se arrepintieron de haber interrumpido su luna de miel en para estar presentes. Además, Emma no quiso perder el control con Regina; a fin de cuentas, aún recordaba la pasión desenfrenada del beso que se habían dado en la oficina. Y cuando llegó el momento de besar a la novia, lo limitó a una caricia tan leve que nadie las habría creído enamoradas. Pero curiosamente, nadie pareció sorprendido.

Por la noche, antes de ir al piso de Emma, se dirigieron al domicilio de Regina y recogieron el resto de sus pertenencias y las escasas posesiones de los niños. Regina había considerado la posibilidad de dejar definitivamente el apartamento, pero había pagado varios meses por adelantado y decidió quedarse con él hasta la finalización del contrato.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Emma, descubrieron que Lily les había preparado la cena y que la había dejado en el horno para que no se enfriara.

Emma se quedó en la entrada de la cocina, mirando el lugar con el corazón en un puño. Lily se había molestado en poner la mesa y la había decorado con unas velas. Incluso había puesto una botella de champán en la cubitera.

Regina carraspeó y apoyó a Henry en la cintura, mientras Emma cargaba a Robyn.

–Creo que voy a… creo que voy a guardar mis cosas –declaró con nerviosismo–. Sinceramente, no tengo hambre.

Antes de que Emma pudiera hablar, ella alcanzó una de sus maletas, giró en redondo y se marchó. La rubia pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, porque ninguna de los dos estaba preparada para afrontar una cena íntima en ese momento.

Tres horas después, Regina seguía sin bajar. Emma se sentó a la mesa, abrió su ordenador portátil e intentó comer un poco, pero no pudo. Así no se imaginaba su boda con el amor de su vida. Volvió a cerrar el ordenador y fue en busca de su flamante esposa, a quien encontró en la habitación que habían dispuesto para la niña.

Se detuvo en la entrada, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la miró.

Regina, que estaba sentada en la mecedora, se había quitado el vestido de novia y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta con cuello en uve. Robyn se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Emma carraspeó para avisar de su presencia. Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–Acabo de llegar.

Regina miró a la pequeña y dijo:

–Debería dejarla en la cuna, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo. Si se vuelve a despertar…

–Si se despierta, yo me encargaré de ella y tú podrás dormir un rato –dijo Emma–. Pero antes, deberías comer un poco.

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no voy a permitir que cuides a los niños. No sería justo. Ya me has hecho un gran favor al casarte conmigo… no puedo pedirte nada más.

Emma sonrió para sus adentros. La voz de Regina había sonado tensa, como si le estuviera acusando de algo.

–Puede que no, pero ahora estamos casados –alegó ella–. Además, yo estoy mucho más descansada que tú… una noche en vela no me haría ningún daño. A ti, en cambio, te dejaría destrozada.

–¿Y si se despierta y hay que darle el biberón?

–Se lo daré.

Regina la miró con escepticismo.

–Los biberones están abajo. Solo tienes que…

–Te he visto prepararlos muchas veces. No te preocupes por eso.

–Pero…

–Regina, ¿debo recordarte que tengo ya un sobrino? Ni Robyn, ni Henry serán los primeros bebes que cuide.

–Bueno, dicho así…

Ella se levantó, se inclinó sobre la cuna y dejó a la niña. Mientras se alejaba, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, el suelo crujió bajo sus pies. Pero afortunadamente, los niños siguieron dormida como un tronco. Tras salir de la habitación, Regina encendió el transmisor del monitor de los pequeños, como si tuviera miedo de que se despertara y empezara a llorar en cualquier instante. Al verla, Emma rio.

–Vas a estar en la habitación contigua. Si empezara a llorar, la oirías incluso sin el transmisor –alegó la rubia–. Anda, dame eso y despreocúpate… tienes que dormir.

Emma le quitó el transmisor.

–No me importa quedarme con ellos. Lo digo en serio –insistió Regina.

–Sé que lo dices en serio, pero vas a dormir de todas formas. Y esto no es negociable –declaró la rubia de manera rotunda.

Ella sonrió.

–Está bien, está bien… supongo que te conozco lo suficiente como para reconocer tu tono de jefa que no admite discusión.

–¿Yo tengo ese tono? –preguntó Emma. Ella rio suavemente.

–Por supuesto que sí. Lo sabes de sobra. Pero insisto en que esto es innecesario.

Emma suspiró.

–Por favor, Regina, ahórrame otra discusión sobre los motivos de nuestro matrimonio…

Ella dio un paso hacia la rubia y se detuvo.

–No me refería a los motivos de nuestro matrimonio, sino al resto de las cosas. Te has molestado en vaciar una habitación para los niños, en que la pinten, en que la decoren, en comprar la cuna y hasta en poner una mecedora. Es…

–No es nada.

Regina arqueó una de sus bellas cejas.

–Pues será una nada como la de tu cuarenta por ciento –ironizó–, porque es evidente que te has gastado un dineral en la decoración.

–No es para tanto, Regina. Mary me comentó que tan solo tenías un carrito de bebé y decidí echarte una mano.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

–Claro, como eres el experto en bebés…

Emma la miró y no pudo creer que aquella fuera su noche de bodas. Si no hubiera habido unos bebes de por medio, podría haberse acercado a ella y haberle quitado el jersey; podría haberle desabrochado el sostén y haberla desnudado.

Pero pensó que, por otra parte, si no hubiera habido esos bebes, la morena no tendría razones para estar con ella, que tampoco se habrían casado y por tanto no habrían tenido una noche de bodas.

De repente, la morena alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

–Gracias por ser tan buena con nosotras.

La mente de Emma dejó de funcionar durante un segundo. Olvidó que tocar a Regina era una mala idea, después de todo la ojimarrón no la quería. Pero sabía que la deseaba; y no solo en la cama, sino así, acariciándola y mirándola como si ella fuera una mujer decente que merecía el afecto de una mujer como ella.

La tentación fue tan intensa que le agarró la mano y se la apartó. Después, dio un paso atrás y ordenó:

–Deberías acostarte. Tienes mucho sueño atrasado. Ella asintió.

–Por supuesto, jefa.

Regina estaba segura de que no podría dormir. Estaba segura de que pasaría la noche en vela, atenta a cualquier ruido procedente del dormitorio de los niños. Pero se equivocó. En lugar de otra larga noche de preocupación, se quedó profundamente dormida y no despertó hasta diez horas más tarde, con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y sintiéndose más descansada que en muchos días.

Sin embargo, su relajación duró poco. Diez horas eran muchas horas. Robyn que aún es un bebé pequeño se habría despertado varias veces y no la habría encontrado con ella, mientras que Henry tendría hambre.

Angustiada, se levantó de la cama, salió al pasillo y entró en la habitación de los pequeños. Cuando vio que la cuna estaba vacía, su corazón se aceleró, en la cama tampoco se encontraba Henry.

–Buenos días…

Regina dio media vuelta y vio que Emma estaba sentado en la mecedora, dando el biberón a Robyn.

–Está contigo –dijo ella, aliviada–. Robyn está bien…

Emma sonrió y admiró la camiseta minúscula y los pantalones cortos que Regina se había puesto para dormir.

–Pues claro que está bien. ¿Creías que le había pasado algo malo?, Henry se encuentra por allá jugando con los trenes.

Regina se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se tiró de la camiseta hacia abajo. Era tan corta que estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada para comprobar que tapaba todo lo que tenía que tapar. Pero se contuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

–No lo sé. Ten en cuenta que es la primera vez, desde que estoy con ellos, que no me despierto con sus gritos –le confesó–. He sentido tanto miedo al ver la cuna vacía que casi me da un infarto.

La rubia volvió a sonreír.

–Sí, ya me había dado cuenta.

Durante unos segundos, ella se quedó extasiada con la expresión de Emma. En la oficina tenía dos tipos de sonrisa: la encantadora, que siempre dedicaba a los clientes, y la sonrisa de lobo. Ninguna de las dos llegaba nunca a sus ojos. Ninguna resultaba cálida. Eran simples estratagemas.

Pero aquella sonrisa era real y profundamente amable.

–Los niños y yo llevamos varias horas despiertos –continuó ella.

–Oh, lo siento…

–No te disculpes. Te habría despertado si hubiera surgido algún problema, pero no ha pasado nada.

Regina arqueó una ceja, atónita. Con Robyn siempre surgía algún problema. Era muy protestona y quería que la tuvieran en brazos todo el tiempo. De hecho, rompía a llorar en cuanto la dejaba en la cuna, mientras que Henry por otro lado era super tranquilo.

–¿Que no ha pasado nada?

–No, nada en absoluto –insistió ella–. Nos despertamos hace un par de horas y le di el biberón de la mañana. Después, la senté en mis piernas y se quedó tranquila mientras yo recogía el correo electrónico. Babeó un poco el sillón de mi despacho, pero afortunadamente es de plástico… ¿verdad, Robyn? Mientras que Henry seguía dormido de hecho el pequeño chico duerme tanto como su tía Gina.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja, aumentando el desconcierto de Regina. Era increíble. El comportamiento de Robyn cambiaba radicalmente cuando estaba con ella.

Al ver su cara, Emma preguntó:

–¿Ocurre algo?

–No, no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque pareces… no sé, como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

–No, qué va, me siento muy bien –respondió a toda prisa–. Será que tengo hambre… sí, definitivamente tengo hambre.

–En tal caso, ¿por qué no te vistes y bajas a desayunar? No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien.

Regina miró a Robyn sin poder creer lo que veía. Le había dedicado casi todo su tiempo durante las semanas anteriores; había cambiado de forma de vivir, se había casado y estaba dispuesta a entablar una batalla legal con su propia familia. Pero esa pequeña niña nunca se había portado tan bien con ella como se portaba con Emma. Parecía el bebé más feliz del mundo. Tan feliz, que sintió envidia.

–Ojalá estuviera tan tranquila conmigo como lo está contigo…

–¿Por qué dices eso? Regina suspiró.

–Robyn siempre se porta mal conmigo. Es como si… no sé, es como si me quisiera decir que no tengo lo que hay que tener para ser madre –confesó.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Emma, ella seguía sonriendo. Pero el humor había desaparecido de sus ojos.

–Le das demasiada importancia, Regina. El instinto maternal no es lo más importante con los niños; eso solo es el cinco por ciento del problema, por así decirlo… el noventa y cinco por ciento restante es simple y pura cuestión de experiencia –explicó ella–. Pero tienes que recordar que son muy intuitivos. Por ejemplo, si estás nerviosa, ella notará tu nerviosismo y se pondrá nerviosa a su vez. Te puedo asegurar que tu relación con Henry es por todo lo contrario de lo más tranquila, ve el niño se te arrimo en cuanto entraste a la habitación.

Emma dejó de dar el biberón a Robyn. Después, la apoyó contra su cuerpo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y logró que eructara para soltar los gases. La niña estaba tan tranquila que ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? Nunca consigo que eructe.

–Es lo que te acabo de decir. Experiencia, simple experiencia. Si te ha complicado las cosas, no es porque seas una mala madre, sino porque todavía no conoces todos los trucos. Además, su vida ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Claro que sí. Dale tiempo. Y sobre todo, concédete un poco de tiempo a ti misma –le recomendó–. Dios mío, empiezo a hablar como una psicóloga barata…

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie en la oficina.

–Gracias.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Y súbitamente, la morena le preguntó:

–¿Por qué no eres madre?

La rubia arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

–No te sorprendas tanto –continuó la ojimarrón–. Lo digo porque eres muy buena con los niños…

–Oh, vamos, nunca sería una buena madre. Ni siquiera consigo que August limpie su parte del despacho –afirmó.

–Estoy hablando en serio, Emma.

–Y yo también.

–¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta? Esta vez fue Emma quien suspiró.

–No soy madre porque nunca he sentido el deseo de serlo –respondió al fin–. Bueno… creo que nuestra pequeña dormirá plácidamente durante un par de horas. Deberías aprovechar la ocasión para desayunar.

–Gracias. Lo haré, ven Henry ¿quieres cereal? A lo que el niño solamente asintió

Regina se marchó sin mirar atrás, pero siguió pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido. Emma no sentía el deseo de ser madre. Y, sin embargo, se había casado con ella y había asumido una responsabilidad con estos pequeños que nadie le había pedido. Llego a la cocina y se preparo unos huevos mientras que a Henry le daba su cereal, escucho la ducha y se imagino a su esposa bañándose, con solamente pensarlo se ponía roja, por lo que mejor se puso a comer, luego de eso llevo a Henry a cambiar porque se había mojado con la leche, mientras lo cambiaba pensó en que aún faltaba una semana para que se marcharan a Storybrooke; tiempo más que suficiente para que se acostumbraran la una a la otra y establecieran una rutina. Dedicarían un fin de semana a convencer a su familia de que eran una familia perfecta y, a continuación, regresarían a New York y volverían a la normalidad. O por lo menos, a la normalidad que tenían desde que se habían casado.

Por fin, salió de la habitación y dejo a Henry en el cuarto dormitando viendo una caricatura de trenes. Todavía estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando oyó voces procedentes de la cocina y su corazón se aceleró. Regina no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Pensó que seguramente sería Lily o Mary o, tal vez, algún vecino. Sin embargo, su instinto le decía otra cosa.

Y su instinto acertaba. Como tuvo ocasión de comprobar al distinguir una voz de acento inequívocamente de Storybrooke:

–Habríamos venido antes de haber sabido que te ibas a casar.

Regina cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó contener su pánico. Después, respiró hondo y entró en la cocina.

Para enfrentarse a su familia.


	9. Chapter 8

**Nada me pertenece, esto no tiene fines de lucro más allá de la diversión, y a los que preguntan si es una adaptación se podría decir que sí, aunque también tiene muchos toques de mi autoría. **

Emma llevaba toda su vida rodando por diferentes ciudades, de modo que estaba acostumbrada a los percances. Hacía tiempo que les había perdido el miedo; pero no podía decir lo mismo de catástrofes como los tornados, los huracanes y los maremotos. En su opinión, cualquier cosa que pudiera devastar la Tierra merecía una buena dosis de respeto. Y la familia de Regina encajaba en esa categoría.

Alrededor de diez minutos después de que Regina entrara en la habitación para cambiar al niño, su familia llamó a la puerta y entró en la casa entre apretones de manos feroces, palmadas terribles en la espalda y abrazos que habrían dejado sin respiración a cualquiera. Fue realmente excesivo, sobre todo porque no supo quiénes eran hasta que reconoció a Cora, la madre de Regina, a la que había visto alguna vez en las noticias.

En cuestión de segundos, se vio atrapado entre Cora y Henry, los padres de Regina, y una morena llamada Ruby, junto con la hermana de Cora, Anna llevaban a Granny del brazo. Se acababa de recuperar de la palmada de la joven pelinegra con rayos rojos, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Granny. Regina había descrito de tal modo a su abuela que esperaba que fuera una mujer de armas tomar; pero resultó ser una anciana regordeta, aunque con una mirada llena de carácter.

Granny la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

–Bueno, al menos es real.

–¿Es que lo dudaba? –preguntó Emma.

Ella alzó la barbilla, aparentemente indignada.

–Francamente, sí. No me habría extrañado que Regina se inventara una esposa solamente para desafiarme –declaró Cora.

–Pues le aseguro que soy real, señora.

–¿En serio? Ahora solo necesito saber si, además de ser real, también será una buena madre para mis bisnietos –Declaro la viuda.

La mujer lo miró con detenimiento, asintió y añadió:

–Siempre he desconfiado de las personas extraordinariamente guapas. Pero a Regina le ocurre lo mismo, así que debo suponer que usted es algo más que una mujer guapa.

Emma sonrió con ironía. –Eso espero, señora.

Regina apareció alrededor de treinta minutos después con Henry. Al ver su expresión de angustia, Emma supo que había oído a sus familiares antes de llegar a la cocina. El encuentro resultó más afectuoso de lo que Emma habría imaginado; se saludaron de forma efusiva, e incluso se derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría. Pero Regina no quitó ojo a Henry, que estaba en brazos de su madre. La miraba como si tuviera miedo de que Cora se fugara con él.

–¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? –preguntó.

Su madre respondió con voz exageradamente acaramelada.

–Oh, cariño… siento no haber estado en tu boda. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, habríamos llegado en menos de lo que canta un gallo. No puedo creer que me haya perdido la boda de la única hija que me queda. Es terrible.

–Se los avisé con una semana de antelación. Si hubierais querido asistir, habrían venido –le recordó Regina.

–Pero tu madre tenía el avión privado en Washington D.C. y tuvimos que esperar –se justificó su tía Anna.

–Ah, me alegra saber que la idea de volar con una aerolínea comercial les resulta más repugnante que la perspectiva de perderse mi boda tiá.

–Deberías ser más respetuosa jovencita –intervino Granny.

–¿Y qué pasará si no lo soy? ¿Me quitarás la paga semanal? –ironizó Regina–. Mi querida madre ha faltado a casi todos los actos importantes de mi vida. Y cuando se presenta, se presenta para criticarme.

–Regina… –empezó su madre.

Granny carraspeó y Cora y Regina quedaron en silencio.

–Aunque solo sea por la memoria de nuestra Zelena, les ruego que dejes a un lado sus diferencias –declaró la abuela–. Dejemos todo eso para otro momento. El vuelo ha sido muy largo y me gustaría refrescarme y descansar un poco antes de comer. Supongo que los dormitorios están en el piso de arriba, ¿verdad?

Emma asintió.

–En efecto.

–En tal caso, echaré una siestecita en el despacho que acabo de ver junto al vestíbulo. Las escaleras no me sientan bien… Cora, encárgate de que me instalen una cama para que pueda dormir esta noche. Entre tanto, descansaré en el sofá.

Emma se quedó asombrado al ver que Cora, una senadora de los Estados Unidos, seguía a su madre como si fuera un perrito faldero. Segundos después, Ruby salió de la casa para pedirle al chófer que les llevara el equipaje y el papá de Regina subió al dormitorio de los niños, llevando se a Henry para familiarizarse con las cosas de los pequeños, según dijo.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Regina preguntó:

–¿Por qué no me has avisado cuando han llegado?

–Porque supuse que te estarías vistiendo. Les dije que bajarías enseguida. Regina ladeó la cabeza y la miró como si Emma fuera una forma de vida desconocida para ella.

–No lo puedo creer. Te has quedado con ellos y les has hecho frente. Regina la miró con asombro.

–Por supuesto. Es lo que la gente hace en estos casos, ¿no? mencionó la rubia riendo.

–No. La gente no suele hacer eso con mi familia.

–¿Por qué no?

–Cuando era más joven, salí con un chico que no fumaba, que era vegetariano convencido y que dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a la causa de los ecologistas. Media hora después de conocer a mi familia, estaba comiendo carne y fumando puros en el porche con mi padre –contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Y una semana después, aceptó el trabajo que mi madre le ofreció.

–Ese tipo era un idiota –comentó Emma con un deje de celos en su voz, que la morena no notó.

–No, era inteligente. Por lo que sé, ahora es uno de los directivos más importantes del departamento de marketing de White Oil. Y mi padre nunca asciende a nadie que no se lo merezca.

Regina se había quedado tan cabizbaja que Emma se acercó, le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

–No dudo que tuviera talento para los negocios, pero era un idiota –insistió ella.

La ojimarrón sonrió.

–Gracias, Emma. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

–No hay de qué.

–¿Que no hay de qué? Eso es lo que dices ahora… todavía no sabes en lo que te has metido. ¿Te sorprende que mi familia haya aparecido de repente? ¿Te sorprende que se hayan presentado sin invitación y que mi abuela se haya quedado con tu despacho? Pues es solo el principio. Será mucho peor.

–Lo sé perfectamente, Regina. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Lo supe en cuanto abrí la puerta y los vi.

–¿En serio?

–Claro.

–No lo había imaginado… la mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta –dijo, confusa.

–Deberías tener más confianza en mí.

–Solo pretendo que estés sobre aviso. Mi madre y la tía Anna serán encantadoras contigo. Cuando creas que solo son un par de ancianas agradables y bajes la guardia, intentarán manipularte. Y si no lo consiguen, intentarán aplastarte.

Emma asintió.

–Bueno, ya me has avisado. Aunque es evidente que su presencia en mi casa es una demostración de poder. Creen que llevan las de ganar porque han elegido el momento y el lugar de la batalla –comentó–. Pero ¿qué me dices de tu madre?

–No, no te equivoques con mi madre.

Regina pensó en Cora La relación que mantenía con ella era la más compleja de todas. Cora era su madre y, naturalmente, la adoraba. Pero Cora no la entendía; nunca la había entendido. Y a veces era tan retorcida como su tía Anna, no sabía cómo Ruby la aguantaba.

–Sé que haces submarinismo –dijo ella–. Y supongo que alguna vez te habrás topado con una medusa, ¿no?

–Sí, varias veces. Son peligrosas.

–Exacto. Parecen delicadas y frágiles, pero tienen muchas defensas – observó–. Pues bien, mi madre es así. Mi madre es… ¡oh, Dios mío!

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¡El dormitorio!

Regina salió corriendo de la cocina. Emma la siguió a toda prisa, la agarró del brazo y la detuvo antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

–La habitación de invitados –dijo Regina en un susurro–. La habitación donde dormí anoche…

–No te comprendo.

–Anoche dormí en la habitación de invitados, Emma –insistió–. Era nuestra noche de bodas y dormí en la habitación de invitados.

Emma empezó a comprender.

–Oh, vaya…

–Sí, vaya. Mi padre ha subido al dormitorio de los niños. Pero si ve la habitación de invitados, llegará a la conclusión de que anoche no dormimos juntas.

Regina se soltó, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió los escalones de dos en dos, seguida a corta distancia por su esposa. Cuando llegó al primer piso, se detuvo y contempló el largo pasillo. La habitación de invitados estaba justo al final. Solo tenía que llegar a ella y hacer la cama a toda prisa, antes de que su padre la viera; pero para llegar a ella, tenían que pasar por delante del dormitorio de los niños.

Avanzaron lentamente, para no hacer ruido. La puerta del dormitorio de los pequeños estaba entreabierta. Y entonces oyeron dos cosas: la voz de Anna y el crujido de la mecedora, donde probablemente se había sentado su padre.

De repente, la mecedora dejó de crujir. Regina se asustó. Era evidente que su familia las había oído. En cualquier momento saldrían del dormitorio y ella no tendría tiempo de llegar al final del pasillo. Tenía que hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer deprisa.

Tomó a Emma de la mano y la arrastró hasta la habitación de invitados. Una vez dentro, sonrió y dijo:

–Discúlpame.

–¿Que te disculpe? ¿Por qué?

Regina se abalanzó sobre Emma con tanta fuerza que la tiró sobre la cama. Su esposa soltó un gemido de sorpresa, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó: estaba demasiado ocupada, besándole en la boca. Cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de Regina, Emma dejó de preguntarse lo que pasaba. Regina había estado balbuceando sobre el dormitorio de invitados y, de repente, sin previo aviso, la tiraba en la cama como si no pudiera contener su deseo. Cualquier persona inteligente habría dejado las preguntas para después.

Le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y la besó con más pasión. Ella le lamió de un modo tan dulce que la rubia sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de poseerla. Estaba muy excitada. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para refrenarse y no arrancarle la ropa. La deseaba desesperadamente, con todo el deseo que había acumulado durante años. Pero no quería tomarla sin más, con desenfreno; no quería una experiencia sexual rápida. Quería mucho más. Lo quería todo. Le pasó una mano por la espalda y tomó el control del beso. Ella le sacó la camisa de debajo de los pantalones. Emma pensó que, si le acariciaba la espalda y sentía el calor de su piel, estaría completamente perdida; así que la agarró por las muñecas y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola. La quería así, tan excitada como ella, tan necesitada como ella, tan desesperada como se sentía.

Besó a la morena muy despacio, explorando cada milímetro de su boca, disfrutando de la suavidad de su lengua y de su leve sabor a café. Regina arqueó las caderas y, a pesar de la ropa que los separaba, Emma sintió el calor de su entrepierna. Pero no era suficiente. Un simple beso no podía ser suficiente. Tenía demasiadas cosas que explorar. Cosas como sus hombros, tan tentadores; cosas como la piel de su cuello; cosas como su estómago, que había vislumbrado tantas veces cuando ella se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar algo en el despacho de la empresa. Llevó una mano hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta, la introdujo por debajo y la acarició hasta llegar a sus pechos. Al sentir el contacto del sostén, se detuvo. Llevaba muchos años esperando ese momento. Pero no quería tomarla así, rápidamente, en la habitación de invitados y a escasos metros de sus padres. No. Para empezar, la quería desnuda. Y para continuar, quería darse un festín con ella. Un festín de muchas horas, de varios días. De repente, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Su padre. Había olvidado que su padre estaba allí.

Un segundo después, oyeron un ruido y un carraspeo, el de Henry, que estaba en el umbral de la habitación, junto a Anna.

–Regi, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo. Te esperaremos en el vestíbulo –dijo su tía–. Baja cuando te hayas… arreglado un poco. Su familia cerró la puerta y se alejaron por el pasillo.

Emma se apartó de Regina, se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupada. La expresión de Henry no había ofrecido el menor indicio de duda; la había mirado como si estuviera dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó bastante cuando empezó a pensar otra vez. Ella había olvidado que la familia de Regina estaba en el dormitorio Robyn y Henry, pero era evidente que la morena no lo había olvidado. La había arrojado a la cama precisamente por eso; se había abalanzado sobre ella porque era la única forma de ocultar que había pasado la noche en la habitación de invitados. Los había manipulado a todos.

Respiró hondo y se giró hacia ella. Regina se había apretado contra el cabecero y la miraba como si tuviera miedo de ella.

–Yo… –empezó a decir la morena, nerviosa–. Ha faltado poco, ¿verdad?

Emma se limitó a arquear una ceja. Regina no imaginaba hasta qué punto había faltado poco. Si sus padres no hubieran aparecido de repente, la habría desnudado y le habría hecho el amor apasionadamente.

–Lo siento mucho, Emma. Era la única forma de salvar la situación, de impedir que vieran la cama…

Ella se levantó.

–Dudo que tu padre se haya fijado en la cama.

–Esa era la idea, ¿no?

Emma asintió. Estaba terriblemente decepcionada. Lo que para ella había sido un momento de pasión, para Regina había sido una simple estratagema.

–Sí. Supongo que sí.

La ojimarrón se puso en pie y caminó hacia su mujer.

–Emma, yo… lo siento.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Emma bajó la mirada y pensó que era muy pequeña sin tacones. Apenas le llegaba a la nariz. Pero curiosamente, no parecía pequeña. Su carácter habría bastado para llenar a una mujer veinte centímetros más alta. Y era fuerte; tan fuerte como para ser capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera.

–Deja de disculparte, Regina. Todos cometemos errores… Y en mi caso no estoy acostumbrada a cometer errores tan estúpidos.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando Emma le acarició el cabello de forma brusca, la besó en la frente y añadió: –Anda, vamos a hablar con tus padres.

**En esta historia Henry Sr. se encuentra vivo y casado felizmente con Cora, esta ultima es hermana de Anna ambas hijas de Granny y el Sr. White, por lo que Ruby es prima de Regina y Zelena. Para mayores informes esperen el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Espero que con el siguiente capítulo se diviertan tanto como yo, nada de esto me pertenece. Pueden dejar cualquier comentario y sugerencia **

Regina pensó que algunas cosas eran embarazosas independientemente de la edad que se tuviera. Ejemplo de eso, que tu padre te pillase con alguien en la cama.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, la descubrieron con su novia en el asiento de atrás de una camioneta. La situación había resultado problemática porque se estaban besando; pero especialmente, porque la pobre chica se había fumado un cigarrillo de marihuana y se le notaba. Sus padres, en cuanto a esas situaciones son personas muy conservadoras, por lo que denunciaron a su novia y se empeñaron en que ella se hiciera unas pruebas para asegurarse de que no era una drogadicta.

No fue extraño que, al año siguiente, cuando Regina se marchó a la universidad, eligiera una a varios miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero por algún motivo, aquello le pareció más embarazoso. Siguió a Emma al vestíbulo y respiró hondo. Su familia la estaba esperando. Su tía Anna la miró como disculpándose por lo sucedido, pero Henry miró a Emma como si quisiera estrangularla con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, Emma no se dejó atemorizar. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y declaró, tranquilamente:

–Siento que nos hayan visto.

–No es necesario que te disculpes… –dijo Anna, tuteándola por primera vez.

–¿Sientes que las hayamos visto? ¿O sientes que estuvieran haciendo eso? – intervino Henry, furioso–. Porque, desde mi punto de vista, ninguna persona que ame sinceramente a su mujer se dedica a tontear con ella en pleno día, con su familia a pocos metros y con unos niños pequeña en la habitación contigua.

–¡Papá! –protestó Regina.

–Henry… –dijo Anna.

Emma alzó una mano para interrumpir sus protestas, miró a su suegro y declaró:

–Pues, desde mi punto de vista, las familias que respetan sinceramente a sus hijos no se presentan en su casa de repente y sin avisar.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta. Anna apretó los labios y corrió hacia la es estudio donde se encontraba su madre, prefiriendo evitar lo sucedido. Mientras Henry y Emma se seguían mirando.

–Si crees que me voy a ablandar porque hayas incomodado a mi cuñada, te equivocas –dijo Henry.

–Lo mismo digo, señor –afirmó Emma–. Y ahora, permítame que añada algo más… he trabajado con su hija durante muchos años, pero no la toqué ni una sola vez antes de que nos casáramos. Siempre he respetado su inteligencia y las decisiones que toma. No estoy seguro de que usted pueda decir lo mismo.

Regina no salía de su asombro. Era evidente que ni su padre y mucho menos Emma estaban dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer. Por fin, sacudió la cabeza y decidió intervenir.

–Voy a ver dónde está mamá; pero quiero que hagan las paces de inmediato. ¿Me has oído, Emma? Y en cuanto a ti, papá, ya no soy una adolescente. Si Emma tuviera intención de mancillar mi honor o cualquier otra idea por el estilo que haya pasado por tu cabeza, no se habría casado conmigo. Concédele una oportunidad. Es una gran persona.

Regina se marchó entonces, aunque temía que su esposa y su padre terminaran la discusión a puñetazo limpio. Cuando pasó por la cocina, vio que su madre estaba haciendo lo que hacían la mayoría de las mujeres de su familia cuando estaban disgustadas o enfadadas: cocinar.

Rio sin poder evitarlo.

Su madre giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación antes de volver con lo que estaba haciendo, que en ese momento era cortar una ramita de apio.

–Dilo de una vez –declaró Cora. Regina se acercó a la encimera.

–¿Decir? Yo no quiero decir nada –protestó.

–Tal vez no quieras, pero lo estás pensando. Tus pensamientos suenan tan altos que se pueden oír a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Regina suspiró.

–Está bien. Es que…

No terminó la frase. Sabía que no había forma alguna de afrontar el problema con tranquilidad, de modo que decidió cambiar de conversación.

–¿Llevas menos de cinco minutos en la cocina y ya te has puesto a cocinar? Su madre arqueó una ceja.

–Alguien tiene que cocinar, ¿no? Ya conoces a tu abuela… no querrá ir a un restaurante. Además, quien sabe cual es sea tipo de comida que sirven por aquí.

Regina volvió a reír.

–En New York tenemos unos cuantos restaurantes de lo más recomendables, incluso para tu gusto y el de la abuela –le informó–. Y estamos a menos de una media hora de, donde están algunos de los mejores restaurantes del mundo… Pero si Granny no quiere salir, podríamos pedir comida por teléfono.

Cora soltó un suspiro.

–De todas formas, ya da igual.

Regina observó la encimera y vio que había sacado casi todo el contenido del frigorífico.

–Sí, ya veo que has empezado a saquear la cocina. Anda, dame un cuchillo y te ayudaré a cortar las manzanas.

Su madre abrió los cajones hasta que encontró el que guardaba los cubiertos. Le dio el cuchillo, localizó una tabla de cortar y se la acercó. Las dos mujeres estuvieron trabajando juntas en silencio, hasta que Cora volvió a hablar.

–Cuando tu hermana y tú eran niñas, les encantaba ayudarme en la cocina.

Regina tuvo la impresión de que en su voz había un fondo de nostalgia al recordar a su hermana.

–Porque dejabas que estuviéramos contigo… pero fue evidente que cuando te hiciste senadora ya no nos necesitabas. Así que dejé de ayudarte cuando me di cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca sería suficientemente bueno para ti.

Su madre se quedó helada.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Regina? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Regina siguió cortando las manzanas.

–Mamá, nada de lo que hago es suficientemente bueno para esta familia. Les disgusta mi falta de ambición social, Les disgusta que no tenga ningún puesto político y, por supuesto, les disgusta mi trabajo en Swan Inc. en lugar de la empresa familiar.

–Bueno, supongo que ahora que te has casado con la Sra. Swan… Regina sacudió la cabeza.

–No, mamá, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar mi trabajo –dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos–. Si quisiera vivir de alguien, habría permitido que me buscaras una esposa o marido rico. Pero a mí me gusta trabajar. Adoro mi trabajo y adoro ser una mujer independiente. Aunque solo sea por una vez, me gustaría que papá y tú respeten y apoyen mis decisiones.

–Por Dios… escuchándote, cualquiera diría que he intentado manipularte desde niña –protestó Cora–. Solo me preocupaba por ti. Sé que pertenecer a esta familia puede ser muy difícil. Sé que una vida de riquezas y privilegios puede hacer mucho daño.

–Y yo agradezco tu preocupación, mamá, pero jamás encajaré en tu mundo. Tus críticas y tus presiones constantes solo han servido para que me sienta mal.

Su madre palideció y se frotó los ojos.

–No lo sabía, Regina –se disculpó. Regina no se dejó engañar. Conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que su tristeza y su sorpresa eran fingidas.

–Vamos, mamá… por supuesto que lo sabías. Simplemente, pensaste que eras más fuerte que yo y que más tarde o más temprano me rendiría y te saldrías con la tuya. No imaginabas que sería tan fuerte como tú. Cora no dijo nada. Estuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que, al final, Regina se ablandó y dijo:

–Discúlpame, mamá.

–Disculpas aceptadas –dijo sin más.

–Me habría gustado mucho que asistieras a la boda. Supongo que cometí un error al no insistir en que vinieras.

Su madre dejó el cuchillo en la encimera.

–¿Que lo supones? ¿Solo lo supones?

–Sí. Supongo que debí asegurarme.

–Soy tu madre. ¿Tan extraño te parece que quisiera asistir a tu boda? Lo creas o no eres importante para mí, tu y esos niños que son lo único que me queda de tu hermana.

–Por favor, mamá –dijo la morena, que empezaba a perder la paciencia–. ¿Querías que te lo rogara? ¿Que te lo pidiera de rodillas? Llevo cinco años en New York, cinco largos años. Al principio, los invité una y mil veces… y no vinieron ni una sola vez. Nadie, ni una sola persona de la familia, aparte de mi hermana demostró interés por mi vida o por mi trabajo. Pero ahora, como tengo la custodia de los niños, se presentan todos juntos como una plaga de langostas. Puede que Zelena haya sido tu hija, pero también era mi hermana y si me dejo a esos pequeños a mí por algo será.

Cora se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con frialdad.

–No sé ni por qué te extrañas de que no viniéramos antes. ¿Cómo puedes dirigirte a tu madre de ese modo?

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

–No pretendía decir eso, mamá. Obviamente, no creo que sean una plaga. Ni mucho menos, de langostas.

–Entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

–Solo que…

Regina intentó aclararse las ideas. Miró los trozos de las manzanas que había cortado y pensó que su vida había sido como ellos, un montón de pedazos de formas y tamaños distintos que no parecían encajar. Pero su vida cambió cuando consiguió el empleo en Swan Inc., la empresa de Emma. Y New York se convirtió en su hogar.

–Siempre piensas lo peor de nosotros, Regina.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Por supuesto que lo es. Eres una rebelde porque te gusta ser una rebelde. Ninguna de las decisiones que has tomado desde los quince años tenía más objetivo que molestarme a mí, a tu padre y a tu abuela… y ahora nos haces esto.

–¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando tenías trece años y Zelena y tú compraron todo lo necesario para hacerse la permanente?

–Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

–Se la hicieron cuatro días antes de que les sacaran las fotografías para el colegio.

Regina no habría podido olvidarlo. Zelena terminó con unos ricitos preciosos, pero sus padres se enfadaron tanto que su madre se puso roja como un tomate y su padre salió corriendo al cuarto de baño para tomarse un tranquilizante.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te empeñaste en irte a México con una de tus parejas? –continuó su madre–. Nos opusimos, pero te fuiste de todas formas.

–Se lo merecían. No debieron denunciar a esa pobre chica por fumarse ese cigarrillo. Fue una crueldad innecesaria.

–Y tú debiste decirle que solo tenías dieciséis años. Regina quiso protestar, pero su madre se lo impidió.

–No, no, no me digas que éramos excesivamente protectores contigo. Ningún padre permitiría que una niña de dieciséis años se marche al extranjero con una chica a la que apenas conocen –alegó.

–Mamá… lo siento, lo siento mucho, siento haber sido una adolescente tan rebelde. Siento no haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la persona que soy ahora.

Su madre alcanzó los trozos de manzana y los echó al sartén.

–¿Ah, no? Te has casado de repente, a toda prisa, con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocíamos…

A Regina le disgustó su tono de censura.

–Esa mujer es la persona con quien he estado trabajando durante cinco años. Si no la conocían, es porque nunca vinieron a verme.

Su madre se apoyó en la encimera y dijo:

–No tengo nada en contra de Emma. Me parece una buena persona. Pero si te has casado con ella solo para molestarnos…

–Por todos los diablos, Cora, ¿cómo puedes ser tan desconfiada?

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Estaban tan concentradas en la discusión que no se habían dado cuenta de que Emma y Henry habían llegado y las observaban desde el umbral. Aparentemente, su enfrentamiento había terminado de una forma imprevista. Su padre le había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, Emma no parecía tan cómoda como Henry. De hecho, Regina tuvo la impresión de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decir algo desagradable. Cuando su esposa la miró, Regina supo que había escuchado toda la conversación con su madre. Y que no le había gustado nada.


	11. Chapter 10

**El capítulo de hoy ha sido muy divertido, estamos a punto de llegar a la trama espero les guste. Nada de esto tiene como fin tener ganancias. Espero sigan disfrutando de este viaje conmigo agradezco sus bellos comentarios, nada me pertenece más que mi vida. Nos leemos.**

–Estoy seguro de que nuestra pequeña Gina ha dejado de ser una adolescente rebelde –dijo Henry, intentando suavizar la situación.

Emma tragó saliva y empezó a decir:

–Señora Mills, le aseguro que…

No terminó la frase; Cora lanzó una mirada tan acerada a los dos que tuvieron la inteligencia de guardar silencio.

Regina decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

–Mamá, ya no soy una jovencita rebelde. Soy una mujer adulta que adora su trabajo. Puede que no me haya casado con una persona con ambiciones políticas y puede que yo no sea una empresaria importante, pero tengo éxito en mi campo, me gusta lo que hago es más soy feliz con ello. Y muchas personas se sentirían orgullosas de tenerme como hija.

–No es que no esté orgullosa de ti –dijo Cora–, pero…

–¿Pero qué? ¿Siempre tienes que poner un pero?

Su madre hizo caso omiso de la interrupción de Regina.

–Pero siempre te ha gustado llevarnos la contraria a tu padre y a mí. Si estuviera realmente segura de que casarte con Emma y quedarte con la custodia de mis nietos es lo que deseas de verdad…

–Lo es.

–Si estuviera segura de que no es otra de tus rebeldías sin sentido – continuó–, te apoyaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Regina alzó las manos.

–¡Entonces, apóyame!

–Te conozco, hija. Sé cómo eres. Si Granny, mi hermana, tu padre o yo anunciamos un día que los cielos están despejados, serías capaz de organizar un comité para demostrar científicamente que no tenemos razón.

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

–No soy tan irracional como crees, mamá. ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? –preguntó, exasperada.

–¿Que no eres tan irracional? –dijo su madre–. Entonces, explícame esto… toda la familia piensa que yo y tu padre, deberíamos tener la custodia de los niños. Toda la familia menos tú. ¿Por qué te empeñas en quedarte con los niños?

Emma perdió la paciencia. Se apartó de Henry, pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina y dijo, con voz pausada:

–Creo que esa es la cuestión, señora Mills. Contrariamente a lo que afirma, Regina no es la excepción de la familia. Tiene la custodia porque Zelena quiso que la tuviera. Y si su hija en paz descanse lo quiso, eso debería ser suficiente para los demás.

Cora entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

–Tú no conocías a Zelena –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse–. Mi hija nunca estaba contenta si no causaba problemas. No quiero hablar mal de una muerta, y menos siendo mi hija, pero ¿no se les ha ocurrido que dejar la custodia a Regina pudo ser su forma de seguir creando problemas y conflictos desde la tumba?

Emma respondió sin perder la calma.

–Tiene razón, señora Mills; no conocí a mi cuñada. Pero conozco a mi esposa y sé que será una madre maravillosa.

Cora la observó con detenimiento. Era obvio que intentaba averiguar si había sido sincera. Por fin, aparentemente convencida, asintió.

–Aun así, Marian la hermana de Robin quiere quedarse con la custodia de los niños. Les advierto que hará lo posible para quedarse con ellos.

–Marian ya tiene tres hijos; y francamente, no se puede decir que haya sido una buena madre –intervino la morena–. Si no se los hubiera quitado de encima y los hubiera metido en un internado en cuanto tuvieron edad suficiente, es posible que reconsiderara un poco mi decisión.

–Como quieras, Regina. Pero ten cuidado. Los niños son herederos de una parte importante de la fortuna de Granny… y ya sabes lo obstinada que puede ser Marian cuando hay dinero de por medio –le advirtió.

–Sea como sea, esa tal Marian no está aquí –dijo Emma–. Y tenemos todo el fin de semana para convencerla a usted y Granny de que Regina y yo seremos unas buenas madres. Cora sonrió con ironía.

–¿Y creen que Marian no conoce de sus intenciones? Regina, deberías alegrarte de que decidiéramos venir a verte en lugar de esperar a que llegaras a Storybrooke. Puede que esta sea tu única oportunidad de estar a solas con Granny y toda la familia para que así puedan convencernos de que la Sra. Swan y tú son la pareja feliz que dicen ser, para que tengan así nuestro apoyo.

* * *

Emma tenía miedo de muy pocas cosas. Era una mujer adulta y razonable, que estaba convencida de que los temores irracionales eran para los niños. A los dieciséis años le tenía miedo a las pistolas y aun así defendió a una mujer que asaltaban, a los diecinueve años, pasó toda una hora con una tarántula en la mano, en el dormitorio de un amigo, para quitarse el miedo a las arañas. A los veintitrés, cuando ya había conseguido su primer millón de dólares, pasó tres semanas en Australia, haciendo submarinismo, para quitarse el miedo a los tiburones y librarse del temor, igualmente irracional, de que Swan Inc. se hundiría si ella no estaba todo el tiempo en la oficina.

Desde entonces, hacía submarinismo todos los años. Aunque algo más cerca de casa. Pero fuera como fuera, Emma siempre había sido una persona que se enfrentaba a sus miedos y los derrotaba. Desgraciadamente, ese detalle de su carácter no encajaba muy bien con el hecho de que ese mismo sábado, alrededor de la medianoche, siguiera bebiendo whisky de veinte años con Anna y Henry. Llevaba varias horas con ellos, escuchando sus historias sobre la política y los pozos petrolíferos.

La familia de Regina era tan interesante como irritante o eso pensaba principalmente de su suegra. Pero no seguía con ellos porque sus anécdotas le divirtieran, sino porque Regina iba a dormir por primera vez en su cama, en el dormitorio principal de la casa. Por motivos evidentes, ya no podía pasar la noche en la habitación de invitados. Además, Emma no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Cora. Aunque su matrimonio con Regina fuera un truco para que ella pudiera mantener la custodia de los niños, le molestaba la posibilidad de que su suegra tuviera razón y que su esposa solo se hubiera casado con ella para llevar la contraria a sus padres, después de todo la rubia si tenía sentimientos por la ojimarrón.

Súbitamente, Anna se levantó de la silla y se bebió su copa de un trago. Emma sintió pánico. Se estaba acercando el momento de subir a la habitación.

–Emma, te agradezco la hospitalidad y el whisky… pero si sigo bebiendo, sé que mañana me arrepentiré.

El padre de Regina también se levantó.

–Yo también me voy. De lo contrario, Cora me sacará los ojos. Emma alcanzó la botella y se la ofreció a Henry.

–¿Seguro que no quiere otra copa?

–Bueno, si insistes…

Su suegro no terminó la frase, porque Anna le dio una palmada y dijo:

–Vamos, cuñadito. Emma estará deseando marcharse con su esposa.

–No me lo recuerdes–. Dijo haciendo malas caras el anciano.

–Ninguna persona debe perder el tiempo con un par de viejos cuando una mujer bellísima le espera en la cama –alegó Anna.

Emma estuvo a punto de sonreír, muy a su pesar. Su suegro y la hermana de Cora le caían mejor de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Sabía que Regina consideraba a su familia algo excesiva y pretenciosa, pero a Emma le gustaba su combinación de inteligencia, astucia y naturalidad. Por otra parte, la presencia de los dos le daba la excusa perfecta para dejar pasar el tiempo. Si seguía con ellos, cabía la posibilidad de que Regina se hubiera quedado dormida cuando subiera al dormitorio. Desgraciadamente para ella, el padre y la tía de su esposa se alejaron hacia la escalera, tambaleándose. Por el camino, tropezaron con un aparador antiguo y Henry soltó una maldición en voz tan alta que Emma se estremeció; ya solo le faltaba que Granny, que estaba durmiendo en el despacho, se despertara.

Esperó hasta que desaparecieron, se levantó y fue apagando las luces a su paso. Por primera vez en muchos años, lamentó no haberse comprado un piso más grande. Su casa estaba bien para ella sola, pero era tan pequeña para siete personas, por lo que habían tenido que sacar la cuna de Robyn y llevarla al dormitorio principal para que Cora y Henry pudieran dormir en la habitación de los niños. Sin embargo, Emma sabía que ni la más grande de las mansiones habría solventado su problema; a fin de cuentas, los familiares de Regina habrían esperado que se acostara con ella de todas formas. Por fin, tras perder tanto tiempo como pudo, entró en el dormitorio principal; en la habitación que iba a compartir con la morena, con su esposa.

Y Regina no se había dormido.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en los cojines que el decorador de interiores de Emma se había empeñado en comprar. Nunca le habían gustado. Le molestaban. Pero, por algún motivo, los seguía apilando en la cama por las mañanas. Emma se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Robyn no estaba en la cuna, sino durmiendo en brazos de su esposa. Mientras Henry era quien se encontraba dormido en la cuna, Regina había encendido la lámpara de la mesita de noche y tenía su lector de libros electrónicos en una mano.

–Siento haberte robado el lector de libros –se disculpó ella–. Robyn se quedó dormida en mis brazos y no me he atrevido a tumbarla y salir a buscar un libro… Tenía miedo de que se despertara. Regina llevaba una camiseta de color blanco y unos pantaloncitos cortos con estampado de tortugas ninja. A Emma le pareció increíble que una mujer de estatura tan baja tuviera unas piernas tan largas que parecían interminables.

Su piel era de un tono oliva y sus muslos, duros y perfectos. Emma admiró sus pies, muy pequeños, con las uñas pintadas de rojo, y apartó la mirada porque la visión de su cuerpo la estaba volviendo loca de deseo. Había trabajado cinco años con ella, pero era la primera vez que veía sus piernas con tal detenimiento. Sin embargo, el deseo no le incomodó tanto como una emoción distinta y completamente nueva para ella: al verla allí, con la niña en brazos, se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de pasar el resto de su vida con Regina así sin tocarla, y ser feliz.

Fue muy desconcertante. Emma conocía el deseo físico y sabía enfrentarse a el; podía ganar esa batalla. Pero no sabía qué hacer con aquella emoción. De hecho, tampoco sabía lo que significaba. De repente, la habitación le pareció tan increíblemente pequeña que retomó su idea de comprarse una mansión. Una mansión cuyo dormitorio principal fuera cuatro veces más grande que aquel. Por lo menos.

–Estás enfadada, ¿verdad? –dijo la morena.

Emma la miró a los ojos. Regina había fruncido el ceño y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con inseguridad.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque he usado tu lector de libros electrónicos sin pedirte permiso. Regina apagó el dispositivo y añadió:

–Lo siento mucho. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–No te preocupes. No me importa en absoluto.

–¿En serio?

–En serio.

–Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan disgustada? Ella hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

–Solo es un lector de libros, Regina. ¿Cómo me va a importar que lo uses? Emma se acercó a la cama, se quitó el reloj y lo dejó en la mesita, como todas las noches. La rutina de aquel acto sirvió para que se tranquilizara un poco, a pesar de la presencia de un biberón donde hasta entonces no había nada. –¿Te ha costado mucho que se durmiera? ¿Qué tal Henry? –le preguntó. Regina se frotó los ojos.

–No, no… supongo que ya está acostumbrada a su horario de tomas. La desperté a las once para darle el biberón y se quedó dormida después. Mientras que Henry se quedó dormido luego de ponerle una película.

La voz de Regina sonó extrañamente baja y sensual. Emma la miró y vio que estaba mirando su anillo de casada y que se relamía los labios. De haber podido, se habría arrojado sobre ella y le habría hecho el amor. Pero la presencia de Robyn se lo impedía.

Se quitó el anillo y lo dejó junto al reloj.

–¿Me he tumbado en tu lado de la cama? –preguntó la morena con un deje de nerviosismo.

–Puedes tumbarte donde quieras.

–No, me cambiaré de sitio. Espera un momento.

Ella intentó moverse, pero Robyn se estremeció y no se atrevió a seguir adelante.

–Túmbala en el centro –sugirió la rubia–. Que duerma entre las dos.

–¿Estás segura?

–Completamente.

Emma pensó que era una manipuladora. La presencia de la pequeña Robyn en la cama sería la excusa perfecta para mantener las distancias con Regina. Además, el efecto en su libido sería tan devastador como una ducha de agua fría.

–He estado leyendo un libro sobre el cuidado de bebés –continuó la ojiverde– y dice que…

–Sí, ya sé lo que dice –lo interrumpió Regina–. ¿Necesito recordarte que te he robado el lector de libros?

Emma sintió un escalofrío. La voz de su esposa era tan sugerente que se volvió a excitar.

–Quizá debería dormir en el suelo.

–No seas ridícula Emma.

Regina se giró y dejó a la niña en mitad de la cama. Al girarse, la tela de sus pantaloncitos se apretó contra su trasero y lo marcó tanto que provocó una reacción inmediata en Emma. Aquella mujer la estaba volviendo loca. Pensándolo bien, sería mejor que durmiera en la ducha. Con el grifo abierto.

–No me importa, Regina.

–Pero a mí, sí. Cada vez que pienso en todas las cosas que has hecho por mí durante las últimas semanas…

Regina apartó los cojines del lado libre de la cama para dejarle sitio.

–No me conviertas en una especie de heroína Regina. Sabes perfectamente que no me he casado contigo por altruismo, sino por motivos egoístas.

Ella asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

–Lo sé, Emma; pero mis motivos son aún más egoístas que los tuyos. Y no te voy a echar de mi cama.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola bienvenidos a otra dosis de esta historia, espero la disfruten tanto como yo, nada me pertenece ni tiene fines de lucro, este episodio tiene mucha esponjosidad de parte de SwanQueen.**

–No te voy a echar de nuestra cama –se corrigió ella, ruborizada.

Emma pensó que el rubor le quedaba maravillosamente bien. E intentó encontrar alguna excusa para negarse a dormir con ella. Pero no encontró ni un solo argumento racional que justificara que durmiera en el suelo o en la bañera.

–Ah, ya lo entiendo –continuó Regina–. Te sientes incómoda por tu cuerpo. Ella sonrió. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el comentario intentaba ocultar su propia incomodidad.

–Regina…

–Supongo que has engordado un poquito durante las fiestas. ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso sigues de pie como una estatua y te niegas a desnudarte?

Emma no quiso sacarle de su error y decir que lo único que le incomodaba era pensar en tenerla tan cerca. Si ella no era consciente de lo fina que era su camiseta y del efecto que provocaba, no sería la rubia quien se lo indicase.

–Te prometo que no miraré –insistió Regina con humor–. Hasta puedes apagar la luz si te parece oportuno.

Emma la miró con exasperación, apagó la luz y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

–Supongo que ya has hecho las paces con mi padre…

Emma lanzó la camiseta hacia la silla más cercana y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines a oscuras.

–Sí, supongo que sí. No es tan mal tipo.

–No, no lo es.

Ella dudó antes de quitarse los pantalones. Siempre dormía desnuda. No tenía ni un solo pijama. Pero a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se levantará, saldría de la casa y se compraría veinte. O mejor treinta, para estar más segura. Unos segundos después, se tumbó en la cama. Pero se tumbó tan lejos de ella que un brazo le colgaba por el lateral. Incómoda, cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó algo, cualquier cosa, que poder decir.

–No sabía que te gustaran las tortugas ninja.

Ella se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo. A pesar de la oscuridad, la cara de Regina estaba tan cerca de la suya que distinguía perfectamente sus tentadores labios regordetes. Por suerte, Robyn hacía muy bien su trabajo de muro de contención.

–Yo creía que le gustaban a todo el mundo.

–No, no le gustan a todo el mundo. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe que, antes de que las convirtieran en una serie de televisión para niños, fueron los personajes de un cómic maravillosamente inteligente y subversivo. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Bueno, yo soy así… me encantan las cosas maravillosamente inteligentes y subversivas.

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Pero no entiendo cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

–¿Lo dices en serio? Emma asintió.

–Durante cinco años, te has vestido como la más formal y desabrida de las empleadas de dirección –declaró en voz baja–. Siempre llevabas trajes grises o de colores oscuros y peinados que son puro recato. Pero ahora descubro que, por debajo de esa ropa, llevabas sudaderas de grupos punk y te pintabas las uñas de los pies… por no mencionar lo de los pantaloncitos con estampado de tortugas ninja.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Grupos punk?

–Me refiero a la sudadera que llevabas el otro día.

–¿La azul? Vaya, me asombra que conozcas grupos punk… –dijo ella, sinceramente sorprendida–. No sabía que te gustaran los grupos punk de los ochenta.

–No los conocía, pero los busqué en Internet–. Comento la ojiverde mintiendo sobre su gusto musical.

–Pues como puedes ver, no soy tan gris como habías pensado.

La rubia frunció el ceño, como si estuviera considerando la cuestión. Después, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo. Pasaron tantos segundos que Emma pensó que la morena ya no iba a volver a decir nada. Pero se equivocó.

–Bueno… supongo que trabajar en tu empresa fue un acto de rebelión suprema para mí.

–¿Un acto de rebelión? No sé si te entiendo.

–Cuando procedes de una familia rica, que debe toda su fortuna a los campos petrolíferos, o los partidos políticos no hay rebeldía mayor que trabajar para una empresa que debe su éxito a los medios de comunicación –explicó.

–También trabajamos en otros campos –le recordó Emma.

–Lo sé –dijo, girándose de nuevo hacia Emma–. Todos esos campos tecnológicos se centran en la innovación y el cambio… Todo lo contrario de mi familia, que es tradición pura.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu forma de vestir y de comportarte?

–Tiene mucho que ver. Supongo que Swan Inc. colmaba hasta tal punto mi rebeldía que no necesitaba demostrarla de otras formas.

Emma sintió una punzada en el corazón. Regina había hablado en pasado. Se había referido a la empresa como si ya no trabajara para ellos y no tuviera intención de volver. Pero lo dejó pasar porque supuso que no significaría nada.

–En Swan Inc. tenía un motivo, una dirección vital, un propósito –continuó ella–. No necesitaba subrayar mi identidad pintándome el pelo de azul, haciéndome un tatuaje o poniéndome un piercing, aunque me gustan un poco.

Emma se estremeció. La imaginó con tatuajes y un piercing en el ombligo y le pareció la visión más erótica del mundo.

–¿Un tatuaje? –preguntó la rubia. Ella rio.

–Sí, fue una de mis rebeldías más dolorosas.

Regina se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó una pluma que tenía tatuada en la cadera. A Emma le pareció tan excitante que tuvo que apretar los puños para refrenarse.

–Es un tatuaje precioso, pero no parece que te lo hicieran en una tienda especializada… –comentó la rubia.

Emma tenía razón. Aunque fuera realmente bonito, los colores eran algo apagados y las líneas, imperfectas.

Regina volvió a reír.

–Es que me lo hizo una novia.

–¿Una novia?

–No me mires con esa cara de espanto… sus instrumentos estaban escrupulosamente esterilizados –la tranquilizó, aunque su cara seria no era por eso sino por celos–. Yo tenía dieciocho años por entonces. Acababa de salir del instituto, y estaba a punto de marcharme a la universidad; pero mis padres se opusieron y me obligaron a volver y a trabajar como aprendiz en White Oil. En venganza, empecé a salir con una chica que había estado en la cárcel del condado.

Emma rio.

–¿Y aún te extraña que tus padres se preocupen por ti? Eras terrible – comentó. Regina soltó una carcajada.

–No tanto como crees. Ursula era una chica encantadora. Y tras pasar un fin de semana con mi familia…

–Déjame adivinar… ¿Ahora trabaja para White Oil? ¿O quizás para tu madre, en el gobierno? –la interrumpió. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Mejor que eso. Escribió un libro sobre pandillas juveniles y ahora se dedica a dar conferencias por todo el país… Ayuda a los jóvenes a salir de problemas y participa en los programas sociales de las instituciones públicas.

–Lo dices con orgullo.

–Sí, supongo que sí. Me siento orgullosa de ella. Logró cambiar de vida y se dedica a ayudar a los demás… Pensándolo bien, mi familia tiene efectos tan benéficos que parece una organización no gubernamental –ironizó.

–Eso no encaja mucho con tus advertencias.

–¿Con mis advertencias? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que no hablas muy bien de ellos. Pero ya me has hablado de dos parejas cuya vida cambió después de conocerlos. Regina se puso seria de repente.

–No te dejes engañar, Emma. Por mucho que ironice al respecto, mi familia es peligrosa. Encontrarán tu punto débil y lo usarán para alejarte de mí.

–No. No dudo que hicieran esas cosas en el pasado, pero conmigo no tienen nada que hacer; no se saldrán con la suya –afirmó la rubia.

–Yo no estaría tan segura.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ya han sembrado la semilla de la discordia. ¿A que has pensado que mi madre te podría ser de gran ayuda con el contrato con Midas?

–Ese contrato no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.

–Todavía no; pero lo tendrá.

–Regina…

Regina la interrumpió.

–Has estado bebiendo con mi tía y mi padre, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella sonrió.

–Lo sé porque hueles a whisky. Y tú no tomas whisky.

–¿Cómo sabes que no tomo whisky?

–He trabajado cinco años contigo, Emma. Tienes varias botellas en el despacho, pero son para tus socios y para los clientes. Y supongo que, si también tienes en tu casa, será por el mismo motivo… Las únicas bebidas alcohólicas que te gustan de verdad son el vino y la cerveza. Sobre todo, la cerveza, aunque nunca tomas más de dos en la misma noche.

La rubia se apartó un poco, asombrada por lo bien que la conocía.

–¿Qué más sabes de mí?

–Bueno, siempre me ha parecido extraño que fueras tan estricta con el alcohol y que bebas tan poco. Te comportas como una típica hija de un alcohólico. Supongo que tu padre…

–Sabes soy huérfana o lo fui hasta que James y Milah Swan me adoptaron. Así que si te lo preguntas la que tenía problemas con el Ron era mi madre –sentenció.

–Oh, vaya.

–Sigue, por favor, no te detengas. ¿Qué más teorías tienes sobre mí? Regina empezó a sentirse incómoda.

–Discúlpame, Emma; no pretendía meterme en tus asuntos… solo quería advertirte sobre mi familia. No sé por qué, pero la gente siempre intenta impresionarlos. Tú misma lo has intentado esta noche. Si no fuera así, no habrías estado bebiendo con mi padre y con mi tía. Sobre todo, después de lo que acabas de decir sobre tu madre.

–¿Todavía no te has cansado de meterme el dedo en la herida? –preguntó la rubia, visiblemente enojada–. ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

Regina se quedó en silencio. Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir. Sabía que se había excedido con ella.

–Lo siento, Regina.

–No te disculpes. Sé que he ido demasiado lejos con mi psicología barata – admitió–. Pero reconozco que me gustaría saber más cosas de ti.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Mis miedos más profundos?

–No. Estaba pensando en la chica que conociste cuando hiciste servicio comunitario. Emma se quedó en silencio.

–Ya sabes–continuó ella–. La novia que tuviste cuando…

–Sé a quién te refieres.

La ojiverde regresó a su silencio anterior. Esperaba que Regina olvidara el asunto, pero Regina no dejó de mirarla. Era evidente que esperaba una respuesta.

–Solo fue una chica de la que me enamore en mientras hacia servicio comunitario –declaró al cabo de unos segundos–. ¿Quién te ha hablado de ella?

Emma cruzó los dedos para que el traidor no fuera August o David. Si había sido uno de sus amigos, lo asesinaría y sería el fin de Swan Inc.

–Lily.

La rubia se maldijo para sus adentros. No podía asesinar a una mujer. Especialmente, cuando esa mujer se había casado con uno de sus mejores amigos.

–No te enfades con ella. La presioné tanto que no tuvo más remedio que contármelo.

–¿Por qué diablos la presionaste?

–No lo sé… –respondió, más incómoda que nunca–. No lo sé, en serio.

–¿Y qué te dijo sobre mi enamoramiento?

Regina tardó unos momentos en contestar.

–Que estabas loca por ella. Y que te dejó.

Emma supo que Lily le había contado mucho más que eso. Regina había resumido la historia para no tener que entrar en detalles.

–¿Y? –insistió la ojiverde.

–Bueno, me imaginé que… que había sido el amor de tu vida.

–¿El amor de mi vida? –preguntó la rubia, perpleja.

–¿Es que no es así? ella sacudió la cabeza tan rápido que pareció que se lastimaría el cuello.

–Por Dios Regina, fue un amor de adolescencia. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces- No podía decirle que de la persona de quien estaba enamorada desde entonces era ella y que nunca tuvo el valor de entregarle las flores que le compraba.

–¿Qué les pasó? Quiero decir, ¿qué ocurrió de verdad?

–¿Sabes que deberías trabajar de psicóloga? –ironizó la rubia–. ¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

–Hum. Tampoco lo sé… pero sé que eres muy intensa.

La rubia volvió a admirar su silueta. Estaba tan bella que casi le dolía el corazón. Entre otras partes de su cuerpo.

–No sabes hasta qué punto, Regina.

Regina siguió con la conversación, ajena al efecto que causaba en la rubia.

–Soy una mujer madura, acostumbrada a tratar con personas de carácter; pero a pesar de ello, a veces me siento abrumada por ti. Supongo que esa chica, era tan jovencita que no tuvo la menor oportunidad… supongo que, cuando te enamoraste de ella, se asustó tanto que no supo qué hacer.

–Sí, claro, soy tan intensa que se asustó –dijo Emma, con sarcasmo–. De hecho, soy tan intensa que hasta tú me tienes miedo.

–Yo no tengo miedo de ti, Emma.

–Pues deberías.

Regina la miró con suma atención. Emma se dio cuenta de que parecía más excitada que asustada.

–Es posible.

–Es más que posible, Regina. Si supieras la mitad de las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo… si supieras solo la mitad…

La morena arqueó una ceja, con una expresión entre desafiante y curiosa.

–¿Crees que eres la única que tiene una imaginación desbordante y más deseo acumulado del que puede controlar?

Emma se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito; si realmente quería destruir sus esperanzas de mantenerse alejada de ella y dormir.

–Creo que subestimas el efecto que provocas con esa camiseta tan sexy – respondió con voz ronca–. Y también creo que sobrestimas mi capacidad para refrenarme y no ponerte las manos encima.

Ella respiró hondo, enfatizando la redondez de las delicias que se escondían bajo su camiseta blanca.

–¿Crees que eres la única que está excitada? –preguntó Regina.

–No. Solo creo que soy la única que ha sido tan estúpida como para esperar a que tumbaras a Robyn en mitad de la cama, entre las dos… como para asegurarme de que la niña serviría como contención.

Emma cerró los ojos.

La morena se mordió el labio, sonrió y dijo:

–Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.


	13. Chapter 12

**Nada me pertenece, este capítulo será más largo espero que lo disfruten, así como también diré que tiene contenido sexual, marcare donde inicia y termina por si a alguien le incomoda lo brinque.**

Regina se quedó dormida con la tensión acumulada del deseo sexual insatisfecho, y despertó del mismo modo. Emma se había marchado y los niños no se veían por ningún lado. Se levantó, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se refrescó un poco. Después, abrió las maletas que había dejado el día anterior en el armario de su esposa hasta encontrar una camiseta y unos pantalones negros, que se puso.

Cuando entró en la cocina, su madre estaba terminando de preparar unas tostadas francesas. Henry sonreía de felicidad en su sillita alta, mientras Granny le hacía todo tipo de monerías. El ambiente del lugar era realmente agradable. El olor de las tostadas y del café le recordó su infancia de tal modo que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería pensar en su niñez y mucho menos en su hermana. Se había marchado de Storybrooke para alejarse de su familia, pero eso no significaba que no los echara de menos. Sin embargo, Emma no estaba por ninguna parte. Y no era la única que faltaba. También habían desaparecido Robyn, Ruby, su padre y su tía.

Se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a desayunar. Poco después, dejó el tenedor en el plato y preguntó:

–¿Adónde les han mandado?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que los hemos mandado a algún sitio? –pregunto su abuela.

Regina se llevó un pedazo de tostada a la boca y lo masticó, frustrada.

–Es que no están aquí. Y las conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, si no están aquí, es porque se los debieron haber quitado de encima.

–¿Por qué íbamos a hacer tal cosa?

–No lo sé. Tal vez, para quedarse a solas conmigo y sacarme información. Su abuela y su madre se miraron. Regina no tenía motivos reales para desconfiar de ellas, pero desconfió de todas formas. Su familia era como un grupo de lobos. Cuando salían de caza, dejaban atrás a los miembros más débiles del grupo para que no les estorbaran. Y Emma no estaba allí.

–¿Adónde han ido? –insistió.

–No tienes motivos para preocuparte, Regina. Emma se ofreció a enseñarles a tu padre y tía la sede de su empresa. Eso es todo. No la han secuestrado. Se llevaron a Robyn porque no quería despegarse de tu esposa, por más que intentamos abrazarla no quiso y en cuanto a Ruby tenía que regresarse a Storybrooke. A Regina no le preocupaba que la secuestraran. De hecho, le preocupaba todo lo contrario: que su papá y su tía se esforzaran tanto por ganarse la confianza de Emma. Su familia solo llevaba dos días con ellas, pero ya habían conseguido dividirlas. Regina sabía que salir de la casa, con Granny y su madre presente, no iba a resultar nada fácil. Y al final no tuvo más remedio que mentir.

–Tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar pañales y leche para la niña – declaró.

–¿Pañales y leche? –preguntó su madre–. Hay pañales y leche de sobra…

–Sí, es verdad, pero Robyn se está quejando tanto últimamente que quiero probar con marcas distintas. Puede que le gusten más.

–Te preocupas demasiado, Regina. Deberías hacernos caso a tu abuela y a mí. Hemos criado a tantos niños que lo sabemos todo al respecto.

Regina no se dejó convencer. Se marchó de todas formas, subió al coche y se dirigió al supermercado, donde compró leche y pañales en un tiempo récord. Después, volvió a casa y se dirigió a la sede de Swan Inc. Minutos más tarde, mientras esperaba en un semáforo en rojo, pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando. Emma no cambiaría de forma de ser por pasar unas cuantas horas con su padre. No renunciaría repentinamente a su vida; no abandonaría Swan Inc. para aceptar un cargo en White Oil. Sin embargo, eso no la tranquilizó. Su corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal y tenía sudor en la palma de las manos. Necesitaba creer que Emma era distinta a los demás. Lo necesitaba con toda su alma. Pero no podía estar segura. Además, Emma sabía que el apoyo de su madre, una senadora de los Estados Unidos, podía ser fundamental para cerrar el acuerdo con Midas. Una palabra suya y desaparecerían todos los obstáculos. Emma solo tenía que venderle bien la idea. Y en lo tocante a la tecnología de Swan Inc., Emma era la mejor vendedora de todas. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad si se le presentaba.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del complejo y presentó su credencial al guardia de seguridad, era un manojo de nervios. Parte de ella quería dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero no para volver a casa. Tenía una amiga que, cuando se sentía atrapada, se subía al coche y conducía hasta la playa. Regina consideró seriamente la posibilidad. La playa estaba a veinticuatro horas de viaje en coche; pero si salía de inmediato, estaría allí al día siguiente y podría tomarse unos tequilas frente al mar. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no resolvería sus problemas. Solo serviría para que se emborrachara y terminara con una buena resaca.

Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento, entró en el edificio principal, subió a su estudio y se sentó en el sillón. En cuanto oyó el zumbido de fondo, procedente de los otros despachos, se tranquilizó. Su familia nunca había entendido que el trabajo de fotografía le gustara tanto, pero le gustaba y no lo podía evitar. El mundo mejoraba cada vez que se sentaba en aquel estudio. Suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Suponía que Emma estaría en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, enseñándole los prototipos a su padre y tía. Pero necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco más antes de enfrentarse a ellos. Justo entonces, oyó un ruido en la oficina de David, August y Emma. Se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta la puerta y la empujó. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Emma se encontraba al otro lado de su mesa, situada junto a la pared oeste. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban muy bien. Su ordenador portátil estaba apagado y tenía una carpeta en la mano.

–Ah, eres tú…

Emma se giró hacia ella.

–¿Quién esperabas que fuera? comentó la rubia

–No lo sé… pensé que estarías abajo, en el departamento de investigación y desarrollo, con mi padre y mi tía –admitió.

Emma frunció el ceño.

–Pues ya ves que no estoy con ellos. Nos cruzamos con David y él se ofreció a enseñarles la empresa.

–Oh –dijo, aliviada.

–¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? ¿A qué has venido?

–Yo… he venido por lo mismo que tú, para adelantar un poco el trabajo – mintió.

Emma se limitó a asentir. Lógicamente, la había creído.

–Sí, claro. Como no podré venir mañana, pensé que…

–¿Por qué no podrás venir mañana? –preguntó ella, extrañada. Emma se encogió de hombros.

–Por tu familia, por supuesto. Todavía estarán en casa.

–¿Y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

–Mientras estén con nosotros, nuestra prioridad consiste en convencerlos de que somos una pareja feliz. Y no lo conseguiremos si no estamos juntas –le recordó.

–Pero el trabajo…

–El trabajo puede esperar unos días.

Regina se quedó perpleja. Emma acababa de decir que el trabajo podía esperar unos días. Jamás habría imaginado que llegaría ese momento. Pero no le gustó. No le gustó nada en absoluto. Necesitaba que Emma volviera a ser la de siempre. Necesitaba que volviera a ser la jefa dura y analítica que siempre había sido. Más que nunca, necesitaba que le ofreciera la seguridad de la rutina.

–Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué te parece si enciendes el ordenador y hacemos lo que has dicho, adelantar trabajo revisando la sesión que le presentaremos a Katryn Midas? –siguió la rubia.

–Emma, yo…

Regina se detuvo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir. Pero Emma la miró con expectación y no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

–No sé si puedo hacer esto.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Cambiar de papeles tan deprisa. Ser tu esposa y, al momento siguiente, ser tu empleada. Parece que a ti no te cuesta mucho, pero a mí…

–¿Crees que no me cuesta?

–Sí, francamente, sí. No pareces ser consciente de que estamos casadas y de que anoche dormimos en la misma cama.

Regina esperó a que dijera algo, pero Emma se mantuvo en silencio.

–Bueno, supongo que es mi problema. Ya encontraré la forma de afrontarlo –declaró la morena–. Pero será mejor que me marche… necesito estar sola durante un par de horas. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Regina pensó que el viaje a la playa no era tan mala idea. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Casi había llegado a la puerta de la oficina cuando Emma la alcanzó y la detuvo. Después, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

La boca de Emma era cálida y firme; tan cálida y firme que Regina tardó un segundo en rendirse a su contacto. No se limitaba a besarla; la devoraba. Se sintió completamente arrastrada por ella, absolutamente dominada por sus labios, por los dedos que se habían cerrado sobre su mejilla y por la mano que le había puesto en la espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Esto no es fácil –susurró la rubia, que se apartó lo justo para poder hablar–. Nunca ha sido fácil y nunca lo será… no soporto estar lejos de ti.

**Aquí inicia el contenido sexual, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

Emma la besó de nuevo. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de Regina y la sedujo con caricias largas que la dejaron temblando de necesidad. Su piel estaba muy caliente, tanto como si ardiera. Los pezones se le habían endurecido y ansiaban su contacto de tal modo que se apretó un poco más contra ella. Y aun así, no era suficiente. Regina pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugueteó con su pelo y preguntó:

–Si te gustan mis besos ¿Por qué te alejas entonces Regina? Emma la miró con deseo.

–No lo sé.

Regina no lo sabía. No se le ocurría ninguna buena razón para que no estuvieran juntas. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con Henry y Robyn ni con su matrimonio; nada que ver con su familia ni con su propia rebeldía. Solo se trataba de ellas. Siempre había sido así. Y siendo tan evidente que estaban hechas la una para la otra, no había ningún motivo para que insistieran en mantener las distancias.

Emma le empezó a besar el cuello y siguió bajando. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, ofreciéndole los senos, deseando sentir su boca en los pezones.

–Oh, Emma –susurró–. Por favor…

Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Quería que le hiciera tantas cosas que cualquiera le habría parecido bien. Quería que tocara y explorara todo su cuerpo. Y quería más, mucho más. Súbitamente, Emma la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Ella extrañó la presión de su pecho, pero la rubia llevó las manos al trasero de la morena y tiró hacia arriba. Regina no necesitó que fuera más explícita. De inmediato, saltó y cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era una posición perfecta, una posición exquisita. Como si sus cuerpos estuvieran específicamente diseñado para complementarse. Además, la tela de su camisa era tan fina que sintió cada abultamiento y cada costura de la camisa de Emma.

Frotó su sennos contra ella y Emma soltó un gemido de placer.

–Me vas a matar, Regina. Regina sonrió.

–¿En serio?

Emma soltó una maldición que estaba a medio camino de la desesperación y del orgullo que tenía.

–No deberíamos hacer esto. Debería ser más fuerte, pero no puedo – confesó la rubia–. No puedo apartarme de ti.

Un segundo después, la apoyó en la mesa del despacho y se inclinó sobre ella. Esta vez, Regina no tuvo ocasión de extrañar su calor, porque llevó las manos a la cintura de los pantalones y tiró hacia abajo con un movimiento rápido y suave. Antes de que llegara a sus pies, Regina ya se había desecho de los zapatos. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se había quedado sin más ropa que la camiseta y las bragas. La rubia se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada llena de deseo, pero también de adoración. Parecía una niña pequeña delante de un árbol de Navidad, contemplando un montón de regalos tan apetecibles que no sabía por cuál empezar ni cuál abrir antes. De repente, Regina fue más consciente que nunca de la dureza de sus pezones, de la humedad de su entrepierna y del frío del aire acondicionado en los muslos; pero a pesar de ello, llevó las manos a la camisa de Emma y le desabrochó los botones uno a uno, sin prisas, tomándose su tiempo.

Emma la dejó hacer. No movió ni un músculo. Apretaba los puños como si tuviera miedo de dejarse llevar por la pasión y arrancarle el resto de la ropa; como si Regina fuera la materialización de todas sus fantasías. Y tal vez lo era. O al menos, ella quiso pensar que lo era. A decir verdad, nunca se había planteado conscientemente la posibilidad de ser la fantasía sexual de su jefa. Pero se lo había planteado inconscientemente. Y no una, sino muchas veces. Tanto en sus sueños nocturnos como en sus ensoñaciones a plena luz del día.

Llevaba cinco años esperando tener algo como aquel momento. Cinco largos años. Ahora, Emma estaba a punto de ser suya, así como ella de Emma. Por fin, le desabrochó el último de los botones y le quitó la camisa. Emma barrió la mesa con un brazo, lo tiró todo al suelo y la tumbó sobre ella.

–No sabes cuántas veces he imaginado este día –declaró la rubia mientras llevaba una mano al dobladillo de su camiseta–. Te imaginaba aquí, en esta misma mesa, tumbada, completamente desnuda…

Emma le quitó la camiseta, le desabrochó el sostén y los dejó caer al suelo. A continuación, se introdujo entre sus piernas y la empezó a lamer y acariciar por todas partes. La morena se apoyó en los codos para verla. El placer que sentía era tan intenso que sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar; pero no podía apartar la vista de su cabeza, que ahora estaba entre sus piernas. Emma la lamió una y otra vez, hasta dejarla sin respiración. Entonces, Regina notó que llevaba un dedo a sus pliegues y lo introducía en su cuerpo. Solo fue el principio. Un segundo después, le introdujo otro. Regina se tumbó en la mesa y se arqueó. Cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo, ella gritó su nombre.

Tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado mil años. Tuvo la sensación de que toda su vida había sido una preparación para ese momento. Regina estaba tumbada ante ella, sobre la misma mesa que tantas veces las había separado. Y era el ser más bello que había visto. Estaba caliente y húmeda por el deseo. Aún temblaba por el eco del clímax. Y su nombre, Emma, seguía en sus labios.

–Emma…

Regina llevó las manos a los pantalones de la rubia y se los desabrochó. No esperaron ni un segundo más. le separó los muslos y la penetró con sus dedos. Empezó a entrar y a salir de ella. La sensación era tan dulce y tan embriagadora que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para refrenarse. Pero al oír los gemidos de Emma, supo que había llegado al orgasmo y se dejó llevar. En aquel momento, supo que la quería. Y sintió pánico.

**Aquí terminó el contenido sexual.**

Cuando recobró las fuerzas, Regina se sentó en la mesa y se abrazó a la rubia. De haber sido posible, habría permanecido en esa posición durante toda la eternidad. Aferrada a Emma. Con la sensación de estar completamente satisfecha y tan lejos del mundo como si ellos fueran la única realidad. Pero el mundo existía y no iba a desaparecer. Al final, recobro el sentido y con pánico se apartó de ella y se empezó a vestir.

–Esto no puede volver a pasar –dijo Regina. La rubia se quedó helada.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no es una buena idea –respondió la morena mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

–¿Que no es una buena idea? ¿Para quién? Emma alcanzó la camisa y se la puso.

–Para nadie –contestó la ojimarrón–. Y mucho menos, para mí.

–¿Que no es bueno para ti? Creo que no has prestado mucha atención, Regina –ironizó la ojiverde–. Ha sido extraordinariamente bueno para ti.

La morena asintió.

–Exacto. Y por experiencia propia, sé que el sexo puede ser muy adictivo. No quiero que te suponga un problema.

La rubia se empezó a enfadar. De hecho, estaba tan enojada que tuvo problemas para ponerse los pantalones.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué podría suponer un problema? Vamos, Regina, responde a mi pregunta. Estoy esperando una explicación.

–Porque no es bueno para los niños

Emma parecía tan frustrada que Regina pensó que se había equivocado de estrategia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Para los niños? Ahora somos sus madres –le recordó ella–. ¿Qué hay de malo en que hagamos el amor? No veo dónde está el problema.

–¿Que no lo ves?

–No, no lo veo. De hecho, creo que es una idea excelente. Sobre todo, porque llegamos al acuerdo de que nuestro matrimonio duraría más de un año.

–Piénsalo detenidamente, Emma.

Emma lo pensó. Y solo pudo encontrar un motivo para que Regina se negara a repetir la experiencia.

–Sé que puede parecer mucho tiempo, Regina. También sé que no te has casado conmigo por amor, así que no espero que me seas fiel… pero eso no quiere decir que tú y yo no podamos hacer el amor si las dos lo deseamos.

–Emma…

–No, no, déjame hablar.

La morena asintió y la dejó hablar.

–No te voy a prohibir que hagas lo que quieras con… en fin, que hagas lo que creas que debas hacer. Pero te deseo, Regina. Y sinceramente, no veo dónde está el problema.

–Esto es increíble, Emma. ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor cada vez que nos apetezca? Así, ¿sin más? ¿A pesar de nuestra situación?

Emma asintió y la miró con exasperación.

–¿Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre? Dime una cosa, ¿tienes algún motivo para comportarte como una tonta enamorada Emma?

–¿Una tonta enamorada? –repitió la rubia, ofendida–. No entiendo nada de nada. Hace unos minutos, estábamos haciendo el amor en la mesa de la oficina. Incluso te dije que si así lo deseas te doy permiso para que te acuestes con otras personas.

Regina respiró hondo. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

–Emma, solo intento ser razonable. El estar juntas más de un año es mucho tiempo y se que tienes a muchas personas tras de ti–insistió la morena.

–¿Es que me crees incapaz de tener una relación? Alego la rubia

–Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que he sido testigo de algunas de tus aventuras a lo largo de los años… digamos que soy algo escéptica al respecto.

–Pues deja de serlo. Soy perfectamente capaz de contenerme. – Si tan sólo supieras que nunca me he acostado con ninguna de esas mujeres u hombres, que todas esas "aventuras" fueron citas en las que terminaba hablando de ti, pensó la rubia

–Pues las pruebas demuestran lo contrario...

Emma sonrió.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar a eso?

–¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? La ojimarrón sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

–Sinceramente, creo que no deberíamos hacer el amor otra vez. Aunque nos suponga años enteros de celibato. No quiero que nos hagamos daño… la situación ya es demasiado implicada. Emocionalmente implicada para ti Emma o eso es lo que parece con lo que me dices.

–¿Emocionalmente implicada? –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia–. ¿Yo? Si solo he estado contigo por tu cuerpo, a lo mucho te deseo…

–¿Entonces por que te pones así?

–No te hable de amor, Regina. Hable de deseo físico. Pero no te preocupes me has dejado claro que no quieres acostarte conmigo nuevamente, sin embargo, de las dos tu vas a ser quien después ruegue para estar conmigo.

–Eres una tonta, Emma si crees que eso va a pasar –bramó–. Te equivocas al pensar que seré yo quien ruegue que hagamos el amor otra vez. Te equivocas por completo.

Regina caminó hacia la salida. Sin embargo, se detuvo de repente, se giró y dijo:

–Necesito saberlo. ¿Quieres seguir adelante? ¿O no?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Quieres seguir adelante? ¿Quieres seguir conmigo?

–Por supuesto que quiero seguir contigo.

–¿Estás segura? Porque podemos estar casadas mucho tiempo, Emma. Si tienes dudas, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.

–Ya te he dicho que quiero seguir contigo.

–Está bien, como quieras… Mi familia quiere conocer a la tuya. Quieren dar una fiesta en nuestro honor. El jueves nos marchamos a Storybrooke.

Regina no esperó respuesta. Simplemente, salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo, Emma estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio que las lágrimas se le salían a la morena.

Emma se sentó en el sillón y contempló los cajones abiertos y todos los objetos de la mesa, que ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Su plan de enamorarla, de manera meticulosamente organizada y controlada, había saltado por los aires por un momento de pasión. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara, haciendo caso omiso de un hecho sorprendente: sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Estaba llorando, de lo único que se alegraba es de haber aceptado que Mary se llevara a Robyn con ella a la guardería.

**Creo que es el capítulo que más me ha gustado, porque ha tenido un poco de todo, nos leemos chicos.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola lectores la conciencia me pesaba por dejar el capítulo así, por lo que he decidido actualizar nuevamente como compensación del final anterior, en cuanto a las chicas de SwanQueen no se preocupen tanto por ellas.**

Mientras se alejaba, Regina se tallo rápido los ojos para evitar seguir llorando, consideró la posibilidad de volver sobre sus pasos y clavarle algo a la rubia, no esperaba que le dijera que solamente deseaba su cuerpo, pero que otra cosa podía decirle la ojiverde cuando tenía a filas de mujeres tras ella. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en su esposa con otra le hacía querer tomar unos cuantos, de los objetos más afilados de su oficina, todos ellos apropiados para hacerle una buena herida a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a Emma. Pero al final se contuvo y pensó que su contención era una demostración de fuerza de carácter.

Cuando llegó al coche, se sentó al volante y esperó unos minutos antes de arrancar. Pensó en todo lo que había dicho y hecho y se preguntó porque se sentía como si acababa de despertar en una realidad terrible luego de haber vivido tan lindo sueño; pero llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó nada. Se había implicado emocionalmente, sentía que no era lo correcto y menos porque Emma solamente la quería para calentar su cama.

Y había hecho algo peor que implicarse emocionalmente, al recordar el momento de pasión con la rubia deseaba caer ante su instinto, que le decía que saliera corriendo como una leona hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y le hiciese nuevamente el amor. Sin embargo, no podía seguir su instinto cuando su familia estaba en casa de Emma. Sus familiares eran depredadores naturales que atacaban al menor signo de debilidad. Si quería mantener la custodia de sus sobrinos, tenía que mostrarse fuerte. Al pensar en ellos, llegó a una segunda conclusión. Aunque Emma solo deseara su cuerpo, aunque solo la quisiera desde un punto de vista sexual, no podía negar que los niños le importaban. Emma era una buena madre. De hecho, era mejor madre que Regina esposa. Y tendría que contentarse con ello.

Los días anteriores al viaje a Storybrooke pasaron con rapidez. Emma sugirió que los aprovechara para enseñar la zona a sus padres, a su abuela y su tía, pero Granny parecía decidida a odiar todo lo relacionado con New York y su tía se marchó a pasar el fin de semana en Storybrooke. Sin embargo, sus padres lo disfrutaron de verdad. Y sorprendentemente, Regina también lo disfrutó. No obstante, Regina dio por sentado que el ambiente de camaradería desaparecería al final de la semana, cuando se encontraran con Marian y su esposo. Su madre le dijo que Marian había insistido en organizar una fiesta para ellas y había invitado a varios amigos, se había encargado de reservar los alojamientos e incluso había localizado a la familia de Emma.

Mientras tanto, Emma se dedicaba a trabajar a solas en su despacho y a cuidar de los niños, pero sobre todo de Robyn, ya que la niña no la quería dejar ni a sol ni a sombra, por lo sucedido en la oficina; la rubia prefería no quedarse a solas con Regina por el momento, aunque la morena nunca se quedaba sola, ya que, tenía al pequeño Henry que la seguía a todos lados. La tensión entre ellas era tan evidente que Regina tuvo miedo de que su familia se diera cuenta. Pero Emma era una actriz excelente; cuando volvía a casa, al final del día, se comportaba como la más amorosa y entrañable de las esposas. No perdía ocasión de acariciarla ni de besarla.

Las noches eran lo peor de todo. Regina podía fingir a la luz del sol, aunque tuviera que fingir delante de sus padres; pero cuando entraba con Emma en el dormitorio y cerraban la puerta, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. La rubia desde el día que estuvieron juntas, alcanzaba un par de mantas y se tumbaba a dormir en el suelo. Su comunicación se reducía al momento en que la ojimarrón le lanzaba la almohada. Por desgracia, Emma era muy rápida y nunca le daba en la cabeza. Por fin, llegó el jueves. El día del viaje. El momento de dejar New York para dirigirse a Storybrooke. Regina despertó antes del amanecer, pero no se levantó. Se quedó mirando el techo durante treinta minutos, irritada por el sonido absolutamente tranquilo de la respiración de su esposa. Y cuando pasaron los treinta minutos, esperó treinta más.

Solo entonces, preguntó:

–¿Estás despierta?

–Por supuesto que estoy despierta –respondió la rubia–. Das tantas vueltas que me has despertado.

Ella encendió la luz.

–¿Por qué no vienes a la cama?

–Anda, apaga la luz y duerme un poco.

–Podría dormir un poco si no estuviera preocupada por ti. El suelo no puede ser muy cómodo –afirmó.

–No está tan mal.

–Solo duermes con dos mantas y una almohada. No puede estar tan bien – se burló–. Vuelve a la cama… te aseguro que no te voy a atacar.

–Es mejor que limitemos nuestro contacto físico, Regina. Solo intento ser caballerosa y no entrar en tus límites.

–Ah, sí, claro… límites –se burló–. Discúlpame, pero los límites murieron el día que lo hicimos en la mesa de tu oficina.

–Cállate o despertarás a Robyn y Henry.

La mención de los niños solo sirvió para irritar a Regina, que alcanzó uno de los cojines y se lo lanzó.

–Gracias, pero ya tengo una almohada –dijo la rubia.

–Es que necesitaba tirarte algo.

–Un acto muy maduro…

–Lo sé.

Regina apagó la luz.

Un segundo más tarde, Emma se levantó, se acercó a la cama y le dio el cojín.

–No lo necesito. Quédatelo. Estarás más cómoda.

–Regina…

–Solo intento ser caballerosa –ironizó la morena.

–Sí, claro.

Emma se volvió a tumbar en el suelo y Regina sonrió para sus adentros. Por su tono de voz, era evidente que la había molestado. Su esposa últimamente se comportaba como si fuera completamente indiferente a ella, pero Regina sabía que fingía, a menos que una de esas tipas como Elsa de recursos humanos se le lanzara; no, claro que no, había visto la cara de Emma cuando entro a la habitación está noche y se quedó enmudecida al verla con el short de las tortugas ninjas.

Cuando se quedó dormida, seguía sonriendo al pensar en eso.

* * *

Emma se marchó de Maine a los dieciocho años, con los cinco mil dólares que había ahorrado para sobrevivir; solo tenía una mochila, una lámpara, un ordenador portátil de segunda mano, una beca parcial en Stanford y varios créditos por pagar. Y no había vuelto desde entonces.

En Maine vivía en una localidad pequeña, con monumentos y edificios antiguos. Tenía pocos atractivos para un adolescente, pero Emma supuso que la belleza de sus calles y el paisaje de la cordillera de Sierra Nevada la convertían en un lugar atractivo para muchas personas. Durante el trayecto en coche, Emma estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas antes que iba a volver, lo habría tomado por loco.

Robyn y Henry viajaban en los asientos de atrás, en sus respectivas sillitas, y Regina se dedicaba a darle instrucciones con el GPS como si Emma no hubiera pasado varios años de su vida en aquel lugar. Pero puede que su esposa no lo supiera. Observó por el espejo y vio a la familia de Regina que los seguía en una furgoneta alquilada.

–Por lo que veo aquí, la desviación acaba directamente en el centro en Main Street –le informó su bella esposa.

–Ya lo sé.

–El restaurante de Lily está al otro lado de la localidad, a la izquierda.

–También lo sé.

–Dicen que tiene aparcamiento, pero Lily me comentó que se llena enseguida. Si no encuentras sitio, tendremos que dar algunas vueltas por el barrio para…

–Sí. Lo sé –repitió la rubia de una manera tajante.

–Eh, solo intento ser un buen copiloto… Emma suspiró.

–Regina, puede que no lo sepas o lo olvides, pero que yo estuve viviendo aquí algunos años. No necesito que me den instrucciones.

–Pero las cosas cambian mucho con el pasar de los años –le recordó.

Emma tampoco necesitaba que le recordara eso. Ya no se parecía nada a la jovencita que se había marchado de esta ciudad para estudiar en la universidad.

–Solo intentaba ayudar –insistió ella.

Regina le puso una mano en la pierna y la rubia maldijo su suerte. En cuanto sintió el calor de su mano, se excitó. De haber podido, habría seguido de largo, habría tomado una de las carreteras de montaña, habría sacado a Regina del coche y le habría hecho el amor en cualquiera de los bosques de la zona. Pero no podía ser. Para empezar, tenían a unos pequeños en el asiento trasero del coche. Y para continuar, había decidido mantener un poco las distancias con ella.

Ni siquiera le tranquilizaba pensar que la celebración duraría poco y que luego se marcharía de Maine y no volvería nunca. Tampoco le tranquilizaba el hecho de que al día siguiente llegaran August, Lily, Mary, David y el bebé Neal; sus amigos contribuirían a suavizar el encuentro familiar, pero no demasiado. Dos días en aquí le parecían una eternidad.

Sin embargo, sabía que Regina no tenía la culpa. Era una víctima como ella; por otro lado, al notar lo tensa que se encontraba la rubia Regina se dio cuenta que su situación había empeorado durante la semana anterior por su empeño en mantener las distancias. Quizás había llegado el momento de reconocer sus errores.

–Lo siento, Emma. No pretendía hablarte así es que…

Emma rio.

–Soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas. En el viaje no me he comportado del todo bien, pero...

–No, no lo digo por eso. Lo digo por nosotros… me he portado mal contigo Emma y más luego de lo que paso aquel día.

–Eso no te lo voy a discutir.

–Sé que mi humor también ha empeorado últimamente.

–¿Sí? Espera antes de que digas otra cosa yo tampoco me porte de lo mejor contigo en estos días, pero es que no ardo precisamente en deseos de que los conozcas.

–¿De que los conozca? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–De mi familia.

–Oh, vamos, dudo que tu familia sea tan manipuladora como la mía.

–No, pero tu familia es…

–¿Rica? –lo interrumpió–. Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? Pero ser rico no es una excusa para portarse mal.

–No, eso no es lo que quería decir.

–¿De qué tienes miedo, Emma? ¿Crees que te voy a apreciar menos cuando conozca a tu familia? ¿Crees que mi opinión sobre ti empeorará cuando compruebe personalmente que creciste en la pobreza?

Regina sonó tan indignada que Emma no se atrevió a responder afirmativamente. Se limitó a guardar silencio. Justo entonces, la rubia detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo. La morena se giró hacia ella y añadió:

–A mí no me importa ni tu pasado ni de dónde vienes, pero ten cuidado con mi familia. Sobre todo, con mi concuña Marian que creyó que desde el momento de que su hermano se casó con Zelena forma parte de esta. Si puede aprovechar tu pasado para dejarte en mal lugar, lo hará. Recuerda que haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, tu pasado no empeora lo que pienso de ti… bien al contrario, lo mejora. Yo nací en una familia rica. No tuve que esforzarme para salir adelante. Pero tú trabajaste muy duro por cada moneda que tienes. Las palabras de Regina tranquilizaron un poco a Emma. Casi estuvo a punto de creer que tenía razón, que la pobreza de su pasado lo había convertido en una mujer mejor.

Pero solo casi. Y solo a punto.

**Que puedo decir ya avanzaron no mucho, pero es algo a lo menos Regina se disculpó.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nada me pertenece, espero que se entretengan tanto como yo, gracias por seguir la historia y dejar comentarios. Nos leeremos próximamente.**

**Alerta de spoiler: Hoy tendremos algunos invitados especiales ¿quiénes serán? aunque lo que considero que más me gusto es una conversación que Emma tiene con Cora.**

Regina ya había probado las rosquillas del restaurante de Lily y, por supuesto, sabía muchas cosas sobre el establecimiento; pero casi todo lo que sabía, lo sabía porque August se lo había contado. Teniendo en cuenta que su esposa era la propietaria del restaurante, a Regina no le habría extrañado que exagerara un poco. Sin embargo, el local resultó ser encantador y la comida, muy buena. Por desgracia, la comida no sirvió para rebajar la tensión del ambiente. Por si la situación no fuera suficientemente difícil, a Marian se le había ocurrido la idea de invitar a los hermanos de Emma sin avisarle antes.

Marian y su esposo, ya habían llegado cuando entraron en el local. Marian, una mujer morena y de aspecto refinado, parecía completamente fuera de lugar en el restaurante, demasiado popular para ella. Repartió besos a diestro y siniestro y prácticamente secuestró a Granny en cuanto pasó por la puerta.

–Llamé desde nuestro avión privado para reservar una mesa, pero este restaurante es tan antiguo que ni siquiera aceptan reservas –les informó Marian.

El restaurante de Lily era un establecimiento cálido y limpio, de camareros agradables, pero sin refinamiento alguno. A Regina le gustó tanto como le disgustó a Marian, que sacó una toallita antiséptica del bolso y limpió la mesa donde se sentaron. Después, antes de que nadie tuviera ocasión de echar un vistazo al menú, Marian se levantó y declaró, como si fuera la anfitriona de la fiesta: –Mi esposo y yo les queremos dar las gracias por asistir a la celebración en honor de nuestra pequeña Gina.

Emma se inclinó sobre Regina y susurró con ironía:

–¿Nuestra pequeña Gina? Pero si cuando te digó Gina te enojas.

–Te lo advierto, Emma… si alguna vez te atreves a llamarme «mi pequeña Gina», te clavaré un tenedor en el estómago –replicó en voz igualmente baja.

A los niños les sentaron en unas sillitas altas y le dieron unas llaves de goma para que jugaran con ellas. Emma miró a los pequeños y sonrió. Regina miró a Emma y se sintió más cerca de ella que nunca. Su familia podía ser manipuladora, controladora y exageradamente obsesiva. Pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía con fuerzas para hacerles frente. Y se sentía con fuerzas porque Emma estaba a su lado. Ya no lo podía negar. Estaba enamorada de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en la conversación. Marian dijo algo que pretendía ser gracioso y soltó una carcajada, pero solo consiguió que Robyn se pusiera a llorar. Emma y Regina se giraron al mismo tiempo para tranquilizar a la niña y sus manos se encontraron. Durante unos segundos no hicieron otra cosa que quedarse así, mirándose. Luego, la rubia le acarició el dorso de la mano y ella se sintió poseída por una tranquilidad absoluta. Era la primera vez que la tocaba con tanta ternura desde que habían hecho el amor en la oficina.

Pero la mirada de Emma cambió de repente. Acababa de ver a la persona que había entrado en el local, una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, extremadamente hermosa, una belleza inigualable, que llevaba camiseta y vaqueros y tenía los ojos de un azul profundo.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –dijo Marian–. Tú debes de ser Mallory, la hermana de Emma… nos hemos escrito tantos mensajes que ardía en deseos de conocerte.

–No me llames Mal. Me llamo Mallory –puntualizó. Marian hizo caso omiso del comentario.

–Tenía miedo de que ninguno de los familiares de Emma pudiera venir – continuó–. Me alegro de haberme equivocado… bienvenida.

Marian se levantó y le dio un beso.

Mallory arqueó una ceja como con disgusto. A Regina le cayó bien de inmediato. Por la expresión de Emma, supo que su esposa no estaba muy contenta.

A la hermana de Emma nunca le habían gustado los ricos. Y Emma lo comprendió en esas circunstancias. Marian era una mujer petulante y odiosa que evidentemente se creía mejor que Mallory y, tal vez, que el resto de los presentes. De hecho, no hacía el menor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

A Emma no le extrañó que su hermana fuera la única persona de su familia que se molestó en presentarse en la celebración. La familia siempre había sido importante para ella, a pesar de que nunca habían contado con mucho apoyo de sus padres. Pero supo que no quería estar allí. Lo supo por su forma de pedir un té y por su forma de sentarse a la mesa, a distancia de los demás.

–Bueno, Mal, ¿por qué no nos dices a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Marian, intentando ser simpática. Antes de responder, su hermana le lanzó una mirada dura. Como si Emma tuviera la culpa de todo aquello.

–Me dedico a cuidar de mis hijas.

–Ah –dijo Marian.

–¿Ah? ¿Solo eso? ¿Es que cuidar de los hijos te parece una ocupación poco importante?

–No, no, en absoluto… –contestó Marian, incómoda–. Yo también cuido de mis hijos. Sé lo que cuesta. Regina decidió intervenir antes de que Marian se metiera en un lío más grave con su falta de sensibilidad.

–Mallory, ¿sabes si el resto de tu familia vendrá a la recepción de mañana? Me encantaría conocer a sus padres…

La rubia mayor frunció el ceño.

–Nuestro padre falleció cuando Emma estaba en el instituto.

–Vaya, lo siento mucho –dijo Regina, que no sabía nada.

–Murió de cáncer. Probablemente, por culpa de todos esos pesticidas.

–¿Pesticidas? ¿Es que tu familia se dedicaba a la agricultura? –preguntó Marian.

–Bueno, nuestro padre tenía un huerto con manzanos… pero yo no diría que eso sea dedicarse a la agricultura –ironizó.

–Comprendo –dijo Marian, quien obviamente disfrutaba de la tensión que había causado–. ¿Y tu madre?

–Vive en Bostón, con su hermana.

–¿Y el resto de tus hermanos?

Emma interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que las cosas iban a terminar mal si Marian seguía por ese camino.

–Basta, Mallory. Deja de ponerte a la defensiva. Si estás enfadada conmigo porque no les visito con más frecuencia, tienes razón… pero ya hablaremos después, en privado. Y en cuanto a ti, Marian, deja los interrogatorios para otro momento.

Marian se quedó pálida, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

–Pero si yo no…

–Si quieres saber más cosas de mi familia, pregúntame a mí; aunque estoy segura de que nadie de mi familia se ganará tu aprobación. Mi padre trabajaba en el campo y mi madre, en una tienda de comestibles. Eran muy pobres, pero aun así me adoptaron; me alegra poder decir que todos mis sobrinos van a terminar la enseñanza secundaria y que van a ir a la universidad, aunque con becas públicas, por supuesto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Emma se levantó, agarro a Robyn y añadió:

–Regina ¿puedes tomar al niño?, será mejor que vayamos al hotel a registrarnos.

La morena alcanzó a Henry y siguió a su esposa, que pagó la comida en la barra antes de salir a la calle.

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche, la morena dijo:

–Lo que has dicho ha sido brillante.

–¿Brillante? Ha sido una estupidez.

–No, te equivocas, ha sido brillante. Marian tiene demasiados humos; necesita que la pongan en su sitio de vez en cuando. Si supiera lo mucho que le disgusta esa actitud a toda la familia, se andaría con más cuidado.

–Aun así, ha sido estúpido.

–No, en absoluto. Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu esposa –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ambas se giraron. Era Mallory.

–Los Swan siempre hemos tenido talento para poner a la gente en su sitio –continuó la mujer. –De todas formas, no creo que fuera lo más conveniente.

–¿Y qué habría sido lo más conveniente? ¿Haberla matado de aburrimiento? Emma rió a su pesar.

–Me alegro mucho de verte, hermanita. Aunque haya tenido que enfrentarme a esa bruja del restaurante.

Mallory se dio la vuelta con intención de volver al local.

–¡Espera! –dijo Regina–. ¿Vendrás mañana a la recepción?

–No te ofendas, pero ningún Swan va a poner un pie en el Club de Campo. Eso es imposible.

–Pero…

–Lo siento mucho. Ah, y encantada de conocerte.

–¿Y dónde nos deja eso? –preguntó Regina, que nunca se rendía. La ojiazul se detuvo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Olvídate de Marian y de sus estupideces. Tal vez no sea la mejor de las situaciones posibles, pero para mí es una ocasión de conocer a la familia de mi esposa. Si ninguno de ustedes tiene intención de pisar el Club de Campo, dime dónde debemos celebrar la fiesta y cambiaremos el lugar.

Mallory miró a Emma, como preguntándole si Regina hablaba en serio. Emma se encogió de hombros.

–¿La fiesta es mañana por la noche? Dudo que tengas tiempo de cambiar el sitio… solo faltan veinticuatro horas.

Regina sonrió.

–Estás hablando con una mujer Mills. No será un problema.

Mallory asintió.

–Está bien, si te empeñas… se me ocurre un sitio de lo más adecuado.

–¿Qué sitio?

–Mi casa.

–Mallory… –le advirtió Emma.

–No puedo pedirte eso –dijo Regina–. Sería una molestia para ti.

–¿Insinúas que mi casa no es suficientemente buena para ustedes?

–No, en absoluto…

La rubia mayor sonrió, triunfante. Regina la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Estoy segura de que tu casa es encantadora –continuó–. ¿A qué hora te parece mejor? ¿Quieres que encargue la comida a un catering?

–¿Encargar la comida?

Emma, que se había quedado con la pequeña en brazos, decidió no intervenir.

–No, ahora que lo pienso, no sería buena idea. Si tu familia no quiere ir a Club de Campo, tampoco querrá comida encargada. Te propongo otra cosa… si no te importa que usemos tu cocina, llevaremos todo lo necesario para preparar la cena. Mi madre y mi abuela son una cocineras excelentes y mi padre y mi prima preparan las mejores barbacoas. Pero tendríamos que llegar con tiempo, claro. ¿Te parece bien a las siete?

–Sí, pero de la mañana.

–¿De la mañana? Si iba a ser una cena…

–Así podremos pasar el día juntos. Ya puestos, Emma y tú podrán quedarse hasta la noche y dormir en casa…

Regina notó el sarcasmo de Mallory, pero le tomó la palabra de todas formas.

–¡Magnífica idea! A Emma y a mí nos encantará… Supongo que tu hermana sabe dónde vives, ¿verdad, Mallory?

–Supongo que sí, porque es la casa donde ella creció.

–En tal caso, nos veremos dentro de unas horas. Y me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Siempre quise tener una cuñada. La hermana de Emma se subió a su coche, un viejo utilitario, y desapareció en la distancia.

–Emma, deberías haberme advertido que tu relación con tus hermanos no es precisamente buena –protestó ella. La rubia se encogió de hombros.

–¿No eres tú quién siempre se precia de conocerme muy bien y juzgar todas mis acciones? Regina asintió a regañadientes.

–Sí, eso es verdad. Pero a pesar de todo… ¿Nunca los ves?

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, Emma formuló una diferente:

–¿No te has dado cuenta de que mi hermana no hablaba en serio cuando nos ha invitado a pasar la noche en su casa?

–Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta; no soy tonta. Pero no iba a permitir que se quedara con la idea de que su casa no me parece suficientemente buena.

–Pues me temo que no lo es. La última vez que pasé por allí, estaba hecha un desastre –comentó su esposa–. A tu familia no le va a gustar.

–Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por mi familia. Marian puede ser una estúpida, pero… en fin, salvaremos la situación, en cualquier caso. Además, mi madre se dedica a la política y sabe ser diplomática. No olvides que siempre ha contado con el apoyo de la clase media.

–Ya.

Regina decidió interrumpir la conversación.

–Venga, ahora no tenemos tiempo para debatirlo. Tenemos que organizar una recepción en muy poco tiempo.

Regina empezó a andar. Emma la tomó del brazo.

–¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Regina?

–¿Es que no es obvio?

–Claro que lo es. Intentas arreglar mi relación con mi familia.

–Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

–No, nadie tiene que hacerlo. Mi relación con mis hermanos es asunto exclusivamente mío. No te metas donde no te llaman.

–Lo siento mucho, Emma –dijo ella con tono condescendiente–. Tu familia se convirtió en mi familia cuando me casé contigo. No voy a permanecer al margen. Es evidente que tu distanciamiento con ellos te preocupa, y alguien tiene que cerrar esa brecha.

–¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso? ¿Esperas que te dé las gracias? ¿Que me arrodille ante ti en gesto de gratitud? o ¿quizás quieres que te compense haciendote el amor?

Regina frunció el ceño para luego decir. –Solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más–. Luego de volverse colorada al pensar en estar con su esposa otra vez.

–Solventar los problemas con mi familia no me va a hacer feliz,quien me hace feliz es otra persona –afirmó mirando directamente a la morena. Regina se armo de valor y con las mejillas rojas alzó un brazo y le acarició la cara.

–¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pienso que nunca te has perdonado por haberte alejado de ellos. Pienso que, desde que te marchaste para fundar Swan Inc., no has vuelto a mirar atrás… y pienso que lo lamentas.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido que, si no miraba atrás, era porque no los quería en mi vida? Puede que sea una egoísta; una canalla que quiere disfrutar a solas de su riqueza y de su éxito sin que le recuerden que nació pobre y es una adoptada.

–No te creo, Emma.

–No tienes que creerlo para que sea verdad.

–¿Sabes qué es lo que creo yo? Que te gustaría arreglar las cosas y no sabes cómo. Pero afortunadamente, me tienes a mí.

Emma no supo qué decir, así que la dejó hablar.

–Te he visto con Henry y Robyn. He visto lo buena y lo cariñosa que eres con ellos. Y sé que debes de sentir lo mismo por tu familia… de hecho, creo que no te habías casado y tenido hijos porque te estabas castigando por haber abandonado a los tuyos. Por eso te casaste conmigo. Ese fue tu motivo real. Era tu forma de tener la familia que siempre habías querido.

–Qué tontería. Me casé contigo porque la empresa te necesita. Pero no voy a permitir que la libertad que tienes en la empresa se extienda a asuntos de mi vida privada.

–¿De qué vida privada hablas? Tú no tienes vida privada. Tus relaciones amorosas siempre han sido tan breves como un suspiro; y en cuanto al resto de tus relaciones, David y August son tus únicos amigos –le recordó.

–Basta ya, Regina –bramó la rubia con enfado–. Déjame en paz.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no?

–Que no. Que no te voy a dejar en paz.

–¿Por qué diablos te metes en esto?

–Porque ahora estamos casadas y porque me importas –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos–. Como ya he dicho, quiero que seas feliz. Y no creo que mantenerte alejada de los tuyos te haga feliz… voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte, y a menos que estés dispuesta a echarme de la empresa y anular nuestro matrimonio, te aseguro que no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo. Cuando terminó de hablar, Regina dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el restaurante. Emma supuso que les iba a avisar del cambio de lugar de la celebración.

Mientras la miraba, pensó que el matrimonio iba a resultar una experiencia notablemente más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Emma no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en compañía de aquella familia desastrosa. Y por supuesto, tampoco quería volver a la casa donde había crecido. De hecho, habría dado cualquier cosa por no salir de la lujosa habitación del hotel donde se alojaban. Después de comer, se armó de paciencia e hizo lo posible por soportar lo que se le venía encima. En cuanto tuvo ocasión, desapareció en el bar del hotel y pidió una cerveza bien fría. Cora apareció en ese momento y se sentó a su lado sin esperar a que la invitara.

–Vaya, estás aquí…

–¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Es que ocurre algo?

–No, nada en absoluto. Es que me alegro de verte. No me gusta beber sola –contestó su suegra.

Emma sonrió y las dos mujeres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre temas sin importancia. Pero unos minutos más tarde, cuando Emma ya había terminado su cerveza y se disponía a despedirse, Cora se echó hacia atrás, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y declaró: –Quería hablar contigo. De Regina.

–¿De Regina?

–Esta mañana, cuando se han marchado del restaurante, Granny me pidió que les fuera a buscar… y oí su conversación del aparcamiento.

Emma no se inmutó.

–¿Y qué?

–Que ahora sé que vuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

–¿Y qué? –repitió.

–¿Sabes lo que creo? Que ha sido idea de Regina. Creo que es una estrategia para ganarse el favor de toda la familia y quedarse con la custodia de los niños. Cora soltó unas risitas y alzó su copa, como brindando por la ingenuidad de su hija.

–Pero no imagino cómo consiguió convencerte para que te casaras con ella –continuó–. Eres una mujer inteligente. Dudo que te hayas metido en esto si no tienes algo que ganar.

–Estoy enamorada de Regina –afirmó.

–No, no lo creo.

Emma se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

–No puedes demostrar que no la ame. Cora sacudió la cabeza y echó un trago.

–Supongo que te convenció de que casarte con ella sería bueno para tu empresa.

–Ella no me convenció de nada. Se lo propuse yo. Cora la miró detenidamente y sonrió con ironía.

–Tu empresa hace un trabajo extraordinario, ¿sabes?

–Claro que lo sé. Pero ¿adónde quiere llegar querida suegra?

–Sé que esperas firmar un contrato importante con Midas. David Nolan le dijo a Henry que, si firmán ese acuerdo, todos contratarán sus servicios. Podrían ganar millones de dólares con solamente parpadear.

–David no debío contarle nada de eso, eso es entre Midas y nosotros.

–Tal vez no, pero no pudo con tanto entusiasmo… y debo añadir que eso me interesó mucho.

–¿Qué me está diciendo, Sra. Mills? ¿Que haga lo que usted me pida a cambio de que nos apoye con ese contrato?

–No, por supuesto que no. Eso sería nepotismo; ahora formas parte de la familia –respondió Cora –. Pero podría hacer bastante para que ese acuerdo no llegara a buen término.

–Comprendo.

–Anula tu matrimonio. Quiero que Regina vuelva a casa, con su familia.

–No.

–Oh, vamos, piensa en esas maravillosas sesiones. Si no firman el contrato, sé que van a verse en aprietos.

–¿Me está amenazando? Cora sonrió.

–No te estoy amenazando a ti; estoy amenazando a Swan Inc. No te equivoques, Emma. Si anulas el matrimonio con mi hija, me encargaré de que a tu empresa y a ti les pasen cosas muy agradables.

–Pero solo si me alejo de Regina y de los niños.

–Exacto.

–No lo entiendo, Cora. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias? Regina cree que todo es por el dinero que heredarían los niños, pero yo no lo creo… ¿Es que Granny te ha presionado?

–No, ella solo quiere que Regina la visite más a menudo. Aceptaría la situación si le prometiera que llevará a los niños a Storybrooke de vez en cuando.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no permites que Regina se quede con la custodia? Cora la miró con dureza.

–Adoro a mi hija, Sra. Swan. Tampoco te equivoques con eso. Mi hija es muy valiente… yo diría que es bastante más valiente que incluso toda la familia junta. Fíjese bien a Marian la puedo controlar fácilmente; a ella solo le interesa el dinero – respondió–. En cambio, Regina es incontrolable. Y el dinero no le importa.

–Ya. ¿Y qué hay de mí?

–Bueno, tú eres una mujer de negocios. Has trabajado muy duro para llegar adonde estás y no lo vas a perder todo por una mujer y unos niños que no son tuyos. Harás lo que sea mejor para Swan Inc. Emma sacudió la cabeza y rio.

–¿Sabe una cosa? Regina me advirtió de que haría exactamente lo que está haciendo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Dijo que su familia siempre encontraba la forma de retorcer las situaciones para volverlas contra ella. Durante un momento, Emma tuvo la sensación de que Cora lo iba a negar; pero se encogió de hombros y asintió.

–Antes nos lo ponía más fácil; salía con personas mucho más débiles que ella. Pero tú no eres así, hija.

–No, yo no soy así. Pero sigue sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué se niega a que Regina se quede con la custodia? Por lo que tengo entendido, intentaste controlar a tu hija, a Zelena, y el tiro te salió por la culata… ¿Por qué haces lo mismo con esos niños?

–¿Por qué pica el escorpión a la tortuga? Porque está en su carácter – respondió, citando la conocida fábula–. Y la gente no cambia nunca. Emma se levantó.

–Con el debido respeto, Sra. Mills, he estado en muchas partes del país y no entiendo las fábulas de escorpiones. De hecho, jamás he visto un escorpión.

–¿Esa es tu forma de decir que rechazas mi oferta?

–En efecto.

Cora arqueó una ceja.

–¿Puede ser que realmente estés enamorada de mi hija? ¿Crees que la vas impresionar por oponerte a mí?

Emma tardó un momento en reaccionar. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que con esta acción pudiera lograr que la morena le correspondiera algunos de sus sentimientos.

–Mis sentimientos por su hija son cosa que a usted no deben de importarle, si la amo o no es asunto mío y de ella solamente. Y no, no creo que le impresione que me oponga sus caprichos. Entre otras cosas, porque no le voy a decir nada de esta conversación.

–Recuerda lo que puedo hacer, Emma. Puedo asegurarme de que tengas muchos contactos alrededor del país. O puedo asegurarme de que mucha gente rechace tus proyectos y cualquiera otra cosa que les presentes en el futuro.

–Caramba, suegra, me estoy muriendo de miedo. ¿Quiere que tiemble un poco?

Cora le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Y de repente, rompió a reír.

–¿Sabe, Sra Swan? Me cae bien. Es una pena que no vaya a seguir en mi familia.

–No voy a aceptar su oferta.

–No, todavía no, pero al final la aceptarás. Piénsalo detenidamente y haz unos cuantos cálculos. Cuando te des cuenta de todo el dinero que puedes perder, tomarás la decisión adecuada. Ninguna mujer vale tanto dinero. Emma tampoco se inmutó en esta ocasión. Ya había hecho cálculos. Los ha había hecho en cuanto Cora empezó a hablar.

–Puede que tengas razón; puede que ninguna mujer valga tanto. Pero te equivocas al pensar que me niego por ella… me niego porque aceptar extorsiones no es ni mi estilo ni el estilo de mi empresa. Nosotros hacemos las cosas a las claras. Conseguimos contratos porque nuestros productos son los mejores del mercado, no porque tengamos contactos en las altas esferas. Swan Inc. es una empresa honorable.

Cora la miró con ironía.

–No dudo que esa sea la política de tu empresa, pero te he investigado, Emma. Eres una mujer ambiciosa eso lo demuestra el hecho de que pasaste de ser una huérfana pobre a tener millones, y durante mis veinticinco años de vida política, he aprendido que las personas tan ambiciosas como tú nunca desaprovechan una buena ocasión.

–Sí, bueno, es posible que tenga razón conmigo. Pero yo solo poseo un tercio de las acciones de Swan Inc., así que no va a cambiar mi decisión, está perdiendo el tiempo. Emma se giró y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Regina sabía unas cuantas cosas sobre la infancia de Emma, y esperaba que su casa fuera poco más que una vivienda humilde hecha con materiales de desecho o de mala calidad que carece de condiciones de habitabilidad. Pero la casa de Mallory resultó ser un hogar medio normal y corriente, en un vecindario de clase media baja. Era pequeña, pero también bonita. Y la presencia de bicicletas y juguetes en el jardín avisaba sobre los niños que vivían en su interior.

Emma aparcó al otro lado de la calle, apagó el motor y miró la casa. Su expresión era tan sombría que Regina intentó animarla.

–Pues tenías razón. Esa casa es un desastre. Es tan espantosa que tengo miedo de que nos peguen una hepatitis.

–Era peor cuando yo era niña.

–Todo parece peor cuando eres pequeño –bromeó ella–. Venga, vamos a entrar de una vez… piensa que tu familia no puede ser más insoportable que la mía.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Les abrió una joven de veintipocos años, con un cabello tan rubio y brillante así como los ojos azules de Mallory.

–¡Tía Em! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Emma la miró con cierto asombro. Obviamente, no esperaba un recibimiento tan caluroso.

–Hola, Rory…

–No has cambiado nada, tía –comentó la joven–. Y tú debes de ser Regina… bienvenida a la familia. Soy Aurora.

Aurora la abrazó, los acompañó al interior de la casa y gritó:

–¡Mamá, ya están aquí! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tan guapa? Durante la hora siguiente, Regina conoció a tantas personas que tuvo problemas para recordar sus nombres. Los hermanos de Emma no se habían presentado, aunque Mallory les aseguró que intentaría convencerlos para que se pasaran al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Regina estaba charlando con Diaval, el marido de Mallory, cuando Aurora apareció y se hizo cargo de Robyn.

–Es que quiero acostumbrarme a los bebés –explicó la joven–. Mi madre me ha prohibido que tenga hijos hasta trece años después de salir de la universidad.

–Tu madre es una mujer inteligente –dijo Regina con humor.

Cuando Aurora se marchó con la niña, Regina echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que Emma salía al patio exterior de la casa con Henry en los brazos. Se disculpó con Diaval y la siguió. Ya era de noche, así que el lugar estaba a oscuras; pero la distinguió a la luz de la luna, junto a un árbol.

–¿Tan malos te parecen que has tenido que salir al patio para esconderte de ellos?

–No, en absoluto. Solo quería comprobar si el árbol seguía aquí. Lo trasplanté el día en que enterramos a mi padre. Lo encontré junto a la tumba y lo traje a casa.

–No es posible. No parece que tenga más de diez años.

–Tiene más –puntualizó–. Los árboles crecen más despacio que las personas.

Ella asintió.

–Y aquí estoy yo, a los veintisiete años, cometiendo los mismos errores que cometía a los diecisiete –bromeó la morena.

–Yo no estaría tan segura de eso Regina. Parece que últimamente te llevas mejor con tu familia. Regina se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible. Ruby me recordó algo el otro día que me sorprendió. Dijo que Granny siempre ha estado en contra de las madres solteras porque…

–Porque ella fue madre soltera –la interrumpió Emma–. Se quedó embarazada de su primer marido, que falleció en la guerra.

–¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–No es ningún secreto. Solo tuve que investigar un poco por Internet.

–Yo no supe esa historia hasta hace unos años porque Zel me la dijo. Siempre pensé que mi abuelo era el padre de la tía Anna. No imaginaba que Granny hubiera tenido un marido anterior. Y como mi abuelo trataba a mi tía y a mi madre del mismo modo…

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su hermana. Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó para animarla.

–Dime una cosa, Regina. Si hubiera habido alguna forma de que te quedaras con los niños sin tener que volver a Storybrooke, ¿te habrías casado conmigo?

Ella decidió ser sincera, aunque sabía que esto probablemente le iba a hacer daño. La conocía muy bien y notó que su voz había sonado de forma distinta. No se lo estaba preguntando por simple curiosidad. La respuesta era importante para la rubia.

–Sí –dijo.

Un momento después, Emma dio un paso atrás y la tomó de la mano.

–Supongo que es hora de acostar a Henry.

Las dos volvieron al interior de la casa. Regina se mostró entusiasta y alegre, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la pregunta de Emma y en su respuesta. Al admitir que se habría casado con ella de todas formas, había admitido algo bastante más importante: que estaba enamorada. Pero no sabía si Emma se habría dado cuenta. Al cabo de un rato, Mallory acompañó a Regina y a su hermana a la habitación donde iban a pasar la noche. Había literas contra una pared, pero les habían instalado una cama en el suelo, en el escaso espacio sobrante.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver al hotel? –preguntó Emma.

–Esto no está tan mal. He dormido en sitios peores.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. De hecho, durante mi época de estudiante, viajé con una simple mochila por toda Europa –contestó–. Y eso, sin contar los hoteluchos donde me he alojado por culpa de Swan Inc.

–¿Por culpa de la empresa? –preguntó, sorprendida la rubia.

–¿Has olvidado aquel hotel de Tokio? –dijo, mientras empezaba a cambiar a la niña–. Las habitaciones eran del tamaño de una ducha; y las camas, tan pequeñas que no cabía ni yo.

–Qué curioso. Yo no me acuerdo de nada.

–No, claro que no –ironizó ella, entre risas.

Regina tumbó a la niña en la cama a un lado de Henry que ya se encontraba dormido chupándose el pulgar, Emma la miró con tanta intensidad que ella se vio obligada a preguntar:

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. Que cada día lo haces mejor.

–Sí, solo llevo un mes de madre y ya soy toda una especialista –declaró con sarcasmo.

–Lo digo en serio. Eres una madre excelente.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dispuso a dar el biberón a Robyn.

–La niña y yo estamos perfectamente instaladas, y Henry ya se durmió. ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu familia y socializas un poco? Entre tanto, me encargaré de que se quede dormida.

–No, yo…

–Insisto. Además, este fin de semana ha sido bastante duro para mí. Me gustaría estar unos minutos a solas con los niños.

Emma supuso que Regina no lo decía en serio; estaba empeñada en que arreglara las cosas con su familia y aprovechaba cualquier excusa para salirse con la suya. Pero, por otra parte, cabía la posibilidad de que realmente necesitara estar a solas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nos encontramos en el final del recorrido les agradezco seguir la historia, he sido un placer compartirla con ustedes, nada me pertenece y tampoco nada tiene fines de lucro. Gracias ,nos leemos pronto.**

Regina no tenía más respuestas cuando se despertó que cuando había tenido dormida. Y para empeorarlo todo, Emma había elegido aquella noche para volver a dormir con ella, así que despertó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una pierna literalmente encima de la otra. Tardó unos momentos en recordar dónde estaba. Después, se perdió un poco en la sensación de despertar juntas, la rubia era tan hermosa así la luz que entraba por la ventana hacia que pareciera un ángel, pero no podía perdese más en esos sentimientos así que con cuidado se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió de la habitación. En la cocina se encontró con Aurora, que estaba tomando un café y preparando unos gofres con una especie de plancha vieja.

–Espero que estés preparada para probar los famosos gofres de chocolate y plátano de los Swan. ¿Te gustan?

–¿Los gofres? Sí, claro, me encantan.

Regina se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza.

–Estos no son gofres normales y corrientes. Son un invento suyo.

–¿De quién estás hablando? Aurora la miró a los ojos.

–De la tía Em, por supuesto. ¿Es que no te los ha preparado nunca?

–No, la verdad es que no. Aurora frunció el ceño.

–Pues no lo entiendo. A mí me los preparaba constantemente.

Regina se sintió atrapada. Pero no podría decir la verdad; no podía confesar que Emma no estaba enamorada de ella, que solo se habían casado para que pudieran mantener la custodia de los niños.

–Bueno, puede que no me haya preparado porque le recuerdan demasiado a ti –comentó tratando de restarle importancia.

Aurora sonrió y asintió lentamente.

–Sí, eso sería muy típico de ella.

–Sí, desde luego –acertó a decir, sorprendida por la afirmación.

Aurora sacó un plato, le sirvió uno de los gofres y lo cubrió de chocolate y plátano en rodajas. Regina se quedó algo extrañada.

–¿No deberíamos esperar a que lleguen los demás? –Le pidió.

–No. Nuestra norma al respecto es bien clara; quien llega primero, come primero. Anda, cómetelo antes de que se enfríe.

Regina alcanzó un cuchillo y el tenedor y probó un bocado. El dulzor del plátano contrastaba maravillosamente con el sabor agridulce del chocolate negro. Estaba tan bueno que cerró los ojos de puro placer.

–Sabía que te gustarían.

–Está divino…

Aurora se sirvió otro gofre para ella y se sentó con Regina. Tras unos segundos de silencio, suspiró y dijo:

–La tía Em me los solía preparar cuando yo era una niña. Cuidaba de mí porque mi madre trabajaba entonces en un restaurante y estaba ocupada los fines de semana.

–¿Cuántos años tenías?

–Seis o siete, creo recordar y luego ella se marchó a la universidad.

–¿Y no la habías visto desde entonces? Aurora se encogió de hombros.

–No. Bueno… no.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿La has visto? ¿O no?

–No, no nos hemos visto desde entonces. Pero todos sabíamos que estaba cerca, vigilándonos, atenta a lo que nos pasara.

–¿Atenta a lo que les pasara?

–Por supuesto. Siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, incluso estando lejos. Parece una persona distante y fría, pero no lo es en absoluto… todavía me acuerdo de lo del laboratorio del colegio.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Regina, cada vez más sorprendida.

–Yo había ganado un concurso regional de ciencias, pero no tenía dinero para asistir al concurso estatal. Mi colegio puso un anuncio en el periódico para buscar gente que quisiera ayudar a financiar el viaje de los alumnos… y de repente, apareció un donante anónimo que se hizo cargo de todos los gastos. Al año siguiente, el mismo donante nos regaló un montón de equipos nuevos para el laboratorio.

Aurora se llevó un bocado de gofre a la boca antes de seguir hablando.

–Yo siempre pensé que habíamos tenido mucha suerte, pero…

–¿Pero?

–No fue suerte. Nos pasaban muchas cosas como esa, todo el tiempo. Me acuerdo de cuando mamá se quedó sin trabajo, antes de que se casara con Diaval… un día, el conductor de una furgoneta que llevaba congelados apareció en nuestra puerta y dijo que la furgoneta se le había estropeado y que, si queríamos la comida que llevaba, porque si no, se le iba a estropear.

–¿Crees que fue cosa de Emma?

–Por supuesto que sí. A mamá le molestaba que hiciera esas cosas, pero a mí me gustaba saber que nos estaba vigilando, cuidando de nosotras.

–¿Por qué le molestaba a tu madre?

–Porque habría preferido que mi tía volviera a casa –respondió–. Pero al final se la ganó… creo que fue por lo de la beca.

–¿La beca? Aurora asintió.

–Sí. De repente, mi instituto ofreció una beca universitaria a los diez mejores alumnos de ciencias. Solo había una condición: que hicieran una carrera de ciencias o una ingeniería.

–Qué casualidad…

Regina no salía de su asombro; Emma había estado cuidando de su familia durante años, en secreto. De hecho, estaba tan desconcertada que no se dio cuenta de que Aurora le estaba diciendo algo.

–Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

–Nada, nada… es que estaba pensando.

–Pues espero que estuvieras pensando en algo importante, porque todavía no has terminado tu gofre.

–Sí, bueno, estaba pensando en lo que me has contado, en la generosidad de Emma, en su altruismo.

–Mi tía siempre ha sido así. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, supongo que su generosidad sería una de las cosas que más me gustarían de ella.

–Y a mí, claro. Si lo hubiera sabido –confesó.

–¿Es que no te ha dicho nada? Oh, Dios mío… –dijo Aurora, súbitamente nerviosa–. Discúlpame, Regina. No debía haberte contado esas cosas. Ahora vas a pensar que mi tía Em no te lo ha contado porque no confía en ti… maldita sea. Cuando por fin conoce a una mujer que le gusta, voy y lo estropeo todo. Aurora se levantó de la mesa, visiblemente afectada. Regina se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

–Tú no has estropeado nada. En todo caso, la culpa es suya por ser tan reservada.

–¿Reservada? No, no te equivoques con mi tía. No es reservada; es tímida. Regina arqueó una ceja.

–¿Tímida? ¿Por qué dices que es tímida?

–Bueno, quizás no sea tímida, pero nunca habla de sus sentimientos.

–Ya lo había notado –ironizó.

–Que no hable de sus sentimientos, no significa que no los tenga. De hecho, hay una persona con la que no es tímida…

–Con ¿quién? pregunto la morena curiosa.

–Robyn.

–¿Robyn? ¿Insinúas que habla con Robyn sobre sus sentimientos?

–¡Desde luego que sí! Anoche, me desperté y fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Mi tía estaba allí, hablando a la niña. La tenía en brazos. Le estaba dando un biberón y le decía que ella era más importante para ella que un contrato con quien sea.

–¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No lo habrás soñado?

–No, no lo he soñado.

–¿Emma le dijo a Robyn que era más importante que un contrato?

Aurora frunció el ceño.

–Suena un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Quizás lo entendí mal, pero fuera como fuera, preferí no interrumpir y me volví a la cama.

Regina no lo dudó ni un segundo. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su madre.

–Hola, mamá, ¿ya has desayunado? Sí, sí… sé que es pronto para llamar por teléfono, pero necesito hablar contigo...

Regina cortó la comunicación al cabo de unos pocos minutos. Como se temía, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió inmediatamente al dormitorio que había compartido con su esposa y sus hijos, pero los tres habían desaparecido. Al pasar por delante de la habitación principal, vio que Henry se lo estaba pasando en grande con un juguete que le había dado Cassandra, otra de las sobrinas de Emma.

–¿Tienes idea de dónde está Emma? –le preguntó a su cuñada quien tenía en sus brazos a Robyn.

–En la ducha. Me ha pedido que cuidara de los niños en su ausencia.

–Gracias.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

–¿Emma?

–¿Qué diablos…?

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

Regina entró, cerró la puerta a su espalda y echó el pestillo; Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar una bata y ponérsela alrededor. A pesar de su enfado, ella se rindió a la tentación de admirar el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Pensaba que, después de lo ocurrido entre ellas, habría desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad hacia su esposa. Pero se equivocó. En realidad, deseaba a la rubia más que nunca.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? –dijo ella, extrañada la ojiverde.

–¿Mi madre te ha intentado extorsionar? –preguntó directamente. Emma se puso tensa.

–¿Con quién has estado hablando?

–Contesta a mi pregunta.

Justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Espera un momento… –dijo la rubia.

Regina no supo si le hablaba a ella o a la persona que estaba llamando.

–¡Necesito un cuarto de baño y el otro está ocupado!

–Es Cass –susurró Emma.

–¡Tengo que entrar ya! ¡O me lo haré encima!

Regina no se lo pensó dos veces; se metió en la ducha, en la parte donde no caía agua, y corrió la cortina para que la niña no la viera. Sin embargo, Emma tuvo que salir de todas formas porque ella había echado el pestillo de la puerta.

–Venga, entra –dijo Emma–. Pero date prisa… Cassandra entró inmediatamente.

–¡Tía Em, estás casi desnuda!

–Claro, me estaba duchando.

–Pues no podré hacer nada si tú estás aquí –protestó la jovencita.

–Está bien, me daré la vuelta para no mirar.

–Vale, pero vuelve a la ducha. ¡Y no escuches!

Emma no tuvo más remedio que volver a la ducha. Y como Regina no tuvo más remedio que retroceder para hacerle sitio, terminó debajo del agua y se empapó en cuestión de segundos. La morena se estremeció, pero no precisamente de frío. De hecho, no tenía frío. No podía tener frío cuando Emma estaba tan cerca, mirándola de arriba abajo, disfrutando de su visión con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Unos momentos después, la niña tiró de la cadena y el agua de la ducha se enfrió repentinamente. Luego, Cassandra salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Se habían quedado a solas. Bajo el agua.

–Y ahora, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de marcharte y dejar que me duche en paz? –declaró la ojiverde, refrenando a duras penas su deseo.

–No, no me marcho. No me marcharé hasta que respondas a mi pregunta. ¿Mi madre te ha extorsionado para que anules nuestro matrimonio?

–Márchate, Regina.

–Pero…

–Sal. Ahora mismo. O no respondo de mis actos.

–No me iré hasta que me expliques…

Emma no le dio ocasión de terminar la frase. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, como si la quisiera consumir en su ardor. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, fundiéndose con el agua de la ducha. Le tocó el cabello, el cuello, los pechos; le acarició la piel de la cintura y la espalda. Era como si quisiera absorber toda su esencia con las manos, como si intentara establecer un lazo irrompible entre ellas. Sin embargo, Regina pensó que quizás se lo estaba imaginando, que tal vez estaba proyectando en la rubia sus propias emociones. Porque no podía dejar de tocarla. No podía dejar de explorar su maravillosa piel desnuda.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Regina le puso una mano en el pecho, cerró el grifo. Después, alcanzó una toalla, se secó el cabello y salió de la ducha. Emma siguió dentro, apoyada en la pared, como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por recobrar el control.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? No intentes negarlo, Emma. He hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho la verdad.

–Pues si te ha dicho la verdad, sabrás que no pasó nada. Me hizo una oferta y yo la rechacé. Eso ni siquiera es extorsión. Solo es intento de extorsión.

Ella la miró con dureza, pero su respuesta le pareció tan graciosa que rompió a reír.

–Ah, es típico de ti. Todo lo conviertes en un tecnicismo.

–¿Te has enfadado conmigo? –preguntó la rubia, confundida–. No te lo podía decir, Regina. No quería que pensaras que tu madre es una canalla.

–Que tontería. Ya sabía que lo es –afirmó–. ¿Por qué te lo has callado, Emma?

–Porque… porque…

–¿Querías protegerme? –lo interrumpió–. Claro, es eso, querías protegerme. Pues deja de hacerme favores, por favor. No me ayudas en absoluto.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo con una risotada amarga–. Por fin he entendido por qué te esfuerzas tanto para que esto salga bien. Dejaste a tu familia cuando eras muy joven y todavía no habías encontrado la forma de arreglar las cosas con ellos.

–¿Qué relación hay entre mi familia y el asunto de tu madre?

–Que te encantan los niños. Sabías que serías una gran madre, pero no te atrevías a tener una familia propia porque creías que no lo merecías, porque habías abandonado a los tuyos. Los niños y yo somos una especie de premio de consolación –respondió ella–. Piénsalo un momento, Emma… ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

–Para que mantuvieras la custodia de los niños.

–No, ese fue mi motivo, no el tuyo. Tú dijiste que te ibas a casar conmigo porque era lo más conveniente para la empresa; pero en algún momento del proceso, lo olvidaste. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Todavía soy tu empleada, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por facilitarte las cosas. Sé que la empresa es lo más importante para ti. Siempre lo ha sido.

–Basta ya, Regina. No voy a aceptar la oferta de tu madre.

–Está bien, no la aceptes. La aceptaré yo. Es la única forma de que no pierdas ese acuerdo de millones.

–Ni se te ocurra –dijo la ojiverde, enfadada–. No voy a permitir que sacrifiques nuestro matrimonio por un estúpido contrato.

–Lo siento, Emma, pero tú no eres la única que adora esa empresa. Yo creo en ella y sé que harás grandes cosas con ella aunque yo no esté a tu lado. No me decepciones, por favor.

–¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? ¿Me vas a abandonar por un contrato?

–No debí casarme contigo, Emma. Fue un error.

–No, no te creo. No creo que lo digas en serio.

Regina intentó salir del cuarto de baño, pero la rubia la agarró del brazo y se lo impidió.

–Si quieres dejarme, déjame. Pero no me digas que me dejas porque es lo mejor para la empresa –bramó Emma–. No te mientas a ti misma.

–Si me quedara contigo en estas circunstancias y perdieras el contrato, te arrepentirías más tarde y me guardarías rencor. No lo podría soportar.

–Olvidas que ya hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio. Conseguir la anulación no te resultará fácil –le advirtió–. No te lo voy a poner fácil.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Bueno, sabía que no iba a resultar fácil.

Regina salió del cuarto de baño, empapada como estaba. Emma se quedó tan sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar y seguirla. Solo llevaba la toalla y, obviamente, sus familiares se quedaron atónitos a medida que avanzaba por la casa. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de invitados, donde habían dormido, vio que dentro estaba Mallory.

–¿Se ha llevado a los niños?

–Sí, ha entrado y se la ha llevado. ¿Qué ocurre?

Emma no dudó. Salió de la casa a toda prisa. Regina ya se había metido en el coche. Intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. La morena arrancó y se marchó. Ahora ni siquiera tenía un vehículo para volver a casa. Aunque eso era lo de menos, porque sin Regina y los niños, ya no tenía hogar. Emma permaneció allí un buen rato, contemplando la calle vacía. Y habría seguido allí si su hermana no se hubiera acercado.

–Vaya, tienes un efecto increíble en las mujeres –ironizó.

–¿Cómo te las arreglas para seguir irritándome después de tanto tiempo? – preguntó la rubia más joven.

Mallory sonrió.

–Soy tu hermana mayor, Emma. Estoy obligada a llamarte la atención cuando cometes un error monumental.

–Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho –dijo en tono sarcástico. Emma dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella.

–¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

–Bueno, si realmente eres mi hermana, irás a buscarla de inmediato.

–Necesitaré que me prestes el coche.

–¿Que te lo preste? En modo alguno. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola en semejante situación?

–Esperaba que sí.

–Ni lo sueñes, cuñada –dijo Diaval, que se había acercado a ellas–. Esto es lo más divertido que nos ha pasado desde que aquel camión de juguetes tuvo un "accidente" en la esquina y todos los niños del barrio tuvieron juguetes gratis justo antes de Navidad.

* * *

Un buen rato después, cuando Regina ya había hablado con su madre y había aceptado la oferta que Emma había rechazado, la familia Swan se presentó en la suite del hotel donde se alojaban los Mills.

Al verlos, Regina se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado, con Henry en brazos, mientras Robyn dormía en su carrito.

–¿Qué diablos…?

–No voy a permitir que me dejes –declaró Emma.

–Y yo no voy a discutir este asunto delante de todo el mundo –replicó la ojimarrón.

–Si no querías discutir delante de todos, no deberías haberte marchado. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos volver a casa de mi hermana y continuar la conversación en la ducha.

Regina miró a su alrededor, impotente, y vio que su abuela sonreía con humor.

–Querida mía –dijo Granny–, me parece evidente que ya no podremos desayunar en paz, así que escucha lo que tenga que decir.

–Está bien… empieza a hablar.

Antes de que Emma pudiera hablar, Aurora se acercó y dijo:

–Deja que me encargue de Henry, tía Regina. Así tendrás las manos libres.–Le dijo la jovencita guiñándole un ojo

–No, no hace falta –afirmó, obstinada.

–Oh, por Dios –intervino su padre–. Será mejor que me encargue yo del niño, para que puedas hablar con tu esposa.

–No, nada de eso –La morena insistió, sin embargo, su padre no escucho y le quito al niño al acerarse le susurro:

–Regina escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

–Adelante, Emma, te escucho.

–Quiero que me des otra oportunidad, una real. Tú y yo. Hasta cuando estamos molestas nos llevamos muy bien.

–Sí, nos llevamos bien en la cama. Eso es innegable, pero necesito más que eso.

–Tienes más que eso, Regina. Puede que tengas razón con tu teoría sobre mi familia y mi sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no me casé contigo por eso. Me casé contigo porque te amo… de hecho, te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí, en cuanto te vi supe que quería casarme contigo, recuerdas a esa chica del servicio social de la que te contó Lily; pues eras tú, solamente que por mi cobardía nunca me acerqué a ti –dijo con una sonrisa–. Y tengo miedo. No sé lo que haría si me abandonas.

Ella se mordió el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas.

–Sigue, te estoy escuchando.

–Además, no me podrías abandonar sin romper los términos de nuestro acuerdo matrimonial. Te empeñaste en que, si nos divorciábamos, las dos nos quedaríamos con las propiedades que tuviéramos antes, ¿verdad? Pero si nos divorciamos, tú te llevarás algo mío, algo muy importante.

–¿Qué sería eso?

–Mi corazón.

Regina se acercó a ella, le acarició el cabello y le besó apasionadamente, ante la mirada de todos. Después, se apartó un poco y dijo: –Yo también te amo, Emma Swan. Y al igual que tú, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. De que esto sea un sueño y que al despertar me encontrare con que nada fue real. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en volver a estar sin ti.

–Prometo que eso no pasara. Entonces, ¿te casarás conmigo? Es decir… ¿te volverás a casar conmigo, Regina Elizabeth Mills?

Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y dijo:

–Por supuesto. Pero no me llames así. Prefiero Regina Swan-Mills.

Regina se giró y vio que todos los Swan contemplaban la escena con una mezcla de emoción y alegría; pero entre los Mills, las reacciones eran diferentes: su madre fruncía el ceño; Marian parecía al borde de una crisis de histeria; su padre sonreía mientras apretaba la mano de su madre y Granny, sorprendentemente, parecía muy feliz.

–¿Y qué pasará con el contrato? –preguntó la morena.

–Eso no importa. Somos una empresa grande. Sobreviviremos.

–¿Estás segura?

Emma la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la mesa a la que estaban sentados los Mills.

–Estamos dispuestas a permitir que cualquiera de ustedes visite a los niños cuando quieran –empezó a decir–, pero si alguno tiene intención de llevar lo de su custodia a los tribunales, pueden estar seguros de que lucharemos con uñas y dientes. Y al final, ganaremos. Y no volverán a ver a ninguno de nuestros hijos, ni a mi bella esposa.

Cora quiso responder, pero Granny se le adelantó.

–No se preocupen por eso –declaró–. Nadie se opondrá. Pero quiero ver a mi nieta y a mis bisnietos con frecuencia.

–Trato hecho –dijo Emma–. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, me llevaré a mi esposa y a mis hijos a desayunar. ¿Te parece bien que vayamos al restaurante de Lily?

–Me parece perfecto.

Regina no quiso mencionar que había desayunado gofres con Aurora. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al restaurante, preguntó:

–¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mí? Emma dejó de caminar y la miró.

–Siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, incluso intente robarle el anillo de compromiso a mi madre adoptiva para dártelo. No creerás de verdad que me casé contigo para evitar que renunciaras...

* * *

**Eso fue todo jajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?, no se preocupen todavía queda un último capítulo de epílogo.**

**Espero leernos pronto, gracias por sus mensajes son muy apreciados.**


	17. Epílogo

**Es el final del recorrido, gracias por seguir la historia y por comentar. **

* * *

**Regina**

"¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?"

Miro hacia arriba para ver al joven empleado más cerca de lo que me di cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo la parte de atrás del libro como para notar que alguien se había acercado.

"No, estoy bien, gracias", le digo. Le brindo una sonrisa cortés y me alejo un poco de él y pongo el libro a mi lado.

"Es un gran libro si estás pensando en leerlo". El autor tiene una gran manera de dar detalles sin hacerlo aburrido".

Lo miro y levanto una ceja. Actualmente tengo una copia, es el séptimo libro de una serie de "Erase una vez" por el que me estoy muriendo. Dudo que este tipo tenga idea de sobre qué trata el libro.

"Vete". Escucho la profunda voz de mi querida esposa detrás del empleado y tengo que contener una sonrisa.

"Sí", dice y se mueve más rápido de lo que esperaba para alguien de su tamaño

"Gracias por eso", le digo, caminando hacia donde está parada Emma. "Es lo suficientemente embarazoso comprar un libro de cuento de hadas. No necesito que un niño intente avergonzarme".

"¿Te dijo alguna mierda?" Sus ojos se estrechan en la dirección en que se marcho el joven.

"No, creo que estaba tratando de impresionarme con su conocimiento de la literatura. No estoy segura. De cualquier manera, estoy lista para irme."

"Te tengo un batido. Tomaré tu libro y compraré por ti ", dice, inclinándose y besándome en la frente antes de tomar mi libro y entregarme mi bebida con sabor a manzana.

Me encanta que no esté avergonzada de cumplirme todos mis caprichos.

Le envió un mensaje de texto rápido a Lily, que está cuidando a los niños y me envía una foto de mis dos pequeños y una pila gigante de Legos. Niego con la cabeza y sonrío. Aún recuerdo cuando eran tan solo unos bebes y los tenía en mis brazos. Emma y yo hemos sido bendecidas con esos dos angelitos, y me inclino, frotándome el vientre. Luego de cuatro años lo intentamos, queremos a lo menos otro más, no sabemos que será, aunque a mí me gustaría enterarme de antemano. Ah Emma le gusta que sea una sorpresa y me gusta poder hacerla feliz. Se ha mantenido fiel a cada promesa que me hizo, cuando me pidió casarme con ella otra vez y me ha dado todo lo que pedí y más.

Todos se encuentran felices, Emma poco a poco ha mejorado su relación son su familia y cuando les dijo del bebe estallaron de emoción. Siento que este embarazo es tan especial, y creo que será una pequeña, pero quién sabe. Mientras el bebé esté sano, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Veo una cubierta rosada por el rabillo del ojo y doy un paso para ver qué es. Cuando alcanzo el libro, siento que un dolor me recorre el estómago y la espalda.

"Oh, mierda", le susurro, y agarro la estantería.

Antes de que sea posible, Emma está a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo.

"Regina, háblame", dice preocupada, y respiro por el dolor.

"El bebé. Es hora, " al momento siento que una contracción me golpea fuerte.

"¡Ambulancia, ahora!" Escucho a mi rubia gritar, y lo siguiente que sé es que me está sacando de la tienda. Y en lugar de esperar la ambulancia me lleva en sus brazos hacia el coche unos muchachos ayudan y nos abren al coche, me coloca con cuidado en el asiento de atrás y se sube rápido al frente y pisa el acelerador.

Tengo tres contracciones más, una encima de la otra, antes de llegar a mitad de camino al hospital. Hay un remolque de tractor volcado y el tráfico está respaldado.

"¡Usa el carril de emergencia!", Le grito a Emma, y ella está tratando de hacerlo. Tiene las luces de emergencia encendidas y toca la bocina, pero la gente no se aparta.

"Sal, no quiero tener a mi bebé en este auto", grito mientras otra contracción me golpea.

"Shh. Respira. Respira, bebé, " ella dice con calma, viéndome por el retrovisor. "Solo piensa, cuando jugábamos a concebir a ese bebe aquí". Quiero reír, pero el dolor se está apoderando, y siento que podría desmayarme.

"¡Haz que esto se mueva, o ayúdame, Dios, ¡voy a empezar aaah!", Le grito a mi mujer. De repente, a lo lejos, escucho las sirenas y creo que debemos estar cerca del accidente. El sudor me cae por la cara y estoy alternando entre escalofríos y dolor a medida que la presión para empujar crece.

"Están aquí", me dice y miro por la ventana.

Hay una flota de cruceros policiales que se acercan y nos abren un camino. Emma se desliza detrás de ellos y comenzamos a movernos. El auto va más rápido que nunca antes, y rezo para que se acelere.

"Emma Swan está siendo escoltando por la policía por culpa de su esposa embarazada", le dije, sin aliento. "Estarás en las noticias", gimo cuando otra contracción golpea aún más fuerte esta vez.

"Cualquier cosa para mi bella esposa", dice, tratando de animarme.

"Sabía que eras un problema la primera vez que te vi", le digo, y ella se ríe.

"Yo por el contrario pensé que tenía que casarme contigo". Ella me mira a los ojos, y finalmente me puedo concentrar. El dolor retrocede un poco y tengo mi respiración bajo control. "Tengo tu libro".

Sonrío, sabiendo que está tratando de distraerme. No me importa, sin embargo, siempre y cuando funcione. Una mirada hacia mi rubia y sé que puedo superar cualquier cosa. Ella es mi roca y mi mejor amiga. Le da un nuevo significado a la palabra esposa, y sé que, si ella me dice que todo va a estar bien, entonces lo hará.

Llegamos al hospital rodeado de policías con un grupo de enfermeras y médico esperándonos. Me apresuran a la sala de partos y, nueve minutos más tarde, tengo a mi pequeño bebé en brazos, veo los hermosos ojos de mi esposa y pienso que. La vida no podría ser mejor.


End file.
